Our Kind Of Love
by Beej8
Summary: Follow Piper as she deals with a new addition to her newly reformed family, old friends returning and trying to keep her career on top when a new force enters WWE. Sequel to you had my heart at least for the most part. Randy Orton/OC
1. Housewarming

**This is the sequal to 'You Had My Heart, At Least For The Most Part' You might need to read that before reading this cause otherwise this might not make much sense lol**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anyone from WWE or Avenged Sevenfold...Everyone is my own character and completely made up!**

* * *

><p><strong>"There has been no sign of either Miss Calaway or Mr Orton but they are both expected to take the stand sometime later this week, the custody of Mr Orton and Miss Speno's daughter is also going to be decided by the end of the week…"<strong> I sighed as I turned the TV off and placed my head on the kitchen counter. It had been two months since everything happened with Sam and her court case had began a week ago. Me and Randy were expected in court in a couple of days but until then we just heard developments on the news. We never knew it was going to be such big news but apparently the media thought it was. Dad had called me to let me know that paparazzi were outside my old house, they all think I'm some sort of recluse because of the trial. I took a sip of my coffee and looked around the kitchen. It was still taking some getting used to being in this new house, but so far it was all good. Today we were planning a big housewarming party for everyone. I was about to get some toast when I heard a massive horn sound.

"What the hell." I muttered as I made my way to the front room and looked out the window. I felt my mouth open and I paced out of the front door and stared at the massive RV parked in my driveway. The door opened and Randy walked out with a massive smile on his face.

"Hey baby, what do you think?" He asked, I just nodded a little bit.

"I think, what the hell is a RV doing in our driveway." He smiled even brighter, even though I didn't think that was possible.

"It's my plan."

"Your plan?"

"This way we can get from show to show easily, the kids will be in comfort, which means they can come with us for longer periods of time…"

"Wait, this is for us to travel to work in."

"Well duh what else did you expect it to do."

"I don't know, Randy do you even know how to drive one of these?"

"No that's why Steph has arranged a driver."

"Steph knows about this?" He nodded.

"Uh huh it was kind of a joint idea from the both of us."

"Baby can we even afford this, I mean you just bought us a house, let alone a RV and a driver to go with that said RV."

"I wouldn't have bought it if I couldn't afford it, now come on when you see the inside your whole mind will be changed."

"Doubt it." I muttered following him in.

There was a massive seating area with leather sofas.

"The TV comes out from the wall, cool right!" I nodded.

"Very."

"The kitchen is a bog standard kitchen, the bathroom is cool. Its more of a wet room." He said opening a door so I could look inside. He took my arm and led me to another door.

"This here will be the kids room." I nodded.

"And this would be our bedroom." He opened the door to reveal a bedroom where the bed took up the majority of the room. He pushed me onto it being careful of the cup of coffee in my hand.

"So what do you think?" He said looking down at me.

"It's nice…"

"But…"

"I just don't see why we can't travel the normal way, yeah I mean it means the kids can't come out with us as much but we've done it for the past couple of months."

"I just wanted to make travelling easier for us all, this way we don't have to disturb the kids to take the red eye or strap them in a car constantly, c'mon P just think about this, this way we can just be a family without distractions from anyone else." I rubbed my forehead.

"Okay."

"Okay you'll think about it or okay we can keep it?" I rolled my eyes at his facial expression.

"Okay we can keep it, just remember you are currently going through a divorce…"

"And I'm making sure she doesn't get a penny." I sighed.

"Alright."

"Hey beautiful." I smiled at John as he sat down next to me on the sun lounger after kissing my cheek.

"How was your flight?" He shrugged.

"It was average, but this place huh?" I looked towards the outside of the house.

"I know right, did you also notice the RV in the driveway?"

"I did, you planning on going away?" I shook my head.

"No actually, it is our new transportation to shows."

"You have a tour bus?" John asked.

"Yep." I took a swig of my beer.

"Sweet, can I ride with you?" I looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"To shows, plus I want to see you attempt to drive that thing, but let me know in advance so I can bring a camera."

"Jackass, we have a driver." John smiled.

"Well check the Ortons out." I pointed at him.

"Hey, I'm not an Orton!" He smirked.

"Alright Mark…" I gasped and pounced on him.

"You're so lame Cena!"

"Well hey there sexy lady!" Me and John looked over to see the guys from Sevenfold stood watching us. I smiled and sat up so I was straddling Cena.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming!"

"You of all people should know that we don't skip out on Piper Calaway's parties!" I smiled at Matt.

"Well it's not really a party but more of a Elaine Orton gathering." I said nodding over to Elaine running around the garden making sure everyone was okay. Brian pulled me up and into a hug.

"So where is your lovely boyfriend?"

"That I do not know, he had a mysterious phone call a couple of hours ago and he just left…" I said with a sigh.

"Everything alright between you two?" John asked causing me to nod.

"Yeah, just a bit stressed with this whole court case that's all." I noticed Elaine storm into the house but turned round so my back was facing the house. We sat talking for a couple more minutes before everyone went silent.

"Can I have all your attention please?" I turned around and saw Randy walking out of the house, holding onto Alanna. I spun round so I could focus on them.

"This party is not only a celebration about me and Piper getting back together and moving in together but also to welcome Alanna into this family, I won sole custody!" Everyone cheered and I looked around at everyone. I took a deep breath and noticed Randy walking towards me with a massive smile on his face and everyone was still looking at us.

"Isn't this great baby?" I nodded slightly.

"Yeah…" I saw Brian look at me weird but Randy pulled me into a kiss but I cut it short.

"Umm, sorry I need the loo." I said quietly then turned to everyone.

"Okay everyone go back to as you were, don't want to be scaring Alanna!" I said my voice a little higher than I wanted it to be. When I reached the bathroom downstairs I locked the door and sat on the floor against the kitchen counter. I felt my breathing quicken and I ran a hand through my hair. I jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"There is someone in here!" I managed to say.

"Yeah we know, which is why we are here, open the door."

"Can't a woman pee in peace!" I said turning the tap on.

"No cause you aren't peeing you just turned the tap on." I rolled my eyes.

"Damnit." I muttered.

"P don't make me go get Johnny to pick this lock." I unlocked the door and John and Brian walked in.

"Okay come on what's going on?" John said sitting opposite me leaning against the toilet as Brian locked the door and sat next to me.

"It's just a bit quick that's all."

"You knew this was going to happen though." I shrugged.

"I don't know…"

"Well I think there is more to this then you are letting on." Brian said putting his arm around me.

"It's hard looking after the twins, let alone another kid…"

"But you always used to talk about having three kids." I looked at John.

"Yes three of my own." I said quietly.

"Oh I see…"

"Yeah I see that I'm a massive bitch for thinking all of this but its true, and knowing that it's Sam's daughter as well makes it even harder, yeah I know it's not fair to take it out on Alanna just cause of who her mother is but it's a little hard to jump in playing happy families with everything going on…" I noticed they looked at each other.

"Piper no-one can blame you for feeling like this, it's a massive responsibility but you know you've gotta do this for Randy, no matter how hard this is, you saw how happy he is out there, he has his daughter as well as a beautiful girlfriend who gave him a awesome set of twins, things are finally going in both of your favours, sure you are gonna be feeling like this for a bit but then you will see that its all going to be okay." I leant into Brian and John hugged my knees.

"And we will all be there to help you every step of the way." I looked at John.

"You just want to ride in the bus with us." He smiled brightly.

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Come on, lets head out." We all stood up and both of them grabbed my hands as we walked out the bathroom then out into the garden. John nodded over to Randy who was talking to his parents. I looked at them both before they let go of my hands and I walked over to them. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he turned and smiled at me.

"Hey baby." He pulled me closer to me and cause he was holding Alanna I was staring right at her. I took a deep breath.

"Look at this, my son reunited with Piper and now Alanna, Bob get the camera!" I giggled as she pushed Bob away who rolled his eyes.

"Now you wait here while I go get the twins." We watched her walk away.

"You okay?" I looked up at Randy but before I could reply he began talking again.

"I know this is all a bit quick but thank you." I looked to Alanna.

"I love you Randy, I'm doing this for you."

"Don't treat her differently, she is my daughter." I looked into his eyes.

"I know, you can't expect me to find this easy to start with, but I'm going to do my best." He nodded.

"I'm not expecting you to, but if your okay with it I want you to sign the papers tomorrow."

"Papers?" I asked.

"So you can officially be her mom." I pulled away slightly.

"Don't you think we should wait a bit, to see if Alanna is okay with this change." Before he could say anything Elaine came back dragging Bob along. She handed the twins to me.

"Okay everyone smile!" She took the picture and then started fussing over Alanna. Bob took Sullivan.

"Well son, looks like you and your daddy are outnumbered in this house, whatever you do don't let them rule the roost." I smiled.

"Oh shut up Bob, they are only outnumbered by one."

"That's enough in my book." I turned and noticed Randy had walked off.

The party had started to wind down and I walked to the bottom of the garden to see Randy sat there with Alanna.

"Hey." I said quietly sitting down on the grass next to him.

"What's going on P." He said causing me to sigh.

"I just want to make sure everything is okay, before anything is official."

"You said you would look after her…"

"Excuse me?"

"At the hospital, you told Sam…"

"I know…"

"Then why is this hard for you?" He said looking at me.

"Because it's Sam and shes a conniving little…I can just see her using this against."

"And it's not gonna stand up in court, Piper she tried to kill our daughter, the court have decided that we have sole custody, there isn't anything she can do now, she's screwed." I was quiet for a few minutes before looking to Alanna, she really was innocent in all of this. I ran my hand through her hair.

"So what time are we going tomorrow?" I said causing Randy to look at me with a slight smile.

"You sure?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here you go! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**These reviews are from the last chapter of 'you had my heart'**

**msgemgem: I'm back! And Sam has to pop up at some point, I don't think she was ever gonna go down quietly haha but there will be family time! Thank you for the review!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: I am glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for the review!**

**Bingobaby: Thank you! I am glad you liked I never realised how hard it was to write a final chapter lol. Thank you for the review!**

**Let me know what you guys think!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Fruity Pebble

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone from WWE**

* * *

><p>"So how do you like the new bus?" I looked to Steph.<p>

"Yeah thanks for giving Randy that idea." She smirked,

"You are welcome."

"You do realise that was sarcastic yeah?"

"Of course, but I don't see why…"

"Because he is going through a divorce and we all know…"

"That Sam won't get a dime sugar, anyway enough about that, I have something for you!" I looked at her.

"Should I be worried?"

"Never." She grabbed my hands and pulled me down the corridor. She did this weird knock on the door before looking round and then finally opened the door. When she pulled me inside I gasped at who I saw.

**Randy**

"This is a sweet ride man!" I smirked at John.

"I know right, and the bed man it is so…"

"Dude I don't want to know." I shook my head.

"I was going to say comfy but it's nice to know where your head is at." He smiled.

"Hey any opportunity to think of Piper…"

"You finish that sentence I will hit you." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh what I can't talk or think about her like that anymore."

"I will gladly ask Mark that for you." I said with a smile.

"Well how rude, anyway how have things been since the party?" I shrugged.

"Okay."

"Everything okay with Alanna?"

"Perfect, Piper signed the papers." His eyes widened.

"She did?"

"Why does that seem so hard to believe?" I asked causing him to shake his head.

"It's not."

**Piper**

"Rocky!" I screeched as Dwayne Johnson opened his arms causing me to run at him in a hug.

"Whoa, it's good to see you to!" I pulled away and hit his arm.

"Why the hell was I not offered a part in fast five!" He pointed.

"You've got good arm still, but if you must know daddy taker said you weren't allowed a part cause you had too much going on." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course he did."

"I'll take you to the premiere though." I smiled brightly.

"Well you better, what brings you to Monday night RAW anyway?"

"He's our wrestlemania host!" Steph said.

"That is awesome, I expect a good show!"

"You got it baby, Steph could you leave us alone for sec?" She nodded and walked.

"So I take it you are in hiding?" I asked.

"Yeah, anyway how are you and don't bullshit me I know you."

"I'm alright, stressed out seeing as I have gained a new daughter." He smiled slightly.

"I saw, I kept meaning to call you but I presumed with the case you wouldn't want to here from me."

"Actually I need all the help I can get right now."

"How did it go?" He asked.

"_Miss Calaway, you have two children with Mr Randy Orton do you not?" I nodded._

"_I do."_

"_And you were married to him before he met Miss Speno?" _

"_Actually they were in high school together, I believe they were dating before I started dating Randy." The lawyer nodded._

"_Miss Calaway at any point during your marriage did you suspect your husband was having an affair with my client."_

"_I didn't know until I found out, they were in my house together." I answered._

"_And when you discovered what was going, did you threaten my client at all."_

"_What has this got to do with that woman trying to kill my daughter?" I said narrowing my eyes at the lawyer._

"_Miss Calaway please answer my questions or you can be held in content." I sighed._

"_Yes I did, like any other woman would in that situation, I didn't go easy on Randy either." _

"_So when you decided to re-enter Mr Orton's life, was it your intention to start an affair with him."_

"_We didn't have an affair."_

"_But you would meet up behind my clients back yes?"_

"_No, we work together, our job means that we have to spend time together."_

"_In a hotel room together on tour?" He questioned._

"_We weren't in charge of booking the hotel room, Stephanie McMahon was and apparently the hotel was fully booked and nothing happened."_

"_Did you not think of finding another hotel."_

"_You do as Steph McMahon wants you to do." The lawyer was quiet as he looked through his papers._

"_On the day in question what happened?"_

"_I went out with my father and his wife for the day, I called the baby sitter, Maddie, and she came round straight away, my friends from Avenged Sevenfold were staying over at my house and went out as well, when I came back I found my daughter in her cot, she was pale and foaming at the mouth, I remember screaming and my dad came upstairs to see what was going on, next thing I know I was driving to the hospital, I called Randy and he said he was going to be on the first flight over here, when we got to the hospital it wasn't looking good but they found sedatives in Willow's system, I didn't have anything like that in my house so the police checked everyone out, everyone was cleared apart from Maddie. That was when the police realised that she was related to Sam and they took her in for questioning." I wiped a tear away as it left my eye. _

"_Why didn't you call an ambulance?"_

"_I couldn't wait, I just wanted my daughter to be okay." I said with a sigh. This was all getting too much and I could feel Sam glaring daggers at me from where she was sat and all I wanted to do was beat the shit out of her. _

"So that was it basically, they haven't sentenced her yet, only time will tell I guess."

"And how has she taken to you having custody of her daughter?"

"Technically Randy did, but we aren't sure yet if she knows about me signing papers declaring Alanna as my daughter, I'm sure she will fight that tooth and nail."

"Well if she does, she has a great opponent, cause I know you and you're a strong young woman Piper, your also already a really great mom to those twins, and from the sounds of it it could be dangerous for Alanna to go back to Sam." I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess, a lot of people seem to be saying that at the moment."

"Then it is clearly true." I smiled at him.

"Anyway enough of that, why are you back, believe me I am estatic that you are here but is wrestle mania a one time thing?" He shook his head.

"Let's just say I have some beef with John Cena."

"My Johnny, why?"

"Just some comments he made, I didn't take them well, so I'm here to kick his fruity pebble ass." I smirked and raised my eyebrow.

"Fruity pebble?" I asked with a giggle.

"You'll see later tonight."

"Right, okay, so I presume I can't tell anyone you're here?"

"No, sorry, you know what it's like back here, someone who shouldn't know finds out then boom its all over the internet and surprise is ruined."

"Alright." I looked at my phone as it vibrated.

"Ahh it's Randy, I best be going, but you better call me and we better do dinner soon."

"I'm sure I can take a de-tour to Texas one of these days."

"Actually I live in St. Louis now." Rock smirked.

"Ahh Piper Calaway moving in with a man again, it's about time."

"You shush, I will see you later." I kissed his cheek before walking out and into the parking lot where I walked on the bus.

"Hey guys." I said smiling at John and Randy. I kissed John's cheek before Randy pulled me into his lap. I smiled at him.

"Hey baby and where have you been?"

"Just exploring the arena, that's all."

"Steph." They both said after looking at each other causing me to roll my eyes.

"Us girls have got to stick together in this business, anyway what have you been up to?" I noticed the play station controllers on the floor.

"Just talking about the show."

"You were doing the smackdown vs. raw tournament again weren't you?" The looked at each other guiltily.

"No…"

"I have no-idea what you are talking about…"

"Right well you two are very strange so I'm going to check on the kids." John stood up.

"I better be off actually, I'll catch you guys later though?" I nodded.

"Sure thing fruity pebbles." I said walking into the back of the bus smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Not one of my best, sorry! Just thought I'd add a bit about the court case into it and I know the questionning isnt very good lol<strong>

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: We will find out Sam's reaction soon, at this moment in the story she hasn't found out yet. Thank you for the review**

**msgemgem: I thought it would be a bit unrealistic haveing a happy family considering what they've been through already, it would just be a bit weird haha. It's a slow progress usually to get things back on track. Thank you for the review**

**I'll try write the next chapter soon, but it's exam season so don't hate me if it takes a while, I hope to update in the next couple of days though!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Twitter

**Don't own anyone from WWE**

* * *

><p>I groaned as one of the kids started crying. I nudged Piper causing her to groan as well.<p>

"What?" She muttered.

"The kids are crying." I said.

"Well go check on them."

"But it's your turn." She lifted her head off the pillow and looked at me in the dark.

"Please tell me you aren't being serious?" Her voice was croaky and it made me smile.

"I am being totally serious, my match tonight was hardcore."

"Oh screw you Randy." I smirked at that then nudged her out of bed causing her to hit the floor.

"Oh look you are out of bed."

"Fuck you!" She said standing up and walking out the bedroom door. I grinned as I settled back down into the pillow. Ten minutes later however I heard two more cries join the other. I sighed and looked at the ceiling before getting out of bed. As I was about to walk into the kids room I heard a screech from the living room.

"What the hell, John!" I heard Piper say. Oh yeah, John was here. I walked into the living room and switched the light on blinding Piper and John.

"What the fuck man."

"Language!" Piper said hitting him then nodding to Alanna who was in her arms crying.

"What's going on here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, why the hell are you on our sofa John?"

"He said I could stay." She looked at me.

"What I was just proving to him how comfy the bus is." She rolled her eyes.

"Right, could you please go check on our other kids?" I nodded and walked to the back of the bus.

**Piper**

"Sorry, I kept going on about staying here tonight." John said causing me to look down at him. I sighed.

"It's alright." I said bouncing Alanna up and down trying to get her to calm down.

"Shh it's okay." I said to her. Randy walked back into the living room with the twins. He handed Willow to John and she began to settle down.

"This is the third night Alanna has been like this." I said quietly. Randy walked over to me and took her off my hands.

"Aww baby, whats a matter, you not feeling too good?" I sighed as almost instantly she settled down. I sat next to John.

"No she just doesn't like her new mom." I muttered causing John to look at me.

"That's better sweetie." Randy said causing me to lean back on the sofa. He came and sat down still holding Alanna.

"Well I don't think they are going to get back to sleep anytime soon, so how about a film?" I asked.

"Oooo can we watch Up!" Me and Randy turned to John.

"What I like the talking dogs okay?" I smiled at him before going to get the DVD. Randy bought the pen into the living room so the kids would be alright while watching the film.

"So thanks for the heads up about Dwayne." Johns said.

"Hey I wasn't allowed to say anything, Steph McMahons orders."

"I swear you two together, its trouble." I shrugged,

"What can I say I love that woman."

"Anyway back to my original point, why do you call him Rocky or Rock?"

"Well to me he will always be the Rock, there is only one."

"But surely there is only one Undertaker, or Stone Cold Steve Austin, but you don't go and call Mark Taker now do you?"

"No cause he is my dad, so I call him dad and can I just point out I call Steve, Steve, it's still in his ring name." I said poking my tongue out at him.

"She has a point." Randy said sitting next to me.

"Okay, bad examples, alright Phil, you don't call him CM Punk."

"Actually she calls him Punk most of the time." I smiled at John.

"See, there are a select few who I call by actual name, like Stu, I'm closer to Rocky however, he's my homeboy." John and Randy started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Just you saying homeboy." John said getting his phone out.

"How rude." I pouted.

"This is going on twitter!" I looked at him.

"You have twitter?"

"Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"After everyone left death threats on your myspace?" He shrugged.

"Twitter is a bit different, I can't believe you haven't jumped on that bandwagon yet, you are a social network freak."

"Even I have twitter." I turned to Randy.

"Shut up!"

"It's true."

"P I think it's time you jumped on that band wagon." John said as Randy got up.

"I don't know, I mean I always say too much on these things, Randy has banned me from facebook during this court case."

"That's wise."

"It's driving me insane!"

"Well I'm gonna let you have a twitter." Randy said sitting back down with the laptop.

"Gee thanks my loving boyfriend."

"You are welcome."

"So what's your twitter name gonna be?" John asked looking at me weird causing me to back away a little.

"John Cena is a fucker."

"Original." John said.

"Done, just need you to take a profile picture."

"That was quick." Randy put the laptop on my lap.

"Oh you want me to do that now, looking like this?" He smiled.

"You look good." I looked down and saw I was wearing his shirt and I blew him a kiss.

"You're so cute, okay let's do this." John and Randy kissed my cheeks as I pulled a strange face. I looked at the photo.

"Hilarious, okay Orton make it my profile picture." I handed him back the laptop.

"Done!" He said.

"And I am going to…Piper RKO?" I looked to John.

"What?" Randy started laughing.

"I may have put that in your name." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh great."

"It's quirky."

"Oh I love this bit!" John said turning to the TV. I smiled and settled down next to Randy who put his arm around me.

**Randy**

I looked over slightly and noticed only Sullivan was still awake with his eyes glued to the screen. He was going to be cranky tomorrow.

"Man you are so lucky." John whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well look at this, this is amazing."

"It comes at a price."

"What?"

"A crazy ex-wife."

"She's in jail."

"Doesn't mean she can stop being crazy from there."

"Has something happened?" John asked.

"She's asked to see me."

"Shit, does she know about Alanna?"

"I'm guessing so."

"Are you going to?" I nodded.

"Need to talk to Piper first though."

"She doesn't know?" I shook my head.

"I'm gonna tell her tomorrow, I only got the call today."

"You should man." We both looked at Piper as she stirred and then smiled in her sleep.

"Morning Jimmy." She muttered causing me to sigh.

"Did she just say Jimmy?" John asked.

"Yeah, this isn't the first time she's done this."

"Isn't he…""Dead, yeah John he is, I'm not quite sure what's going on, it's obvious she still isn't over it though."

"Are you?"

"Of course not but it hit Piper a hell of a lot harder than it did me."

"Does she know she does this?"

"I don't think so, I don't want to ask her just in case."

"She could need some help…"

"John she is just dreaming about him, it's probably just some sub-conscious way of dealing with it, now will you please just drop it?" I said with a stern look causing John to look bad towards the TV.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think, should he tell Piper about the talking in her sleep? Also how is she gonna react about Sam. Well that's reserved for the next chapter =]<strong>

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan:She is a strong woman! and haha I couldn't resist writing about Dwayne. Thank you very much for taking the time to review it's appreciated!**

**Please review guys it doesn't take to long and it makes me want to update sooner and gives me ideas (totally not a bribe!)**

**Thanks!**


	4. Are You Kicking Me Off?

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything or one from WWE**

* * *

><p>I sighed and stretched out.<p>

"Ow what the fuck!" I jumped to see John falling off the sofa.

"What the hell?" I muttered slightly confused.

"Thanks for the wake up call P." I looked down at him.

"Oh shit were my feet in your lap." He looked towards his crotch before glaring at me.

"What, what's going on?" Randy muttered.

"I may have just kicked John in the balls."

"Oh okay." He said pulling me closer to him.

"It's not okay, it fucking hurt!"

"Sorry Johnny." I said with a yawn and felt Randy shift causing me to sit up.

"Where are the kids?" I asked.

"You two both crashed out so I put them to back to bed." John said causing me to smile at him.

"Thank you, I'm going to go check on them, honey can you feed them while I shower?" I asked Randy.

"Sure baby." He kissed my temple before I could stand up. When I brought the kids into the living room of the bus I set them in their high chairs then left it to Randy. After taking a little while longer than I had planned I had changed into a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. As I was walking towards the living room I heard the guys talking.

"I still think you should tell her man, have you seen how she looks, I think getting…"

"John no, I know how she looks and it's killing me but we both have a lot going on, it isn't just what is going on at night."

"But it's playing a part, look she's one of my best friends and I'm just trying to do what's best for her, something you should be doing seeing as…"

"What is best for her?" I asked walking in tying my wet hair up into a bun on my head. I saw the look they both gave each other.

"You gonna go for a run?" Randy asked but I looked at him.

"Okay what is going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, why would you think that?"

"I heard you talking, so come on…"

"It's nothing." Randy sighed.

"How did you sleep last night P?" John asked causing me to look at him.

"You said yourself I crashed out."

"How do you feel you slept though?" I sighed.

"What the hell is going on!" I raised my voice a little but not too much to scare the kids.

"We heard you." John said causing Randy to shake his head.

"Heard what?"

"You saying Jimmys name." I glared at John.

"So what?"

"So what, P have you seen yourself recently, your so tired and if these dreams are contributing, I think you should…"

"What go get help, they are just dreams John…"

"But it might make it better if you had someone to talk to."

"I don't need to talk to anyone and I think you should butt out when things don't concern you."

"P I'm…"

"John leave it…" Randy said.

"Did you put him up to this?" I asked Randy who shook his head.

"No."

"He's to worried to say anything so you wouldn't blow off the handle like this, when all we want to do is help you." John said.

"I don't need your help." I said turning away from them both, thankful that we had arrived at the arena.

"P where are you going?" Randy called after me.

"Away from you two." I left the bus.

**Randy **

"You just couldn't keep it quiet could you." I said looking at John.

"She quite clearly needs help, she's just to stubborn to ask for it."

"Have you ever thought that maybe she is getting help." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"From Sevenfold, they lost him to, she doesn't need to see anyone professional, they can help her out best."

"If you say so."

"Yeah I do and she's my girlfriend…"

"So that gives you a claim over her right, I mean it doesn't matter that she is one of my best friends." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I think it's time for you to go." He smirked.

"Are you attempting to kick me out?"

"Yeah." He held his hands up.

"Fine whatever, I'm going."

"Good." I said as I watched him grab his bag then get off the bus. I sighed as I looked to the kids.

**Couple of hours later**

I was currently in the ring practicing my match for tonight when I saw her. She was running up and down the steps within the seating area.

"Alright guys I think we've got it down." Someone said causing me to nod. I slipped out of the ring and grabbed a water, I was about to jump over the barricade when I saw Adam walking up to her causing her to stop running. She smiled and hugged him. I sighed and sat in one of the seats.

"What's up with you?" I was shocked to see Mark sitting next to me.

"Nothing, why would there be?"

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that you've been staring at my daughter for quite some time now, so what's up have you two had an argument?"

"Not really."

"Tell me Orton, I promise I won't kick your ass." I sighed again.

"She's been having these dreams, well I presume she is having these dreams because she keeps saying Jimmy's name, John heard her last night while he was staying on the bus with us and decided to question her about it this morning it didn't go down well."

"What exactly did he question?" I shrugged.

"Just asked her about it and then told her she needed to get help." I saw him shake his head

"Shit, what an asshole." He muttered

"I know right but I guess he is just trying to help her."

"Piper and help doesn't go together in the same sentence, especially if the word professional is in there as well."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Did she ever tell you that when she was younger I had to make her go see a professional." I rubbed my hand across my face.

"Fuck I totally forgot about that, wasn't it because you were on the road and she didn't have a mom and then she had to go again in high school for causing trouble."

"Yep, and she didn't enjoy it one bit."

"I can't believe I forgot about that."

"I'm sure she wouldn't want you to, she wants to forget about it herself."

"I told John to stay out of it, that if she needed help her best bet was to go see the guys from sevenfold seeing as…"

"Does she know you mentioned that."

"Nope, I don't know what to do."

"Just let her cool off, knowing my daughter she is more pissed off at John than you."

"That's somewhat comforting, thanks." He shrugged.

"We may not be the best of friends but when it comes to my daughter, I know you'll do whats best for her."

"Always." Despite what happened in the past, I thought.

"So anyway I hear I have a new granddaughter." I smiled.

"Yeah, how are you feeling about that?"

"Makes me feel a bit older but I admire Piper for taking this on, she know's what it's like to have a step mom so I guess she knows Alanna isn't going to take it easy not having Sam around."

"She's been great with her already, I can't thank her enough."

"She's smart she'll know that its Alanna she hasn't got the problem with but Sam." I nodded.

"I better go check on the kids, but I'll see you later, come by anytime Mark." He nodded.

"Take care of her Randy."

"I will."

**Piper**

I had been running up and down the steps within the arena when I heard someone call my name. I took my earphones out and smiled at Adam.

"Hey you, sorry I was kind of in the zone." I said hugging him.

"It's okay, just thought I'd come say hi and I thought you might want this." I smiled as he handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks, come on lets go for a walk." We began to walk into the back of the arena.

"You know you and Randy are the talk of the locker room right?"

"It wouldn't surprise me what with Willow nearly being killed, then me and Randy getting back together, then moving in together and now with this court case, sucks to be us."

"Im pretty sure the locker room are on your side right." I shrugged.

"It wouldn't matter if they wouldn't, you know what I'm like with locker room gossip, it reminds me too much of high school, and being a diva I get the worst of it." We sat down at one of the catering tables.

"They are just jealous baby." I rolled my eyes at him with a giggle.

"If you say so." I looked at him.

"Adam are you alright?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I raised my eyebrow up at him.

"You seem to forget that I know you pretty well and know when you are hiding something." He sighed.

"Alright but this is just between you and me okay?" I nodded,

"Of course."

"Okay, I'm just a bit worried cause my hands keep getting this numb feeling and to be honest Piper, I'm a bit scared." I grabbed his hand.

"I think you should go see a doctor."

"P I can't what if its something and I don't get to be in wrestlemania."

"I'm sure it won't come to that, just please you need to go see a doctor about this."

"This is why I didn't want to say anything…"

"I think we both know you were waiting for someone to tell you to go see a doctor." I said with a slight smile.

"I guess, oh look your man is heading this way, I better go, seeya." I rolled my eyes as he pecked my cheek before rushing off.

"Where is the fire?" I heard Randy ask causing me to shrug. He sat next to me.

"Okay I get it you are still mad at me, but I just came to see if you were still gonna come to the ring with me tonight." I looked at him and nodded.

"Of course I am."

"Alright, do you want me to leave you alone?" I bit my lip.

"No…" Before I could say anything else I was cut off.

"Hey Piper, me and a couple of girls were gonna go get our nails done for tonight, you wana tag along?" Michelle asked. I thought about it, most of the divas here did not like me, but I guess it was nice of Michelle to ask.

"Yeah she does." Randy answered for me. I looked at him.

"Have a nice time baby, I'll see you at show time." I nodded slightly and he kissed my lips softly before walking away. I sighed before smiling to Michelle.

"Let's go." I said standing up.

**After Smackdown**

I crashed on the couch as Randy put the kids to bed. Apparently I had deserved to put my feet up.

"You alright baby?" He asked as he walked back and crashed next to me.

"Yeah, it was a good show." He kissed my forehead.

"It was, you want me to cook you something for dinner." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Randy Orton is there something you want from me." I asked with a smirk.

"Maybe…"

"Well you don't have to cook me dinner just for that."

"I know, I actually wanted to talk to you about something though." I looked over at him.

"If it's about what John was talking about earlier I don't want to hear it."

"It's not."

"Okay, so what's going on?"

"Sam has requested to see me." Well that was like ripping a band aid off.

"She what?"

"I got a call from my lawyer yesterday, I guess she must have found out about Alanna."

"So are you gonna go?"

"Yeah P." I ran my hand through my hair.

"You know what, I'm not very hungry, so I'm just gonna go to bed." I said standing up but he grabbed my wrist.

"We need to talk about this."

"No we don't."

"Yes…"

"Randy, I don't want anything to do with that bitch!"

"You think I do?"

"So why go see her?" He sighed.

"I have to P, for Alanna, I think you and I both know that." I shook my head.

"No, I really don't, but whatever please go ahead and listen to the bullshit she is gonna feed you, I'm going to bed." I ripped my wrist away from his grip and started to walk away.

"P!" He called, but I just ignored him as I got into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter set up a couple of things for later on! <strong>

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update...Im in the middle of exam season so most of my time is spent revising, eating and sleeping. I promise by next week i will be done with exams so will have a lot more time to update!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: I guess we will have to see what Sam has in store for Randy but Piper isn't having much like with people breaking news to her in this chapter haha bless her! Thank you for the review!**

**msgemgem: I'm not gonna keep the Sam thing up for long but I didn't just want to drop it straight away which is why she is sticking around, she won't be popping up constantly though lol. We can only hope that when Randy goes and sees her he doesn't get sucked in! But hopefully he has more brains than that lol. Also Dwayne will also be popping up now and again! Thank you for the review!**

**Bingobaby: The meeting with Sam will prossibly be the next chapter! Don't hold me to that though lol, with exams my brain is all over the place haha. But thank you for finding the sequal and wanting to read it lol. Thank you for the review!**

**Until next time!**

**xXBXx**


	5. Daddy's And A Scary Thought

**Don't Own Anyone**

* * *

><p>I turned over in bed and lifted my head up to see I was alone in bed. I sighed and then got up and walked into the kids room. Seeing as they were awake I took Alanna and Willow into the main part of the bus and put them into their chairs. I was about to go get Sullivan when I saw Randy on the sofa. I shook my head slightly and went to get Sullivan. When I put him next to the girls I started to make them breakfast. Willow started to make a fuss.<p>

"Shush sweetie daddy is still sleeping." I said quietly.

"Daddy!" She shrieked. I picked her up and began to bop her on my hip.

"Look you can help mommy make breakfast." She pointed to Randy though.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" She shrieked again with a giggle.

"You really are your fathers daughter honey." I said with a smile.

"Yeah like her mommy then." I looked and saw Randy was rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"I tried to keep her quiet, sorry." I said quietly.

"It's alright, do you want me to take her?" I nodded slightly and handed her to him.

"Their breakfast is nearly done." He walked around the sofa a couple of times saying things to Willow causing her to laugh before putting her back in her chair. He kissed Sullivan and Alanna as well before standing up straight. When I put the plates in front of the kids I sat next to them causing him to sit opposite me.

"You slept on the sofa last night." I felt him look at me.

"I didn't mean to, I thought I would give you some space and then come to bed, I guess I fell asleep before I had the chance." I just nodded at him.

"Okay."

"Look I know you don't want me to go, but I'm only going for Alanna."

"I don't wana talk about it Randy." After a couple of moments I felt him look at me.

"Are you going to be in a mood with me all of today." I looked at him and shrugged.

"Not the whole day." I muttered. I saw him get up and I was about to sigh when I felt his arms wrap around my chest.

"Daddy doesn't want mommy to be mad at him." I attempted to not laugh.

"Mommy thinks what daddy just said was a tad weird."

"Daddy thinks mommy has a dirty mind." I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Mommy thinks daddy should shush now."

"Daddy!" Willow shrieked again.

"Yeah okay now it's weird." He said causing me to laugh.

"Ahh yes she laughs." He started to kiss my face.

"Randy stop it!" I said still laughing.

"No baby!" He kept doing it until something hit him in the face. I gasped and looked at the food on his face. We both turned to look at Sullivan and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Sullivan Orton…You have amazing aim!" Randy said standing up straight and walking over to our son.

"Uhh Randy…"

"Look P, this is so cool…"

"I know it is, but I think we are suppose to let him know that he can't go around throwing food."

"Maybe we could let it go this time." I put my hands up in the air.

"You're the daddy." I muttered with a smile.

"Now buddy where did you learn that to?" I looked at them both.

"Maybe he gets it off his granddaddy." I said with a shrug.

"No dad wasn't always the best at that." His answer caused me to smirk.

"I was actually talking about my dad." His eyes widened before he looked down at Sullivan.

"Now that is a scary thought buddy."

**Randy**

We had been home for a couple of hours and I sighed as I looked at the time. I walked into the living room where P was just settling on the sofa with the kids.

"Hey you coming to join us?" She asked with a smile.

"Uhh I've actually got to go and do that thing we talked about yesterday."

"Already?"

"It's better to just get it over with."

"Oh right." I walked over to her.

"I'll see you later." I kissed her cheek before walking out.

When I reached the prison I was led to a room where Sam was sitting. She smiled when she saw me walk in. I sat down opposite her with my lawyer sat next to me.

"I'm really glad you came Randy." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"It wasn't you I came here for, but I suppose you heard the news, Alanna is safe and sound at my house with Piper and the twins."

"I did that's why you are here, I'm going to appeal this Randy."

"Good luck with that, I guess you haven't heard what else has happened?"

"What?"

"Piper signed the papers, she has adopted Alanna." Her eyes widened.

"No she can't do that…"

"Well she has and it's all legal." I said nodding to my lawyer who passed a copy of the papers to Sam and her lawyer.

"She can't do this…She has no right."

"As Alanna's father I say that she has the right to do this, noone is a better mom than Piper." Sam narrowed her eyes at me.

"She is my daughter!" She shrieked raising her voice.

"You should have thought about her while you were trying to kill Willow…"

"She is the reason I did it you idiot!" I shook my head.

"You are insane."

"No, as soon as Piper came back Randy all you did was run to her."

"You know what, if this is all you dragged me here for, I'm going to leave cause I've heard all this shit before." I made to get up but she shrieked again.

"No wait, there is something I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time." I looked at her.

"Go ahead and make it quick."

"Alanna isn't yours…"

"Oh Sam don't start this shit!" I glared at her. She was lying she had to be. This is just one of her sick and twisted games.

"No it's true, in a way of course you are her father but not biologically."

"No this isn't right Sam, with everything you just said about me leaving her out."

"Well of course I'm going to say that, I still want you."

"You do realise what my client has just said I am going to take into court with me and this could seriously effect the residency claim." I looked at Sams solicitor and shook my head.

"No, she's lying!"

"I'm sorry Mr Orton but this is a serious allegation my client has stated."

"No this is bullshit!" I shouted.

"No it isn't Randy." Sam said quietly causing me to shake my head. I stood up with so much force the chair fell over but I didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay okay...Don't hate me!<strong>

**msgemgem: I know right Sam just gets in the way of everything! And they really do deserve to be happy, but I think we all know Sam wasn't going to go quietly. Thank you very much for the review!**

**Bingobaby: Sam sure is playing with fire right now and I think she might just be messing with the wrong team of Piper and Randy! I like the Sevenfold idea as well! My exams are over so I shall be updating more now! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: She let him go but I bet when she hears the news she wish she had put up a fight stupid Sam haha! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Thanks to everyone else who have added this story to their alerts or favourites!**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**xXBXx**


	6. Does She Look Like Me?

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone from WWE**

* * *

><p>"Sullivan Orton, you are a pesky child!" I said lifting him in the air while wrapping the towel around him causing him to giggle.<p>

"I think I might have to have a word with nana Orton and see if your daddy used to have an obsession with running around the house naked, if not, I fear you have overheard and understood Uncle Johnny, that man enjoys being nude too much."

"Run, run daddy!"

"No more running for you tonight buddy, it's sleepy time, you can do more of the running thing tomorrow." I said with a smile, when I heard the front door slam. I carried Sullivan to the top of the stairs.

"Randy baby is that you?" I saw him jog to the stairs.

"Where's Alanna?" He asked.

"She's up here…" I moved out of the way when Randy ran up the stairs and into the kids room.

"Well hi to you to." I muttered before walking over to the doorway of the kids room and looked at Randy staring at Alanna.

"Randy what's going on?" I asked quietly.

"Does she look like me?" He sounded desperate.

"Daddy, daddy run run!" Sullivan said beginning to squirm in my arms.

"Shush Sully, of course she does Randy, she definitely has your eyes."

"Is that all?"

"What is this about Randy?"

"Can you just leave me alone!" He snapped. I glared at him before grabbing Sullivan's Pyjamas. When I changed him I kissed his forehead then wished him a goodnight before walking out of the kids room. I went to the play room and began tidying up. When I was done I noticed Randy was still in the kids room. I sighed and went downstairs into the kitchen where I straightened things up a bit before getting a bottle of water out of the fridge. I stared out of the kitchen window until I heard a loud bang upstairs. I narrowed my eyes at the ceiling and made my way up the stairs. Randy was in the hallway staring at the floor. I looked down and noticed his phone had been slightly smashed.

"Okay seriously what is going on?"

"It doesn't concern you." He muttered causing me to just nod.

"Right then." I said walking past him and into our bedroom. When I shut the door I couldn't stop the tears flowing down my cheeks.

**Randy**

I ran a hand over my face as Piper shut the door. This wasn't her fault but the thought of saying it out loud tore me up inside. Hell so did the thought. I looked at the phone on the floor and sighed. My lawyer had been trying to call me but I just didn't want to hear it. Knowing that there was a possibility that Alanna wasn't my daughter, I just can't describe it. I was there when she was born, I cut her cord, I burped her, I stayed with her when she couldn't sleep, I brought her on the road with me, I could go on. I can't lose her, it's not fair on me or her. You can't just take a child away from her parents. Oh god Piper needs to know, I essentially made her sign those papers, I'm probably going to hurt her again as well. Why was I so fucking stupid all those years ago. Yeah there isn't a point wondering that you idiot, all of this is your fault after all. No point dwelling on it though. But hey just think you could have screwed up everything with Piper and the reason that you did turns out not to be your daughter. No I can't keep thinking like this, I know how manipulative she can be. I sighed before standing up, I cleared up the phone and put it in the bin in the bathroom before walking towards my bedroom. I took a deep breath before walking in. It was quiet and I noticed Piper had her back to me. I stripped down to my boxers and got in beside her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before placing a kiss on her shoulder. When I put my head on the pillow I stared at her back. After a few minutes I noticed her hand swipe at her face before she shrunk further under the covers.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked leaning on my elbow.

"Nothing." She said, smooth Randy, real fucking smooth. I slowly turned her around causing her to push me away.

"Randy I'm trying to go to sleep."

"I need to talk to you."

"Now you wana talk."

"Yes…"

"Look Randy…"

"Please baby just hear me out." I pleaded.

"Okay." I sat up and reached for her hand and squeezed it slightly.

"Sam said something today and I'm not quite sure how to take it."

"What did she say?"

"She said Alanna wasn't my daughter." Piper sat up.

"She said what!" I turned on the light and saw Pipers eyes had widened.

"She told me that Alanna wasn't my daughter, her lawyer is going to the judge to appeal the custody decision, probably tomorrow."

"This is bullshit, I'm gonna go and see her and I will prove that Alanna is your daughter."

"P how are you going to do that, no offence intended."

"Well, I will prove it to her with my fist, after about ten times I'm sure she will begin to see that Alanna is clearly your daughter." I smirked slightly. Piper Calaway is always seen as the sweet, funny and smart woman from Texas. Some people forget that her dad is Mark Calaway who has quite the temper and it just so happens Piper inherited that said quality from old daddy Calaway.

"As much as I would love to see that, I don't think it would help our case." She shrugged.

"It would sure make us feel better though." She muttered.

"I love you." I said to her raising my palm to her cheek and slightly caressing it causing her to smile.

"I love you too, and I'm going to be by your side through whatever happens okay, I promise we are going to prove that Alanna is yours."

"I just feel so stupid, what if…"

"Don't Randy, we don't even know if this is true, Sam is conniving after all."

"I know but the way she looked at me I can't help but think she is actually telling the truth this time."

"Honey we will find out for sure, tomorrow we can ring the doctor and get him to do a DNA test, get it done and hopefully while we are waiting for the results the judge wont change his mind." I pulled her closer to me so her head was resting on my chest.

"And until then?" I said causing her to sigh.

"Well I think we both know we aren't going to sleep tonight, so I think maybe we stay here, turn the TV on watch some lame films or TV shows until we can either fall asleep or until the kids wake up." She said looking up at me with a slight smile causing me to smile back.

"I think I like the sound of that." I said kissing her forehead before reaching for the remote and turning the TV on.

"I'm still sorry for what I said earlier."

"It's okay." She replied.

"I thought you might have punched me in the face right there and then." I felt her shrug.

"I contemplated you sleeping on the sofa but you did that last night so I thought I would let you off tonight." I smirked at her comment.

"Thanks, I enjoy this much more than sleeping on the sofa."

**Morning**

I slowly came to and looked over at the clock. It was 7 am. I saw that Piper was still asleep on my chest causing me to smile. I kissed her hair before slowly getting out of bed careful not to disturb her. She groaned slightly but didn't wake up. When I went into the hallway I heard noises from the kids room. When I walked in I narrowed my eyes as I saw Sullivan attempting to climb out of his bed.

"You really are a little trouble maker buddy!" I said with a smile. I really would not have him any other way. I helped him out and he suddenly began to run around the room.

"Run, run, run, run." I watched him with a smile and then saw to the girls.

When I had managed to get them all downstairs I was about to go into the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. When I opened the door I smiled at my mom.

"Mom what are you doing here?" She pushed pass me.

"Good morning sweetie, I thought we could all spend some time together today."

"At seven in the morning?"

"Well I figured I could make you all breakfast, you look tired, where is Piper?"

"She's still in bed, it's been a long couple of days, is dad coming over?"

"Of course, not just yet but he will be here by the time breakfast is ready." I looked into the living room at the kids.

"When he gets here, we all need to talk."

"What's going on?" She asked, concern strong in her voice.

"Later."

"Randall…"

"Mom seriously it will just be easier with dad here."

"Right, I'll go get started on breakfast then."

I brought the kids into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen counter.

"You want some coffee?" She asked causing me to nod.

"Please." I said.

"Morning." Piper said with a slight smile walking into the kitchen. She kissed the kids before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissed me there to.

"Morning dear!" My mum said causing Piper to jump slightly.

"Hey Elaine, sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's okay sweetie, I'm making breakfast so put your feet up!" I felt Piper nod slightly and I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you." I smiled at her.

"I'm glad you did, one of us needs to be alert today."

"Did you sleep at all?" I shrugged.

"Maybe for about thirty minutes, but I'll be alright." She bit her lip and leaned even closer.

"I don't suppose you heard anything while I slept did you?" I shook my head.

"No, do you remember dreaming?"

"Just parts, it wasn't as full on as usual though."

"That's good baby, I still think you should go to California."

"Oh are you guys planning a trip to California!" My mum said with a smile.

"Uhh no I think it's just going to be Piper."

"Oh right, well I can always look after the children if you want to go with her…" Before I had a chance to reply my dad walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone." Everyone replied as he went to kiss the kids.

"Right, I better get this over and done with mom, dad, I think you should sit down for this."

"But honey I'm in the middle of breakfast." Mom said.

"He's right Elaine, I think you need to sit down for this." Piper said softly. Mom looked just as confused as dad and they both sat next to me on the kitchen stools.

"Wait, Piper are you pregnant again!" I quickly looked at Piper to see her eyes widen.

"No, no no, no." She said causing me to smile slightly.

"No mom me and Piper aren't having any more kids, yesterday I went to go see Sam."

"What did you go do that for son?" Dad said causing me to shrug.

"Trust me, I wish I hadn't, she claimed that Alanna wasn't my daughter." I said glancing over at her in her high chair.

"She said what!" My mom shrieked.

"Yeah I know mom, I'm not overjoyed either, I think this might just be that she found out about Piper signing the papers maybe."

"But just to make sure we are calling the doctor for a DNA test today." Piper finished for me.

"What if the test results aren't what you want to know."

"We will cross that bridge once we come to it." I said with a sigh.

"So what we just sit around and wait?"

"I'm not sure what to do yet."

"She is a vile human being." Mom hissed causing me to shrug.

"I only have myself to blame for bringing her into our lives." I said getting off the stool and going upstairs.

**A Couple of Hours Later**

"You know whatever happens, I'm always going to love you, I'd like to say I'll always be your dad but I have a feeling someone might stand in the way."

"Hey." I looked up to see Piper stood in the doorway.

"Hey." I replied quietly.

"I hate to interrupt you but your lawyer is downstairs, apparently it's important." I nodded slightly before kissing Alannas forehead and stood up. I followed Piper into the kitchen and greeted my lawyer.

"Mr Orton I'm just going to get straight to it, the judge has called to see you and Piper tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Another update!<strong>

**Reviews:**

**Bingobaby: I'm trying to incorporate as much family time as possible, so I shall try to put more in chapters =] Sam just needs to go away, you thought she would have learned from being pushed into a grave and being in jail, apparently not though lol. Thank you very much for the review!**

**jeffhardymegafan: Thank you I'm not sure how long this story will be but I shall complete it! Haha I found the profile picture hilarious as well =] Thank you very much for the review!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: She is one crazy lady! When will she realise shes lost him! Thank you very much for the review!**

**xXBXx**


	7. Your Fault

**Do not own anyone from WWE!**

* * *

><p>"Please be seated." Everyone in the court room sat down and a took a deep breath and glanced at Piper. We were both dressed smartly, Piper in a flowing white shirt with high waist trousers and her hair up while I wore a black pinstripe suit with a white shirt. I grabbed Piper's hand under the table causing her to look at me and give me a slight nod.<p>

"I've called you all back here today because it has come to my attention that the child in question, Alanna Marie Orton, may not have been fathered by Randy Keith Orton, I would like to ask why this issue has not arisen in the court before?" The court looked over to Sam and her lawyer, who stood up.

"Your honour, this was not brought to my attention until recently when my client stated to Mr Orton that he was not the father, this took place a couple of days ago, I believe my client did not say anything before because she was scared of the repercussions if she informed Mr Orton, I'm not sure if you are aware but it is believed he suffers from a disorder called Intermittent explosive disorder, in fact I believe it to be one of the factors when Miss Calaway left Mr Orton and put a restraining order against him."

I looked at Piper as my lawyer stood up.

"Your honour this is irrelevant to the case at hand, the order has since been revoked and Miss Calaway is living with Mr Orton and the two children that they had together."

"I am aware of the facts, please continue."

"As I said before my client was scared of Mr Orton and decided the right time to tell him was when Miss Calaway signed adoption papers as my client thought it would be unfair on Alanna, to be living with two people who do not have a biological connection with her." I rolled my eyes and looked at the floor. From then on in I didn't want to listen to this bullshit. I somehow managed to tune out her lawyer, how the fuck was she paying for him anyway. My attention was brought back when I heard the judge.

"I have decided that sole custody will go to Samantha Orton, who will be granted bail while we await on the DNA results and for her sentence. The adoption papers Piper Calaway signed are now declared void, however I realise Mrs Orton could be a danger to Randy Orton and Piper Calaway's children, therefore I am imposing a restraining order on Samantha Orton, you cannot contact Mr Orton or Miss Calaway and you cannot come within five hundred yards of them or their children, I will resume this session once the doctor has informed me of the test results, until then I will allow Mr Orton and Miss Calaway ten minutes with the child in question." I stared wide eyed at him and shook my head.

"You can't do this, she is my daughter." The bailiff came up to us and offered to lead us to where Alanna was being supervised while we were in court, I turned to the gallery and looked for my mom and dad and motioned for them to come with us. We followed him into the back and I walked slightly ahead of Piper who gave me a concerned look. When we got to a room I stopped when I saw Alanna. This was my little girl, I can't just walk away from her.

"I can't do this." I muttered but felt someone grab my arm. I looked to Piper.

"Yeah baby you can."

"This is so wrong." She sighed.

"I know…"

"You really don't." I said moving my arm out of her grasp. The pained look that crossed her face didn't go unnoticed by me but I chose to ignore it. I walked over to Alanna and picked her up.

"I am so, so, so, sorry baby, I promise you, you will come back to me soon, I'll make sure of it, please be safe baby, I love you so much, daddy loves you." I kissed her cheek and held her close for some time, I felt the tears run down my cheeks as I shut my eyes. I held her for a few more moments before setting her on the floor.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I muttered before walking out and pulling out my cell phone.

**Piper**

I watched Randy leave the room and I sighed before turning to see Bob and Elaine saying their goodbyes to Alanna. This shouldn't be happening I thought as I ran a hand through my hair. When Elaine handed Alanna to me I looked at the little girl before hugging her to me.

"I'm so sorry sugar, please stay safe, I'll miss you." I kissed her cheek and then saw the guard motion to me. I nodded and handed her over to him then watched him walk out the room.

"This is so cruel." Elaine said and I looked to them.

"I'm sorry guys."

"Honey we are sorry, I can't believe that conniving bitch is being let go."

"Neither can I, if she steps one foot out of line, I will not be responsible for my actions." I said feeling my fists clench. I noticed Bob Smirk.

"Come on little Calaway let's go find Randy then get back to your kids, least you still have them." I nodded slightly as we walked into the hallway. I glared as I saw Sam hugging her mom.

"Honey why don't you go check on Randy." I heard Elaine say behind me, I presumed she was talking to Bob. A couple of minutes later Sam noticed me glaring at her which led to her putting a smirk on her face. I took a few steps towards her but felt a hand on my arm. I turned to see Bob.

"You are better than that, I know you are." I sighed and looked around.

"Where's Randy?" I asked.

"I don't know he wasn't in the bathroom."

"Where do you think he is?" I could feel the panic rise inside of me.

"It's alright, he might have just gone to see the twins, you head back to your house and we will take a detour to ours to see if he went there, if not we will head straight to your house okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah thank you." They both smiled and followed me out.

**House**

"Randy!" I called as I walked through the front door.

"Hey P, how did it go?" Randy's brother was in the living room.

"Not good, has Randy come back here?" He shook his head.

"No sorry, what happened?" I sighed.

"We lost Alanna and Sam has been let out on bail."

"You can't be serious!" I shrugged.

"I am, your brother has done a disappearing act though, do you have any idea where he might go?"

"Maybe mom and dad's?"

"They've gone to check now, are the twins upstairs?"

"Yeah, I'll keep trying him." I smiled at him and walked up the stairs. After checking on the twins I was met with Elaine at the top of the stairs.

"I'm sorry sweetie he wasn't at our house." I sighed.

"It's alright, I'm sure he will call me and let me know where he is soon."

He didn't, Elaine made dinner and he still hadn't called or come back home. When they went to bed, we still hadn't heard from Randy. I was currently sat in the kitchen holding a cup of coffee when Nathan walked in.

"Still nothing?"

"Nope, you?"

"Yeah my brother clearly doesn't like my calls."

"I gave up about two hours ago."

"Maybe you should go to bed, and I'll drive around to see if I can find him." I smiled at him.

"Thanks Nathan but I think I'm just going to wait up for him, but you are more than welcome to stay."

"Thank you, I might just take you up on that offer, but for now I think you need some company."

"Your so sweet."

"It's the Orton charm." I laughed.

"Oh I know all about the Orton charm."

"Can I ask you something?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Sure."

"Why did you take him back, I mean we all saw how badly it affected you, why put yourself through it all again?"

"Because I have always had a soft spot for him, when I came back after everything, it seriously was not my intentions to let anything happen, but it did, I guess it's just that he's Randy Orton and…"

"You're Piper Calaway and there is just a connection." I pointed at him.

"You got it." He laughed.

"I'm happy and I know it sounds cheesy but you are good for him, when he was with Sam it was kind of like he went into some sort of self destructive mode, he got into some bad shit."

"What do you mean?" I asked but before I could reply my cell started ringing. I picked it up and took a deep breath.

"It's Randy." I muttered to Nathan before answering.

"Randy where are you?" I asked.

"_Piper?" _

"Yeah, who is this?"

"_This is Randy's friend Daryl, we're at this club and Randy is in a pretty bad shape."_

"Just tell me where it is and I'll be there as soon as I can." He told me and hopped up out of my seat.

"You want me to come with you?"

"It's alright you better stay here, thank you anyway." I said with a smile.

"No problem." I heard him say as I walked out of the front door.

When I reached the club I got out and walked to the door.

"Sorry miss join the queue." I looked at the queue then back at him.

"Look, I don't want trouble I'm just here to get my boyfriend, I've been told he's inside, I'll be in and out in like a minute."

"Have you got any I.D?" He had me there.

"I may have left my purse at home."

"No I.D, no entry."

"I understand that but I'm not here to party…"

"Dude that's Piper Calaway, go on in, Randy is in the VIP area." I smiled at the bouncer's friend.

"Thanks." I said rushing in before I could be stopped again.

I looked around as soon as I stepped in and noticed Randy at the bar, and surprise surprise he was surrounded by women. I smirked before pushing my way towards him.

"Oh come on baby, me and you could have a good time."

"I'm having a good time." I heard Randy said.

"But you can have a extra special good time." He turned around and glared at the girl, who by the way had appeared to have left her house forgetting her skirt.

"Look, I already said no, so have some self-respect and leave before my girlfriend punches you in the face." I guess he saw me standing there, I have to admit though he didn't sound the soberest of people.

"What girlfriend?"

"The one stood behind you." I said causing the girl to jump.

"Really you want that instead of this." I rolled my eyes.

"Time to go sweetie." I said to Randy who shrugged.

"I don't want to go home."

"I think you do buddy." A guy next to him said. I presumed he would be Daryl.

"He clearly wants to stay."

"Your still here." I said with a bored tone.

"Well he doesn't want to go with you." Randy turned round sharply.

"He can speak for himself!" He spat. Daryl pushed him slightly.

"Let's go for a smoke!" Daryl declared then nodded at me, I got that we were going to ambush Randy into my car, he wasn't going to go willingly otherwise.

"I'll come to!" The woman said but I stepped in her way.

"If you want to keep that nose in it's condition I suggest you stay here honey." I blew her a kiss before following Randy and Daryl out.

"Name's Daryl, nice to finally meet you." I smiled.

"Piper, and you too not that I knew anything about you to be honest with you."

"Thanks Randy." He said.

"I didn't do anything." Randy replied.

"My car is just up here." I said.

"Okay."

"I don't wana go!"

"Randy you sound like a five year old."

"I'm probably never going to see Alanna at five." Randy said causing me to sigh.

"Oh shit." I muttered.

"Come on man get in the car." Daryl said pushing him in and shutting the door.

"Thanks, do you need a ride?" I asked with a sigh.

"I don't want to put you out."

"No seriously it's fine, I owe you anyway, I mean I had no idea where he was, anything could have happened."

"I did tell him to call you." Before I could reply I jumped at the sound of the horn.

"I think we better go." Daryl said getting into the car.

After dropping Daryl off at his house I made my way back to our house. The ride home was silent and when we reached home, Randy stumbled out of the car.

"Let me help you." I said but he pushed me away.

"No, I can walk!"

"Alright." I muttered while unlocking the front door. I walked in and smiled slightly at Nathan who was stood in the living room doorway.

"Hey bro, we've been worried about you." I heard Nathan say as I walked into the kitchen. I got a glass of water and two Tylenol before walking out into the hallway.

"Here." I said going to hand the water to Randy.

"I don't want any water."

"You sure, I'm just thinking of you tomorrow morning."

"You weren't thinking of me today were you." That confused me.

"Look I'll put this on the bedside table…" He knocked the glass out of my hand sending it crashing to the floor.

"I said I don't want any water, matter of fact I don't want anything from you!"

"Whoa bro calm down."

"What's going on?" Elaine asked walking down the stairs.

"Sorry the glass of water slipped from my hand." I replied.

"Oh let me help you clean it up, Randy where were you, we were all worried."

"No Elaine I'll be fine really." I said bending down to get the glass.

"You were all worried about me, what about my daughter, I bet you aren't worried about her are you!"

"Of course we are sweetie." Elaine said.

"No your not, especially not her!" I looked up at him.

"Randy your drunk." Nathan said.

"Well done little brother."

"Just keep your cool in front of mom okay?"

"I'll go make some coffee." I said standing up.

"No, this is your fault Piper!" He said glaring at me.

"Randy!" Elaine said.

"You were there mom, you were there when they said Piper took the kids off of me, I bet that's why Alanna got ripped away from me, because of you!" He said giving me a slight push causing the glass to pierce the skin of my hand. I gasped as I watched the blood drip down my arm. After a second I glared at him.

"P, shit I'm…" Before he could reply my fist met with his jaw causing him to fall to the floor. I turned around and began heading up the stairs.

"Uhh Piper do you want me to carry him up the stairs?" Nathan asked.

"Leave him there for all I care." I walked into the bathroom and began cleaning my hand.

"You need some help?" Elaine asked.

"It's okay, it's not a deep wound."

"I'm sorry for everything he was saying."

"I know you're his mom but it isn't your job to apologise, he stepped way out of line."

"Just wait till morning I know he didn't mean it."

"I'm sure on some level he did, but I'm probably not going to be here in the morning."

"What do you mean?" She asked worriedly.

"I just…I just have to go somewhere."

"Are you taking the twins?"

"I was planning on it."

"Oh Piper please, let them stay here he's already lost Alanna, not the twins as well, that would just break him, I promise I will be here with him to help him out." I sighed.

"I'm not worried about leaving the twins with him Elaine, I would never do that to him again, I just can't be here right now and hopefully when hes sobered up we can sort things out."

"Okay dear, when are you going to go?"

"I think right now seems like a pretty good time to go." So that's what I did, I packed a bag and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I have no excuses this time but this chapter was quite hard to write. So I apologise if it wasn't as enjoyable as other chapters! I know Randy is drunk but I do actually know people who talk okay when they've had a bit too much to drink lol.<strong>

**msgemgem: Haha this time she did hit him. Can't say I don't blame her to be honest. I like your view about Alanna not being Randy's so it would just be him, Piper and the twins as well as having Alanna included in all of that...we shall just have to wait and see what happens! Thank you very much for the review!**

**miamitravel: I'm so sorry I left you hanging...and for so long! I feel terrible! We shall have to see if Sam was telling the truth for once or not soon! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Bingobaby: I'm going to let you know that when Sam goes this story will continue for a little while! I'm sorry there were no happy moments in this chapter though! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: We shall have to see soon! Thank you very much for the review!**

**So I feel like I have to mention RAW and everything going on with CM Punk...This man is an actual legend and he has done possibly the best promos I've heard in quite some time. I feel like they are so good that I need to include them in this story, not necessarily his actual speeches but it's just too good to pass up. It won't be for a while yet cause we haven't even got to Wrestlemania yet but it will be here in some sort of context.**

**Anyways Thank you all for sticking with me!**

**xXBXx**


	8. Leaving You

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone from WWE**

* * *

><p>I ran my hands over the lettering and sighed.<p>

"God I just want to be in your arms right now, you know I'm not sure if I told you this but I used to love the way you smell, even if it was stale cigarettes, alcohol and your cologne. To be honest I'm not quite sure how I've gotten this far without you, you were always there for me, hell I remember that time when I wasn't feeling alright and I was talking to you on the phone and you just knew something was wrong and a couple of hours later you were at my door." I giggled slightly.

"You were always good to get drunk with as well, there are so many times to talk about, but when my divorce was finalized and we got so hammered you called Randy up and just started saying all of this random shit to him, not even angry stuff, well you know what you said to him." I sighed.

"I'm not quite sure why I came here, I guess I just wanted to talk to you, I tried your cell phone earlier, which was stupid of me, they cancelled your service by the way, I just wanted to hear your voice though. Randy said I needed to come here and talk to the guys, I keep dreaming about you, the other night I dreamed about my wedding and that dance we shared but you spun me and then you were gone, it freaked me out and then I woke up and realised I was at home, I haven't told Randy what happens in the dreams, he just knows you are in them." I could feel the tears run down my face.

"The drums are amazing by the way, I can't believe you won't be here to teach the kids, although it looks like Sullivan wants to take your place in Sevenfold, we haven't let him on the actual drums yet but Randy bought some plastic drums and Sully goes crazy for them."

"Oh Jimmy I feel like I've messed up big time, please come back!" And that was when everything I had been holding in for the past couple of months came out and I broke down in front of Jimmy's grave. After some time I managed to slow my breathing down but could still feel the tears falling.

"Piper?" I lifted my head up and looked at the grave.

"Jimmy?" I muttered.

"P, is that you?" I turned round and could make out a figure in the dark.

"Brian?" He moved to my side and sat on my bag with me.

"Sugar what the hell are you doing here?"

"It's all my fault Brian."

"What is, hey shush sweet." He pulled me to him and started running his fingers through my hair.

"It all is."

"Hey calm down, it's all right."

"No it isn't, if I hadn't taken them away we wouldn't have lost her."

"Are you talking about Alanna?" I nodded.

"Yeah, in court they brought up me taking the twins off Randy, I felt like it pushed them to decide what they did."

"You can't say that, I bet Randy doesn't think that." I shook my head.

"Yeah he does, he said so himself."

"He what?" I shrugged.

"He was drunk…"

"P that doesn't make it okay."

"I know, but he is right."

"No he isn't, when you took the twins off of him, you had your reasons and it was a completely different situation to the one you are in now."

"I still can't help but feel it is." He raised my head to look at him.

"Look at me, this isn't your fault, if Jimmy was still here and you were saying this to him, I'm pretty sure he would be close to giving you a bit of a slap, a friendly one of course seeing as he never hit a woman in his life." I smiled slightly and looked around a bit.

"Brian why are you here?" He sighed.

"I find it hard to sleep now, what with everything that happened to Jimmy, I went for a walk and ended up here, it's happened quite a couple of times now."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one having trouble with sleep."

"You having the same problem?"

"I can get to sleep but it's the dream that gets me, sometimes it's memories sometimes it's memories that turn into nightmares, they are the worse, then other times he just pops up, it's all really weird." I shivered slightly causing Brian to stand up.

"Where are you staying?" He asked.

"I was just gonna get a hotel, it's late I don't want to disturb any of you."

"Your staying with me, come on."

"Are you sure, I don't want to intrude." I bit my lip.

"Where is Piper and what have you done with her, of course you aren't intruding, anyway the girlfriend is away, so I'm home alone."

"Okay." He pulled me up off of my bag, picked it up, put his arm around me and we walked back towards his house.

**Randy**

I groaned as I came to and regretted opening my eyes instantly. Piper always had a thing with falling asleep with the curtains open and usually I don't mind but today, well lets just say I'm not feeling to good today. I turned over and was going to snuggle next to Piper but I was met with leather. That's odd. I lifted my head up and noticed I wasn't even in my bedroom, but the living room. Maybe I couldn't make it up the stairs last night. I took a deep breath and managed to sit up. Urgh I may have drank to much last night. I know what I needed. Some Piper Calaway spooning, the perfect hangover cure. I managed to get off the couch and stumbled slightly up the stairs. I opened the bedroom door quietly and walked in the room but stopped short. She wasn't in bed. Maybe she was in the kitchen. I managed to make my way back down the stairs and into the kitchen. I looked around and frowned. She wasn't in here either.

"Randy?" I turned to my mom.

"Mom where is Piper?" She sighed.

"You better sit down and I'll make you some coffee." I nodded and sat at the counter.

"So what's going on?"

"You don't remember anything?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Randy you were very drunk last night."

"I got that from the massive headache I have this morning."

"Piper collected you from the club and when you got back here, well you said some horrible things."

"Well look who's up." My brother said walking into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here, did you stay here last night?" I asked.

"Yeah, Piper said I could."

"Okay, so where is she mom?"

"She's gone." Nathan answered for her.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"You were a complete asshole last night, nice shiner by the way, girl is certainly packing a punch."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you not looked in the mirror today?" I shook my head and got off of the chair and walked to the hallway to look in the mirror. Shit my eye was black, I was shocked I could open my eye.

"You're telling me Piper did this?"

"Yeah, because her loving boyfriend made a point of letting her know that he thought she was the reason his daughter was taken away, you fucking idiot."

"Nathan!" My mom said.

"Wait, I did that?" I asked.

"Yeah no wonder she has gone, you say you love her but all you do is treat her like shit."

"Where is she, has she taken the twins?" I felt myself begin to panic.

"I managed to convince her not to take the twins, I don't think she's left you Randy, I think she has just gone to clear her head." Mom explained.

"Did she say where she was going?" Mom shook her head.

"No she just left, maybe she has gone to Texas."

"A part of me hopes she has so Mark can come and kick some sense into your ass." Nathan said.

"Nathan that's enough!"

"No mom it's not, I've watched as Randy found a girl who loved him for him no matter what shit he pulled yet he goes and pulls a stunt like this time after time, get your head together man, she fucking loves you." I sighed.

"He's right mom." I said fishing my cell phone out of my pocket.

"I'm going to go call Mark."

**Piper**

I groaned as I fell off the bed with my phone in my hand.

"Hello?"

"_Piper where are you?"_

"Hi dad, I'm fine thanks for asking."

"_Piper, why is Orton calling up my phone asking if you are with me, has he fucked up again?" _

"I'm fine, I'm safe, I'm in California, and maybe, but I'm not going to fill you in now, I came to California for personal reasons."

"_Care to share with an old man?"_ I smiled slightly.

"Not right now dad, but hey it's Wrestlemania next week, how about some father daughter time in the form of dinner."

"_Sure but I expect some ring time as well."_

"Of course."

"_Alright, I'll see you soon, Piper I love you." _

"I love you too daddy."

**Randy**

I was sat outside with my head in my hands. I had tried calling Piper but I couldn't get through to her. I'm not sure how long I had been sat there but my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered not looking at the caller ID.

"_Hey Randy." _I sat up right.

"Baby are you okay?"

"_I'm okay, I was just calling to let you know I'm safe."_

"I'm so sorry about what I said last night, I didn't mean anything, I was just so mad…"

"_But you did say it, now isn't the time to talk about it though, we'll talk Monday."_

"You can come back though." I heard her sigh.

"_I _**know**_ but I'm okay where I am, I need time to cool off or I might punch you in the face again." _I couldn't help but smile.

"I would love for you to come back and punch me in the face, you could give me a matching black eye."

"_You have a black eye?" _

"Yeah a nice one to, I knew there was a reason I got back with you."

"_Because I can kick your ass?" _

"Precisely and maybe other things."

"_That's nice to hear."_ I took a deep breath.

"P are you going to leave me?" The line went quiet and I wasn't sure if she had hung up.

"_No Randy, I'm not going to leave you, I'll see you Monday."_

* * *

><p><strong>Randy you fool! Next time will be Wrestlemania week! I haven't forgot about the DNA thing either I just would like them to get past Wrestlemania before the results are revealed...Not that I have decided on the results yet.<strong>

**I've been thinking seeing as Piper has twitter in this story and in real life Mr Orton answers questions, if you have any questions you want to ask Piper feel free to and I shall include them in the story =] The more quirky the better and just a reminder she can't answer questions about the court case!**

**Reviews!**

**Randy4rkocenahardy: Stupid Orton! She won't let him off that easily and the results of the DNA testing will be soon. Thank you for the review!**

**Bingobaby: She isn't leaving him so that's somewhat of a happy moment haha, they will start coming soon, hopefully, I don't want to bring my readers down! Thank you for the review!**

**msgemgem: The whole thing with Sam was just a spanner in the works and I'm not sure if I'm going to bring it into play or just let Randy and Piper have some peace, but knowing Sam I don't think she will just want to sit at home while she waits for the results. Randy is a douche but I think he regrets it but Piper will probably make him sweat it out lol. Thank you for the review!**

**Anon Reviewer: Yes I will be finishing this story. Thank you for the review!**

**Viper Cena Fan: I really should get rid of Sam shouldn't I? Drunken Randy is usually supposed to be fun, however this time he was a doughnut! Thank you for the review!**

**Until next time!**

**Oh also money in the bank with CM Punk...superb!**

**xXBXx**


	9. Wrestlemania Week Part 1

**New chapter =]**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone from WWE or Sevenfold**

* * *

><p>"Urgh I can't believe you have to go already." I pouted at Brian.<p>

"I know but it's wrestlemania week and it's just too good to miss, thank you for letting me stay though."

"Anytime babe you know that."

"It means a lot, this weekend has been good for me."

"Me too, what are you going to do about Randy?" He asked causing me to shrug.

"That is something I haven't figured out yet, but don't worry I'm not going to let him off easily." I said causing Brian to laugh.

"Of course not if you did I would ask if you were ill."

"Cheeky." They called my flight causing me to sigh.

"I guess you better get going, have a safe flight and keep me posted." I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Of course, see you later." I said pecking his cheek before walking towards my gate.

**Randy**

"Man I can't believe how good she got you!" John said laughing.

"Yeah laugh it up, you know I wish she punched you when we were on the bus then you will see what its like."

"No thank you, I'd rather keep my beautiful face in tact." He said causing me to roll my eyes. We walked into catering and sat with some other guys.

"Dude what the hell happened to your face?" Phil asked.

"I walked into a door." I muttered.

"Yeah a Piper Calaway shape door." John said causing me to glare at him.

"I never saw Piper as the abusing type." Stu commented.

"Well it runs in the family, yeah I respect Mark but he can go from normal to bat shit crazy in 0.5 seconds." Mike commented. I looked at him.

"Look you only have yourself to blame, it's a well known backstage rule that if Piper Calaway appears in playboy or some sort of mens magazine you do not look at it in the hallway, it's even risky in the mens locker room, Piper Calaway magazine time should be a part of your personal time." I explained.

"Randy that's stupid!" Stu said.

"Maybe but if you value your health you will take the advice and avoid a bashing from Mark."

"Damn I forgot about the Piper magazine rule." Mike said hitting his head with his hand causing us to laugh at him.

"Can you turn the TV to ABC and quickly." Steph said rushing into catering.

"What's up her ass." Phil muttered.

"Randy you might need to see this." She said walking over to us.

"**I just don't understand how this woman could ditch her family in such a stressful time to go to another state and party with her friends." Sherri Shepard exclaimed.**

"**Hang on a second it wasn't exactly partying, the picture just shows her in a bar with some friends, maybe they are just trying to make her feel better." Whoopi Goldberg replied. **

"Oh my god." I sighed as a picture of Piper with the guys from Sevenfold came up on screen.

"**For the viewers at home that's a picture of Piper Calaway, a WWE Diva seen with the band Avenged Sevenfold over the weekend and the reason this is causing such a stir is because on Friday a court decided that this woman along with her boyfriend Randy Orton lost custody of his daughter and yet another photo leaked onto the internet of him with the couples twins."**

Another picture came up on the screen with me in a restaurant with the twins.

"This is so stupid." John said.

"**That picture just breaks my heart I mean it is Randy who lost his daughter yet he is the one looking after the twins while it seems Piper has just deserted her family to go see friends and have a couple of beers to me it just doesn't seem right for her to choose to do that especially as she has gone to another state." Elisabeth Hasselbeck said. **

"**Now we don't know what exactly has happened between these two and I understand where both of you are coming from but maybe this couple are handling a very tough situation differently than we all would." Barbra Walters explained.**

"**I still think it is wrong to do this in such a tough situation, it just seems irresponsible for a woman who is nearly thirty, who I've heard has quite strong family values has demonstrated that she clearly doesn't and I just think she was being plain selfish by heading out to another state alone." **

"They just had to bring up the fact that I'm nearly thirty didn't they." We all turned round at the sound of the voice and I saw Piper with her hands on her hips looking at the TV.

"P." I whispered but she didn't hear.

"Hey sweetie you okay?" Stephanie asked her. She looked at the TV then to Steph and gave her a nod.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna head to the locker room." We all watched her walk away then back to the TV to see it had gone to commercial break. I stood up.

"I'm going to see Piper."

"Man do you think that is a good idea?" John asked.

"Yeah I do." I said walking away.

**Piper**

I sat on the sofa with my head in my hands. Maybe I was being selfish by leaving my family behind. I mean Randy needed me, he just lost his daughter and I did go to another state leaving him behind with my children are at a age where they can be a handful.

"Hey you." Randy said walking into the room.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Look don't take anything they said to heart they have no idea whats going on."

"But surely they are right I did abandon…"

"You didn't abandon us it was my fault, I said some stupid things and I want you to know I really didn't mean anything I said…"

"Randy…"

"No listen to me P, it wasn't your fault that Alanna has been taken away it's Sam's fault, vindictive bitch." I sighed.

"Look Randy, when you said what you did to me it broke my heart, and I do blame myself, if I hadn't taken the twins off of you I have a feeling things might have turned out a bit differently if I hadn't have done what I did, hell I even regretted doing it back then and when you actually said it to me god I just wasn't sure what to think other than I had messed up big time and that's why I left, I just got on a plane and just got out of here, I went to Jimmy's grave and just let everything out and it did me good, then I went and stayed with Brian and we talked about a lot including the dreams, it's nice when someone is going through the same thing as you, well not exactly the same but similar…"

"P I'm just a fucking idiot and I'm happy to admit that and I deserved the punch." I smirked and lifted my hand to his chin so I could get a better look at the damage I had done.

"I got you good." I said with a slight smile.

"You seem happy about that." He said causing me to shrug,

"Little bit." He touched my hand and I winced slightly causing him to look at me weird.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah just that my hand is a bit sore still."

"Why, what happened?"

"You don't remember?" I asked.

"What's going on, did I do this?"

"The other night I had a glass of water, it smashed on the floor and as I was holding the glass off the floor in my hand you grabbed me and I clenched my hand around the glass."

"I'm a dick."

"It's fine." I said.

"No, no it's not, I should still be making this good for you, you've come back to me and I'm so happy about that and I need to make sure that I don't mess things up so I don't lose you again." I looked at him and smiled.

"Orton you aren't getting rid of me that easy." I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to me.

"Promise?" He whispered.

"As long as you don't pull any more stupid moves, I promise." I said before kissing him softly.

"Sorry to interrupt but I wanted to see my best friend." We pulled away from each other and looked toward the door and saw Steph standing there."Hey sugar." I said with a smile.

"I just wanted to make sure you are okay and to run tonight by you guys."

"I'll live." I replied.

"Good, they don't know what they are talking about, anyways tonight we want you in the ring with your dad, Shawn and Paul." My eyes widened.

"You want me to what?"

"Well you won't have a lot to say cause it's mainly between Taker and Hunter but we just thought it would make it fairer if you were in your dads corner, we know you can hold your own in that ring with such big superstars which is why we want you there, Randy will have his own segment with Phil, we just didn't think you would fit in there and we wanted to give you some air time."

"Thanks Steph."

"You guys need to come out soon, there are people who want to see you."

"Maybe we just want to see each other." Randy said with a smirk.

"Save the sexy time for later people we have a show to put on." She said walking out.

"So where are the twins?" I asked him.

"With your dad, who by the way is looking after them tonight for us."

"Hmm sounds good, but just so you know, you still aren't off the hook just yet." I said as he pulled me to him.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said kissing me. When we pulled away from each other I pulled him out of the locker room and surprisingly ran into my dad and Michelle with the twins.

"Hey daddy!" I said giving him a hug then kissing Sullivan on the cheek.

"You okay?" He asked looking between me and Randy.

"Yeah dad."

"Where you guys heading?" Michelle asked handing Willow to me.

"Probably catering."

"We will come with, the twins seem hungry." I smiled and we walked into catering, earning some looks off of people. Dad sat down at a table but I noticed someone across the room.

"One second." I said to dad as I moved across the room.

"Well, well, well look who is stealing the spotlight at wrestlemania."

* * *

><p><strong>Again Im sorry Im a terrible updater!<strong>

**Bingobaby: I thought it would be good for her to go to the grave, it's something I feel quite a lot of people would do if they were feeling a little lost. Thank you very much for the review!**

**Viper Cena Fan: She just might pop up again damn woman cant stay quiet! I think it would be harsh for me to get Piper to leave Randy which is why I'm not gonna do it! Thank you very much for the review! **

**Thanks again guys!**


	10. Wrestlemania Week Part 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone from WWE or Affilited with them**

* * *

><p>"You of all people know I would rather have you as my tag team partner, than someone who has just learned a couple of moves." I smiled.<p>

"You better Trishy!" I said causing her to laugh.

"How are you P and look at this little one, she is such a cutie!"

"I know right but I'm okay, I miss you though."

"I miss you too, I can't believe how long it has been since I've seen you in person."

"We both have been bad but when you've got twins and you come back on the road it's quite tough to go visit people." I saw her smirk.

"And when you get back with your ex-husband, I imagine that is also time consuming, thanks for keeping me updated on that by the way."

"Daddy!" Willow shrieked causing me to look round to see Randy heading our way.

"I'm sorry, but we will talk later yeah?"

"Well I'm apparently going out tonight with most of the roster, you should come, let your hair down."

"We will both be there, how are you Trish?" Randy said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm okay but I got to go find Snooki, gotta talk about tonight, but I'll see you guys later." She said kissing my cheek then walking away.

"What's it like seeing her back?" Randy asked.

"Good, it feels a bit like old times, it just sucks that I don't get to face her in the ring."

"Maybe you should mention something to her, or Steph I'm sure people would love to see that." I sighed.

"Na I don't think shes sticking around."

"Least you have this week with her, and Dwayne."

"That I do."

"So are you excited to be working with your dad tonight?"

"Yeah baby, although I'm not quite sure how I'm going to fit in the whole scenario, it does seem a bit random, but I'm excited to do the leather thing again." He raised an eyebrow.

"The leather thing?" He asked causing me to shrug.

"Well I got to fit into the part,"

"You think you can fit into the part a bit later on?" He said with a smirk.

"Honey I'm holding our daughter." I said sweetly.

"Who will never wear leather." He said matter of factly causing me to laugh.

"Come on lets get some food."

**RAW**

**Ain't no grave by Johnny Cash filled the arena causing the fans to jump to their feet and cheer on the phenom, the Undertaker. He slowly walked down the aisle.**

"**Ladies and gentleman a complete show of respect, for the man with the greatest streak ever at wrestle mania, 18 and 0, the awe inspiring, one of a kind, mythical, undertaker." Michael Cole said to the viewers at home. Suddenly the sound of motorhead came on causing the fans to cheer once again but this time for HHH. As he made his way up to the ring and stood on the apron a singing bell sounded and the lights in the arena went out. When they came back on both men were stood in the middle of the ring staring each other down. After about fifty seconds another sound entered the arena. This time it was the music of Shawn Michaels.**

"**Oh my god, ladies and gentleman hall of fame inductee, Shawn Michaels!" **

**Shawn posed at the top of the ramp for the fans before making his way to the ring.**

"**It must be wrestlemania week!" **

**When Shawn got into the ring he paraded around the ring and then grabbed a microphone. When his music died down the fans began to chant 'HBK'. The two oponents looked at him but just as Shawn brought the microphone to his lips the lights went out once again and Scream by the Misfits began to play. HHH and Shawn looked up at the stage while Taker kept his eyes trained on HHH. When the music fully kicked in the fans cheered as Piper Calaway stepped out at the top of the stage. Her long brown hair was in thick curls and she was wearing a strapless leather dress which was short and also had a black lace train as well as lace off the shoulders. Her heels were black and high. She sashayed to the ring her eyes focused on the men in the ring.**

"**That's Piper Calaway, Undertakers daughter!" Cole exclaimed.**

"**I know Piper is one of the toughest divas in this business but I don't think this is such a good idea that she is out here." King said expressing his concern. **

"**What do you know King, maybe a pedigree or some sweet chin music will knock some sense into her."**

"**I don't think her father would let that happen Cole." **

"**I'm surprised her father doesn't send her back to change!"**

"**Since when did you become one with fashion Cole, I'm not quite sure who you are looking at though cause she looks hot." **

**Piper entered the ring and walked around to get a microphone. When it was passed to her she removed the WWE logo and threw it on the floor. She then moved back around so she was stood by her father who looked at her before turning back to HHH and Shawn. **

**Shawn held his hands up.**

"**I am really sorry, that I'm interrupting, but guys I've gotta tell you that there was absolutely no way, like Piper I'm sure, that I was going to miss this. This Sunday wrestlemania 27, the biggest match of your careers. On one side you've got the undertaker, the phenom, the deadman, the last outlaw and as much as it pains me to say it the greatest streak of all time, the 18 and 0 streak." The fans cheered loudly. "But on the other side you've got the game triple H, the cerebral assassin, the king of kings, the thirteen time world champion and perhaps his greatest asset, he's my best friend, but you know something, I guarantee that after this Sunday both of you won't be the same again, wrestlemania 27. And I've just got one question, what in the hell makes you think you can do what I couldn't do." Shawn said turning to Hunter. Hunter began to talk about how Shawn had gone soft and about the pact that they had made on the road together. He turned back to Taker and said how much he respected him and looked up at him. He respected how Taker would go out to the ring every night even if he was injured. **

**When he was done the pair stared each other down once again, until Piper stood in front of Taker.**

"**You know Hunter, every time I see you out here I lose just a little bit more respect for you, because every time you walk out here you get a little bit bigger for your own boots. I want to bring something to the WWE universes attention right now. In 2001 at Wrestlemania seventeen, I remember standing at ringside looking on at my father in the ring, I also watched as he took his streak from 8 and 0 to 9 and 0. Now let me just jog my memory, who was it that he beat, hmmm, it wasn't Shawn Michaels, it wasn't the Rock or Stone Cold for that matter oh yeah of course, it was you!" She said glaring and pointing at Hunter.**

"**If you couldn't do it then what the hell makes you think you can defeat the streak now, your best friend Shawn right here attempted it twice and failed, hell even my uncle Kane tried to beat his own brother but guess what he also failed. The only thing that you are going to prove on Sunday is that you aren't the one to break the streak because the streak can't be broken." Piper passed the microphone to her father, who began to say his piece to Hunter. After saying something about Shawn he attempted to hit the sweet chin music on Taker but he caught it and grabbed Shawn's throat. Hunter went for Taker and Piper grabbed his arm causing him to push her off of him and she landed on the matt. Hunter ripped Taker away and the two began stare each other down. **

"**Shawn, tell him why I'm going to beat him at Wrestlemania." Hunter said into the microphone, however he was met with silence. Shawn didn't answer him and walked out of the ring. Piper stared in amazement and pulled herself up with the help of the ropes and nodded to her dad when he looked at her before turning back to the scene in front of them. Shawn was saying that Hunter can't do it and began to walk into the back. Piper and Taker began to make their way out of the ring but before he left the ring Taker gave a small laugh before tipping his hat to Hunter causing Piper to smirk. The pair began walking to the back leaving Hunter on his own in the ring. When they reached the top of the ramp both Piper and Taker looked back to the ring before heading into the back. **

**Piper**

"Ahh that was so fun, how was that, did I do okay?" I asked dad once we got backstage.

"Yeah you did great, not sure that Steph will like the revelation that me and Paul have already had a fight at wrestlemania." I shrugged.

"She will get over it, damn I forgot how fun it was to work with you daddy." He smiled.

"I miss working with you, hopefully we will get the chance to before your old man has to retire." I looked up at him and frowned.

"I don't want you to retire." I said quietly.

"It's going to happy sooner or later sweetie, I can't quite move how I used to."

"You are still one of the best." He pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, now I hear you are going out tonight, so go out have a good time and I will see you tomorrow, do you want to do lunch?" I smiled.

"Yeah sure, call me tomorrow." I said hugging him one more time before walking away.

**Later That Evening**

"Piper Calaway I love you!" Trish shrieked as they sat in a booth.

"I love you too, god it's been so long since we have done this!"

"I know right, anyway there is something I've been meaning to ask you!"

"What is it?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were getting back with Randy."

"It's complicated sugar, it just happened, I guess we are addicted to one another." We both laughed as I said that.

"Oh god you've gone cheesy, you really did still love him, no matter how many times you denied it." I nodded.

"Unfortunately yes, I've gone cheesy!" She pulled me to her.

"Can I bagsy bridesmaid?" She said smiling.

"Just cause I've gone cheesy doesn't mean I want to tie the knot again, I'm just enjoying family time and there is still way too much shit going on with Sam."

"Oh damn that bitch bat shit crazy."

"Oh damn Trishy has had a bit too much to drink." She shook her head.

"Actually I haven't had enough to drink, to the bar!" She said jumping up and pointing to the bar.

"You go, I'm going to the bathroom, just make sure the drink involves some JD."

**Randy**

"Man I'm getting old." I said as I stood next to John.

"What's up?"

"I just wana head back to the hotel."

"Well that's understandable looking at the piece of ass you came here with." I rolled my eyes and hit Mike on the back of the head.

"Uncalled for, she isn't just any piece of ass."

"No but it is a fine one." Phil said with a laugh.

"Hey guys!" Trish said stumbling over to us.

"Where is P?" I asked.

"You, I want to talk to you, if you break my girls heart again, I swear to god Randy that it is, we shall not be friends anymore and I will go double Canadian bitch on your ass!" I smiled slightly.

"That isn't my plan Trish, I love her…"

"Good!" The guys smirked at me as she turned to get some drinks. A couple of minutes later Piper came over.

"Hey guys are you having a good time?" There were mixed answers and she walked over to me and put her arms around my waist before leaning up kissing my neck then heading towards my ear.

"You okay baby?" I looked at her.

"Yeah I'm just not really feeling it tonight."

"Well do you want to head back…"

"No you are having a good time." She smiled.

"Seriously it's fine, anyway we have a hotel room, no kids around and some make-up sex to have, so come on let's go, Hey Trish sorry baby but I'm heading off, see you guys later." She shouted over the music before dragging me away with a massive smile on my face.

**Piper**

"Hey daddy." I said kissing him on the cheek as I sat down.

"Hey, good night?" He asked with a smile.

"It was okay, we left early though."

"That's not like you." I sighed."What can I say, I'm getting old!" He smirked at me.

"Your getting old huh?"

"Uhh yeah, god I'm thirty soon, that is scary."

"Hey it's even scarier for me, I'm not even fifty yet and my little girl is turning thirty in a couple of weeks."

"Okay I think we should stop this conversation now before we both have a midlife crisis." I said causing him to laugh.

"So how is St. Louis?" He asked me.

"It's pretty good apart from certain events going on right now…"

"Sam?" He asked causing me to nod.

"She's just out of control dad and I don't know what to do, I mean I know I took the twins away from Randy but not once did I accuse him of not being their father and he's heartbroken and I don't know what to do."

"What happened the other night?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Piper, tell me, I'm not going to do anything, I just want to make sure you're alright." I looked at him.

"We had a bit of a domestic, I mean he was totally wasted when it happened…"

"Piper!"

"Okay, he said that it was my fault that Alanna got taken away, but before you start I agree with him, me taking the twins away from him did not look good in court, but at the time he just took it to far, hence the black eye."

"Good, I was worried for a second there that you were going soft." I smiled.

"Not at all, I'm a Calaway."

"That you are, so you went to California?" I nodded.

"When he said what he did I just didn't want to be around him, so I went to Cali, I was planning to go anyway but that night, well I ended up at Jimmy's grave, I just wanted to talk to him, it sounds stupid but it actually helped, everything I had been holding in I just let go, after that I stayed with Brian, it was just all good for me I promise you." I said with a slight smile.

"As long as you are happy, that is all I care about."

"I know, I am, well I will be once this DNA situation is out of the way, anyway how is married life treating you this time?" He laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so so so so so so so so so sorry this has taken two weeks! I've had pretty serious family stuff go down a week ago and it kinda threw me off track. Anyway I'm here and I will try and have the next update by sunday at the latest but I have a exam next week so bear with me if it isn't up by sunday.<strong>

**Also we are so close to finding out if Randy is Alannas dad so I want your opinions! Do you want Randy to be Alannas dad or not...I'm leaving it to you guys!**

**I'm also still open to write answers if you have a question for Piper! =]**

**Reviews**

msgemgem: ****I'm sorry but I didn't get your review for the other chapter, otherwise I would have replied! Maybe FF was having an off day =/ I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter though and you're right, I can't just split them up it wouldn't seem right! Thank you very much for the review!****

Bingobaby: ****Exactly and that was what I was aiming for for Piper, I think it was about time for a bit of a breakdown. I just can't keep them apart lol no matter how much of a douche Randy can be lol. I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you very much for the review!****

Viper Cena Fan: ****I was about to cut the ring scene out cause I didn't think it would fit but then I saw your review and then decided hell I keep it in anyway lol! I'm happy things are okay with them as well! Thank you very much for the review!****

**So thank you all for reading! There will be one more wrestlemania chapter!**

xXBXx


	11. Wrestlemania Week Part 3

**Here is the next update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from WWE or affilated.**

* * *

><p>I smiled as I felt a slight tickle on my neck which slowly moved up to my ear causing me to moan.<p>

"Happy birthday baby." I heard Piper whisper in my ear causing my smile to grow. I opened my eyes and saw Piper lying next to me with a sexy smile on her face. I noticed she wasn't under the covers and was dressed in a red silk bow that covered her private parts but also revealed a lot of skin, which caused me to smirk.

"Good morning, what's this?" I asked raking my eyes over her body.

"Well, it came to me the other day that I had missed your thirtieth birthday, so I figured that today I could make it up to you."

"P it should be me making it up to you." She moved closer to me and put a finger to my lips.

"Not today, today is your day and this is your first present." She said gesturing to herself causing me to roll on top of her.

"Well I guess I better unwrap my first present." I said before kissing her. The kiss was passionate and we both explored each others bodies, I ran my hands over her body before kissing my way down her stomach then to her thighs. I began to tease her and got closer to the area of her body I craved for the most. She pulled my head up before I could go any further.

"I don't want any of that today, it's your day and I just want you." She said looking into my eyes.

"Baby I'm just happy that you are here with me, and I'm more than happy to do that for you today." She smiled slightly.

"Well how about we stop talking and you unwrap me." I nodded.

"I like that plan." I said kissing her again and lifting her back up so she was in a sitting position and undid the bow.

"Happy birthday to me indeed."

**Piper**

Randy and me collapsed back onto the bed still panting.

"Fuck baby that was amazing." I said with a smile.

"It really was, what a way to turn thirty one." I giggled as he pulled me to him.

"So, I heard you say the word presents earlier."

"I did, did I?"

"Yeah."

"Well you will get some presents when the kids get here."

"When are they getting here?" He asked me causing me to look at the clock.

"Shit, in like five minutes." I said jumping out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.

"Well then, there is only one way to deal with this situation." Randy said jumping off the bed and picking me up causing me to laugh as he carried me to the bathroom.

'Knock, knock'

"Shit." I said.

"Shhh if you don't make a sound they might go away." I hit his shoulder lightly.

"We can't do that they are here for you!"

"You're right, so I'll go let them in and you take a shower okay?"

"Okay." I replied kissing him on the cheek and walked into the bathroom.

**Randy**

I picked up a white robe and clean boxer shorts before walking to the door.

"Hey." I said to my mom and dad who were at the door.

"Happy birthday son." Dad said as he walked into the living room.

"Did we wake you up?" Mom asked.

"Uhh yeah, Pipers alarm didn't go off, she's just jumped in the shower."

"Oh sorry sweetie, happy birthday." She said kissing my cheek. I picked up the twins.

"Hey guys did you have fun with grams and grampy?" Willow just hugged close to me and Sullivan smiled.

"Cookies!" He said looking at my mom causing me to look at her.

"Mom…"

"It was only a couple."

"Did he start running around?" I asked sitting on the sofa with them.

"No he was fine, kids can have a couple of cookies now and again."

"Cookies!" Sullivan said again.

"He's a tad hyper mom."

"No he is exactly like his father was at that age." My dad smirked causing me to roll my eyes.

"So moving on…"

"Do you want your presents?"

"We should probably wait for P, she should be out in a couple of minutes."

"Sure." Mom said.

"So was I really like Sully when I was younger?"

"Yep and worse, running around naked all the time, raiding the cookie jar, and sodas from the fridge and much more."

"Right, don't tell P this yeah?"

"Of course sweetie." Mom said.

"What aren't we telling me?" Piper said walking into the room wearing a tight black long sleeved top and white shorts and her hair was wet.

"Oh you know just how pesky Randy was when he was a kid," Dad said causing her to giggle.

"Aww what doesn't he want me to know, hey guys sorry for the wait." She apologised kissing them on the cheek before walking over to me and kissing the twins.

"I've missed you guys, how about we give daddy his presents!" She said excitedly.

"Daddy would like that very much." I said causing her to smile and to disappear for a couple of seconds. She came back with some bags and placed them in front of me.

"These are from the twinnies!" She said as I placed the twins on the floor and she handed me two cards. They were homemade and on the front of each had two pictures on. They both contained a picture of me holding them after they were born while Sullivans card had a picture on from the house party after we moved to St. Louis and Willows card was a picture from the twins birthday party. Piper had written the messages in each and there were scribbles which I presumed were what the twins had done themselves.

"These are amazing!" I said smiling.

"I just thought I'd make them a bit more personal."

"Well I love them." I said kissing the twins.

"Aww Bob look how cute these cards are." Mom said.

"Okay present time!" Piper said handing me a couple of packages. The first one was a present from both of the twins and was a bear version of myself but it had '1 dad' stitched in. I looked at it for a couple of moments.

"Randy are you okay?" Dad asked causing me to look up and see the look of concern on Piper's face.

"Yeah, I just never thought I'd get this off the twins that's all." I saw Piper look at the floor then back to me.

"I'm…"

"No apologies, not today, I love this."

"It's uhh also from Alanna." She said quietly causing me to nod. After looking at it for a couple more minutes I placed it to the side and opened the next present. It was the picture of the family at the house warming party.

"This is going on the bus!" I said.

"Okay our turn!" Mom said handing me a bag full of stuff. She bought me new shirts, cologne and new parts for my bike, although that was waiting for me in St. Louis.

"Thank you guys this is awesome."

"Anytime sweetie." Mom said pecking my cheek.

"Happy birthday son." Dad said again,

"This is from me." Piper said handing me a leather box with a red bow attached. I smirked at the bow as thoughts of this morning came back to me. I opened the box to see a rolex watch inside causing me to gasp.

"Baby what the hell this is to much." I said looking at the watch.

"No it isn't, I missed a couple of your birthdays, including your thirtieth birthday so no it isn't too much, and just in case you were wondering it's white gold not silver, and if you turn it over I had something else done." I looked at her confused before turning the watch around and smiled at what I saw. '_P.R.C Forever R.K.O' _

"Thank you baby, I love this, I love you, I'm so happy you're here." I said causing her to smile and lean towards me kissing my lips.

"Don't go all mushy on me Orton, but I love you too and I'm glad you like it, now go get ready, we need to head out to breakfast."

"We do do we?" I said.

"Yes, we are meeting my dad."

"Yeah I best go get ready." I said standing up and pecking her on the head before going into the bedroom.

**Later On**

"I'm going to find you!" I said looking around the park and heard a giggle. I followed it and saw Willow hiding under a slide. I wasn't sure where Piper was but I knew she was close with Sullivan. I was about to sneak up on Willow but I heard a noise behind me and pretended to be distracted and used the opportunity to sneak behind Willow. Suddenly I saw Piper stick her head out from behind a tree and narrowed my eyes.

"Run Willow, run!" She shouted causing Willow to run out from the underneath the slide giggling but she didn't get very far as I picked her up and swung her around causing her to giggle even more.

"Daddy!" She shrieked.

"I got you sugar!" I said before blowing raspberries on her stomach causing her to laugh even more.

"Now, time to go get mommy and Sully!"

"Way!" Willow said pointing to the tree I saw Piper run out from behind the tree.

"Sully come on!" She shouted as she ran past him and picked him up causing him to laugh.

"Quick, quick." I heard him say.

"Lets go Willow!" I said running after Piper. She saw we were close causing her to slow down slightly and she winked at me.

"Go on Willow go get Mommy!" I put Willow back on the ground and watched as Piper feigned falling on the floor being careful of Sullivan as she went. Willow jumped on her.

"Mommy got got!"

"Awesome job Willow!" I said sitting on the floor next to Piper and grabbing Willow into a hug.

"Mommy!" Sullivan stamped his foot on the floor and pouted.

"Looks like we have a drama queen on our hands." P muttered causing me to smile.

"Looks like we do."

"Hmm maybe we should head back to the hotel and have a power nap before dinner tonight."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, but it's quite fancy."

"And the kids can come?"

"Yep."

"How did you manage that?"

"Look don't you worry, I've organised it all so it will all go smoothly, so you don't have to worry your pretty little head about it baby." She smirked at me but I had the last laugh when I jumped on her.

**Hotel**

"Hey what's this?" I asked noticing a box outside of our hotel room.

"I have no idea." P said shrugging. I picked it up and opened the door.

"Maybe it's John being silly."

"Could be." She said walking into the bedroom and placing the kids on the bed and turning the TV on before walking into the bathroom. I opened the doors that led out onto the balcony and sat on the chair and opened the box. I moved some tissue paper aside and sighed when I saw what was inside. It was a picture of Alanna with what looked like a cup cake with a candle in it. Someone had written 'happy birthday Randy' across the picture and I had a feeling that person was Sam.

"Hey what is it, did John send you a naked picture again?" Piper said with a smirk but it soon faded as she walked out and saw my face.

"What is it?" She asked and I handed her the picture causing her to shake her head.

"That fucking bitch." She said quietly cause of the kids.

"You would have thought she would have had enough of this now." I said quietly.

"Clearly not the sick bitch, I think we should call someone about this, maybe she's close by." I shook my head.

"It won't do anything, we have no proof it was actually her."

"But Randy…"

"P not today, can I just have some time alone." A pained look crossed her face but she nodded.

"Sure." She said walking away and jumping on the bed smiling at the twins.

I heard a noise and looked into the hotel room. It had been a couple of hours since I received the picture and Piper and the twins were asleep on the bed. The noise however stirred Piper and she looked at her phone then sighed. She looked to me and saw I was looking at her.

"If we are going to make dinner you might want to start getting ready." She said quietly.

"I'm not really feeling up to it." I said causing her to roll her eyes.

"Oh whatever Randy." She said getting off the bed and waking up the twins.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You figure it out."

"No you enlighten me." I said standing up and leaning against the doorframe.

"Fine, the Randy I knew before Sam, sure he would be upset by that picture but he'd realise his family was still with him and would be there for him all the time but at this moment in time there is nothing we can do about it, so you shouldn't let it ruin your birthday." And with that she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut causing me to sigh. I saw the twins look at me and Willow smiled. I walked slowly into the room.

"Do you guys agree with mommy?" I quietly asked them. They didn't answer. In some aspect I knew Piper was right, my family was here with me and they hadn't been but they were now. I knew I couldn't lose them again, it hurt too much. I walked over to the wardrobe and looked over at my clothes. I found a white button down shirt and black slacks. I placed the clothes on the bed and walked over to the bathroom door, I couldn't hear anything so I turned to the twins.

"How about we get you guys dressed yeah!" I walked over to their bags and found some outfits I knew Piper had packed for today. It didn't take me long to dress them so when I was done I placed them in the pen the hotel provided and walked to the bathroom door again. This time I could hear the shower going, I slowly twisted the handle and when it opened I smiled slightly. I stripped down and then walked in behind Piper. Surprisingly she hadn't noticed my presence.

"I'm sorry." I said causing her to jump slightly, I caught her by the arm before she could slip.

"Randy what the hell!" She said turning round.

"The door was unlocked."

"Right…"

"I am sorry for just now, I'm actually looking forward to dinner." She bit her lip.

"Are you just saying that because I got pissed off at you?" I shook my head.

"No, I should spend my birthday with my family, you were right." She smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry for snapping."

"I'm glad you did." I said pulling her into a hug, "I love you so much baby, I'm so glad you came back to me." She looked up at me.

"I'm glad I came back too."

"So when do we have to be at dinner?" I asked with a sly smile on my face.

"In about forty-five minutes, maybe an hour."

"Well, uh I seem to remember this morning we had planned to do something…" She smiled.

"Randy the kids…"

"Are being distracted by the Disney channel as we speak, and I changed them ready for tonight."

"Well prepared I see." Piper commented.

"You know me."

"Well I suppose a quickie won't do any harm." That was all I needed.

**Piper**

I smoothed down my deep purple dress before smiling at Randy as he parked the car.

"This really does look like a fancy place."

"I know, sorry sweetie but I've always really wanted to go here and I just thought tonight would be the best time to try it out." He smiled.

"Well if it isn't that nice you owe me." I nodded.

"Totally." When we walked in the host said our room was ready and began to lead us there.

"Room?" Randy asked causing me to shrug.

"I said it was like a private special occasion and they gave us this, I have no idea what it's going to look like though." Okay so that's a lie I knew exactly why we had a room. When we got to the door of the room, I nodded at the host as he walked away and got Randy to open the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as we walked into the room causing me to smile especially at Randy's expression.

"What the hell?" He whispered to me.

"I wanted to do this for you, because I missed last year, and I always looked forward to you turning thirty, are you mad?" He laughed.

"Not at all baby, this is amazing thank you." He said kissing me on the lips.

"No problem, now go say hi to everyone."

**Wrestlemania 27**

"**And his opponent from St. Louis, Missouri, Randy Orton!" **I put on my best glare as I walked out behind Randy in a strapless and short blue dress. The fans were going crazy and Wrestlemania really did have a different atmosphere to any other event the WWE holds. Punk was taunting both me and Randy as we got closer to the ring. When we entered Randy went to the corner and I stood against the ropes and posed for the fans. I froze suddenly as I noticed Sam holding Alanna in the crowd, it couldn't be could it. I saw her smirk and I turned away. That stupid bitch. Randy jumped down next to me.

"You okay?" He whispered in my ear. I glanced at Punk as he began to enter the ring and just tapped Randy on the shoulder before getting out of the ring. As soon as the bell rang I knew there was nothing I could do, apart from hope he doesn't see her. After an intense match between the two Randy hit the RKO and pinned Punk. I entered the ring and praised Randy before we both walked into the back.

"Where the hell is Steph?" I muttered as we walked through the curtain.

"Whoa where is the fire?" Randy asked pulling me to him.

"She's here Randy…" He looked at me.

"What?"

"Sam, she was in the audience."

"You can't be serious."

"I am, I'm going to get Steph to call security."

"P don't, she isn't worth it."

"Randy the court ordered her to keep away from us and she's here right now."

"Let me deal with it, you relax and watch your dads match okay?" I looked at him weirdly then nodded slightly. He kissed my cheek before walking off. Halfway through dads match Randy found me.

"They can't ask her to leave cause she isn't doing anything wrong."

"You have got to be kidding me." I said.

"I know, Steph did say she is going to make sure she doesn't attend RAW tomorrow and that they are going to make sure she isn't in the hotel."

"Well that's something." I said as he kissed my temple.

"So how is the match?" He asked me.

"Really good, I can't believe this isn't the main event."

"I know, are you okay here?" I nodded.

"Yeah I'm all good."

"Okay, well I'm going to go shower, so I'll see you in a bit okay?"

"Okay." I said smiling as he kissed me.

I was on the edge of my seat during this match dad and Paul had really put on a show this year, sure I don't think it was better than dad vs. Shawn but it's clearly the best match of the night. I always tortured myself at Wrestlemania each year because I made sure I didn't find out who would win. People found it weird but it kept me on the edge of my seat. When dad pinned Paul I breathed a sigh of relief as the streak continued. I began to worry though when dad still hadn't moved when Paul had tapped out. It had been a gruelling match for both but dad always would get up and deal with hurting away from the fans. It was just the way he was. When a guy from ringside entered the ring I worried even more and made my way to the gorilla position where I saw Michelle.

"Michelle is this supposed to happen?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She said looking at the screen with a worried look on her face.

"Oh fuck this." I said as I saw dad slowly trying to pull himself out of the ring. I ran out from behind the curtain and down the long ramp just as dad reached the bottom rope. I nodded to Paul who was still at the ring. Dad managed to sit on the edge of the mat.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked him sternly. I knew that he wouldn't tell me.

"I'm fine." He said causing me to roll my eyes but I shrieked a little as he fell to the floor.

"Dad, oh my god, will you guys get some help please!" I said glaring at the referee. I could tell Paul was worried as well. He grabbed onto me as he tried to get up again but he fell down again. I knelt next to him and was worried he was about to go unconscious.

"Daddy, can you hear me, if you can can you let me know?"

"I can hear you." He said quietly. I stood back when the stretcher came and helped the guys as they manoeuvred him onto it. He reached his arms into the air and said my name causing me to grab his hand as I perched on the side of the stretcher. When we got to the back I saw Randy heading towards us.

"Baby is he okay?" He asked, causing me to shrug.

"I don't know." I saw something was weird with Randy.

"Can I talk to you?" I looked at dad then to Randy and I saw dad nod slightly. I kissed his cheek before hopping of the stretcher.

"What's going on?"

"I just got the call, the result is ready…"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo Cliffhanger! We will pick up on that in the next chapter!<strong>

**Don't forget to vote if you haven't already! Do you want Randy to be the father or not!**

_msgemgem: Haha I'm glad you liked drunk Piper and Trish, they do seem like a lot of fun! I added some family time for you in this chapter =] Thank you very much for the review!_

_Viper Cena Fan: I'm happy you liked the ring segment, I was quite unsure as to how it would be recieved! The big reveal is in the next chapter! Thank you very much for the review!_

_Bingobaby: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I'm very sorry for cutting out the make up scene which is why I included the morning scene in this chapter for you =] I just had to involve Piper at Wrestlemania lol! Stay tuned for the big reveal! Thank you very much for the review!_

_Recco101: I'm glad you are enjoying the story and I will look at your stories for you, I would have done it sooner but I've been busy with exams and personal life lol. Thank you very much for the review!_

**Okay so I'm not sure when I will have the next chapter written but I promise I won't leave it too long because it's not fair to keep you guys hanging!**

**Thank you all!**


	12. Results Time

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from WWE**

* * *

><p>"Randy, Piper, it's good to see you, I hope it isn't an inconvenience for you to be here today."<p>

"Not at all." Randy said as we stood outside the doctors office.

"Is Sam here?" I asked.

"Have you two not heard?" Our lawyer said.

"No, what's going on?"

"Samantha was taken back into custody last night, she crossed state lines." Randy looked at me before looking back at the lawyer.

"So where is Alanna?"

"Currently with Sam's mother."

"So does that mean if the tests come back in our favour, we get her back today?" Randy asked looking hopeful.

"Unfortunately not, we have to wait for the judge to be call us back into court." I put my hand on Randy's shoulder as he sighed.

"Mr Orton, Miss Calaway, we are ready for you now." We both stood up and followed the doctor into his office. We both sat down and Randy grabbed my hand. I nodded to him slightly then turned to the doctor.

"Okay I can understand that you guys are nervous right now, so I'm going to get straight down to business, I am also aware as to why a Samantha Orton…"

"Speno." Randy objected causing the doctor to nod.

"Right, well I know why she isn't here and the news will be revealed to her today, Mr Orton Alanna is your daughter." I looked to Randy swiftly as he stared at the doctor with wide eyes.

"You're serious about this?" He asked.

"Yes sir, you have a daughter congratulations." Randy smiled brightly and looked towards me and gave me a deep kiss.

"She's mine." He whispered as he pulled away causing me to smile at him.

"Yeah baby." I replied quietly.

"So what happens now." Randy asked causing the doctor to look towards our solicitor before looking back at us.

"I will be in court when you get called back to clarify that the test was performed professionally, but until then I presume Alanna will remain in the custody of her mother for now."

"Are you sure there isn't a way to get Alanna back quicker?"

"Well that's the thing we don't know when we will be called back to court, it could be tomorrow or next week, but the judge has been notified so it's just a case of playing the waiting game."

"This is fucking stupid." Randy muttered causing me to rub his back.

"I know babe but it's going to be okay."

"I think she is right to be honest after reminding the judge what Sam did your daughter, on paper it looks like we have a winning case, especially since she broke her bail conditions."

"We can hope so." I replied. I noticed Randy stand up.

"Thank you doctor." I nodded to the doctor as well and followed him out.

"Whoa are you okay?" I asked grabbing for his arm.

"Yeah it's just not knowing when we are going to get her back and I'm just worried he won't let us have her back." I hugged him tightly.

"I promise you that isn't going to happen again, it's time for us to be a family now, these interruptions really have to stop." I said with a slight smile causing him to chuckle.

"Yeah I guess you are right, so what do we do now?" He asked causing me to look at my cell phone for the time.

"Well we have literally a couple of hours before we have to be at the airport so why don't you head on out and grab some lunch?" He looked at me confused.

"Why don't I head out?"

"Oh um, I have a errand to run, so you take the car and I'll just grab a cab."

"I will just come with you, what have you got to do?"

"Oh just womens stuff." I said causing him to raise a eyebrow.

"Women's stuff?"

"Uh huh." He narrowed his eyes.

"Okay what are you doing?"

"Women…"

"Piper…"

"I'm just going to look for something for tonight that's all."

"So I'll come with you." I sighed.

"Please baby, I just want it to be a surprise?" He smirked.

"Alright, alright."

"I'll meet you back at the house, I promise." I said kissing him on the cheek.

We walked outside and he hailed me a cab before heading to the car. I smiled until I told the cab driver where I was going. This was personal.

When I arrived I said my name at the front and they carried out procedure. Before I was allowed in a officer came up to me.

"Ma'am are you sure about this, it will be noted in court?" I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Alright follow me." I followed him into the large room and sat in front of the screen. I took a deep breath as I heard a door open. I glared as I saw Sam struggle against the guard slightly when she saw it was me but he made her sit down in the seat. I picked up the phone and waited for her to do the same. When she did it took a couple of moments before either of us spoke.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

"Not so confident now huh?" I said with a smirk.

"Why are you here?"

"Randy enjoyed the picture, was a cute little one of little Alanna huh, it was nice of you to send a picture of his daughter to him."

"She isn't his daughter." My head tilted to the side a bit and I smiled.

"Oh my god, you haven't heard…"

"Excuse me?" She said clearly annoyed.

"Well I am just going to love to break this to you, I've just come from the doctors office and guess what Randy is the father, way to go Sam." I said laughing while giving her a little clap.

"No, no…"

"Yes, now that that is cleared up I came here to say stay the fuck away from my family, all your games are through, if Alanna gets to come home to us then you leave it at that…"

"I can't!" She interrupted me.

"Shut up, I will not hesitate to cause you serious harm if you come near my family again and I mean it and I fully intend that to be a threat, and I couldn't give a shit that I'm saying this in jail, you deserve everything you get while you are in here for what you did to my daughter and you are one lucky bitch to not be facing the death penalty over all of this. Now I'm going to head back to my ex-husband, who probably in the near future will become my hubby again, so the next thing you need to do is wait for some papers to come through, pop your signature on them and that is one of the final pieces of the puzzle of you leaving our lives. So Sam this is a personal goodbye from me because hopefully the next time I'll see you is when you are being carted away to prison for hopefully a life sentence." I said hanging up the phone as well as standing up abruptly.

"I'm done here." I said to the guard who was smirking, he had obviously heard what I said.

"I thought I was watching Monday night RAW from a couple of years ago then." I looked to him and smiled slightly.

"So you heard huh, think I'm going to get into trouble for what I said?" He shrugged.

"You can never tell in this place, but we all know why she's here and lets just say with the lot in there she isn't many peoples best friend."

"She never really was when she on the outside either unless she was sucking someone off."

"I see, well this is where I leave you, good luck in court, from what we all know about the case, you've got a pretty strong one, was a pleasure meeting you Miss Calaway." I smiled at him.

"Thank you, stay safe sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's toughness came out then but hey Alanna is Randy's! <strong>

**Apologies for the lack of updates, I am terrible to you guys lately!**

**Bingobaby**:****That is okay I aim to please so when people tend to say what they wish they had seen in a review of a chapter I try to include it if it will fit into the story! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thank you very much for the review!****

**msgemgem**: ****Haha the bow was a completely random thought while I was writing the chapter and just had to include it lol! I shall try to keep up the family time as much as I can for you but Piper may just be throwing herself into more work soon! I mentioned the married theme in this chapter for you whether they actually will or not...well that won't be for a while yet haha. Reading your fic is no problem I enjoy it =] Thank you very much for the review!****

**Viper Cena Fan**:** Phase one of Sam FINALLY getting whats coming to her! I am glad you loved the chapter though! Thank you very much for the review!****  
><strong>

**Again I apologise for my lack of updating! But I love those who review! You make my day when I open my emails =]  
><strong>**  
><strong>


	13. Goodbye Blondie

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone from WWE**

* * *

><p>Me and Randy walked into catering and people looked at us. Randy took a deep breath.<p>

"She's mine." He said with a massive smile causing the people in the room to clap and cheer.

"That is awesome man!" John said walking up to us. He hugged Randy and then me.

"Do you get her back now?"

"We aren't too sure, we have to wait for the judge to get back to us, which could be tomorrow or next month, but either way Sam is back in prison."

"Well that is a start."

"We just gotta hope she gets jail time permanently." Randy said.

"I think this news calls for a celebration, tonight we shall party!" John said.

"Actually I think tonight I'm going to get a early night, it's been a long weekend." I said.

"But it's wrestlemania weekend."

"Technically it's the last night we can party under the label of wrestlemania weekend." Randy said with a smirk.

"Well either way, it's the last night without the kids for a while and so I'm going to end wrestlemania weekend in my bed, but you guys go have fun."

"Hey I'm going with or without you baby." Randy replied with a smirk.

"That's fine by me." I said with a smile.

"You don't want to come out and party with me baby." John said with a pout causing me to shake my head.

"Maybe you could swing by later when Randy is out and we can have a private party." I replied with a wink.

"You know I'm stood right here." Randy said.

"Nope, so how about I bring some chocolate sauce…" John said suggestively.

"Okay that's enough, don't you have a match to go prepare for."

"Na not for a while yet, so yeah P I'll get us some champagne as well, we can have a romantic bath together."

"Sorry to interrupt but Stephanie McMahon would like to see you Miss Calaway."

"Thank god." Randy muttered causing me to smile slightly.

"I'll catch you later guys." I said following the member of staff to Steph's office where I noticed my dad was outside.

"Thank you." I said to the man before hugging my dad.

"So what's the news?" He asked me.

"You have a new granddaughter." I said with a smile.

"And are you okay with that?"

"You know what, I think I am, so what's this about?"

"I figured you would want to get the post-wrestle mania meeting out of the way."

"Alright, lets do this." I said walking into Steph's office and smiling.

"You're smiling, so I figure it's good news." She said as dad shut the door.

"Yes it is." She hugged me.

"Now if you need time off to adjust that is totally fine…"

"It's cool, I'm going to stay on the road for now."

"Great, so basically as we speak I'm drafting a new contract for you cause as you know you only signed a one year contract, man that year has gone really fast."

"That it has." I said sitting down in front of the desk.

"So today I want to talk to you about what we may have planned for you."

"Okay."

"So we are planning on bringing Kia Stevens to the divas division, you may know her as Awesome Kong from TNA and the writers have been thinking about it and they think it could be a really good storyline if she was pitted against you, seeing as she is going to be this force to be reckoned with and you are the deadmans daughter but I should warn you Beth Phoenix is also a possibility for this storyline." I nodded,

"Well I have seen Awesome Kong perform so if I get this storyline with her, that would be pretty awesome, it would be good to have real competition once again."

"Oh P…" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You know it's true Steph."

"Umm excuse me, what about Michelle?" I looked at dad.

"Okay there are exceptions on this roster jeese!"

"We would have more matches with you, Michelle and Layla but we have to prepare for Michelle's departure." I felt my eyes widen.

"Departure?"

"Michelle is retiring, she's just had enough with backstage politics and we want some time together." I nodded.

"I see." Steph's phone began to ring and she answered. I looked at her as she sounded concerned. She hung up the phone and stood up.

"I've got to cut this short something has just come up, got to go." She practically ran out of the room causing me to bite my lip.

"Well, that was a lot quicker than I thought it was going to be."

"Yeah that was all a bit weird, but what do you think of this storyline?"

"It sounds exciting to be honest, as much as I love Randy, accompanying him to the ring every night without a match is getting a bit stale." He smiled slightly.

"I can imagine."

"So you want to go grab something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure."

**Randy**

After getting off the phone with my mum and dad who were still at the hotel, I looked around and noticed Adam heading towards me.

"Hey man, you alright, you don't look too good?" I asked.

"No, I'm not okay."

"What's happened?" He sighed.

"I have to retire Randy."

"What!"

"I went to the doctors and if I have one more match it could put me in a wheelchair for life."

"So that means…"

"I have to leave tonight."

"Fuck man, this sucks!"

"Tell me about it, but I have to think about my health, my future."

"Of course."

"I've talked to Steph and I'm going to announce my retirement tonight in the ring, it's the right way to say goodbye."

"Yeah, backstage is not going to be the same without you!"

"It's going to be weird not seeing you around."

"I'll still be around, just not as much." I smiled,

"Yeah but still, oh man Piper is going to be crushed."

"I know, I don't want to leave P but she will understand, to be honest if I told her what was wrong with me and said I was going to have one more match, I'm pretty sure she would chain me up."

"Yeah."

"Talk of the devil." He said causing me to turn around and I smiled as I saw Piper walking up to us.

"Hey guys, what you doing?" She asked kissing Adams cheek then kissing my lips.

"Just talking."

"Wow, I forgot you shared man love with Adam as well as John, when will I ever be enough for you!" She said overdramatically causing Adam to laugh.

"Oh come on P, you know I'd rather have you over Randy."

"What is with people today!" I muttered.

"Aww babe there is no need to be jealous!" I rolled my eyes at Piper.

"Joking aside, P can I talk to you?" I looked at Adam then to P.

"Sure, whats going on?" Adam looked to me.

"Randy do you mind?" I shook my head and walked away.

**Piper**

"What's going on?" I asked Adam.

"Remember you told me to go to the doctor?"

"Yep."

"Well I got a call today and it's bad P, I've been told by the doctor that if I wrestle anymore I could end up in a wheelchair."

"Oh my god, Adam!" I jumped into his lap and began to hug him.

"I know, and obviously I'd love to do this for at least a couple more years but this is it for me, I don't want to risk my future."

"I know, fuck this sucks so much."

"I know, but hey this isn't the last you are going to see of me, I think we should get together soon and watch when we were in the ministry together."

"I'd like that, man this is so odd to think you aren't going to be here anymore."

"Believe me when I say this I don't want to go P, this is my life but I care more about my health than my career, I've had a good run."

"I know, I'm going to miss you blondie." I said ruffling his hair slightly.

"I'm going to miss you to baby." He said hugging me closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Bingobaby: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and yay she is his! The court chapter will probably be next unless I think of anything else to throw in here haha! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Viper Cena Fan: Woo she is his yay! Now to just get her back lol. Hmm I wonder if Sam is stupid enough to do anything more after Piper threatened her! Thank you very much for the review!**

**msgemgem**: ****Haha I love feisty Piper! We shall just have to wait and see about Sam, I've said before about being stupid but I think that speech might have just made Sam poop herself a little. I'm glad you enjoyed the update. Thank you very much for the review!****

Sorry for the lack of updating, I am actually dreadful with this story!

xXBXx


	14. All Rise

**Don't own anyone from WWE**

* * *

><p>"All rise!" We all stood up in court as the judge walked into the room. I looked at Piper and she squeezed my hand.<p>

"Please be seated." We all sat down and I glanced at Sam who was looking towards me, I sent her a glare before looking back towards the judge.

"I have been informed of the DNA results of one Alanna Orton, and the issue of Samantha Orton being in breach of her bail conditions." Sam's lawyer stood up at this moment.

"Your honor, I have some new evidence I would like to bring forward before you declare your decision." The judge sighed and I looked to my lawyer.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"I'm not too sure." I raised an eyebrow and saw the judge wave his hand at the lawyer.

"This new evidence is video footage of one Piper Calaway, making a visit to my client and well, I shall just play the footage." I looked towards Piper who was staring at the screen.

"What is this about?" I asked her but she didn't reply. I turned to the screen.

Piper picked up the phone and Sam not long after her.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked quietly.

"Not so confident now huh?" Piper said with a clear smirk on her face.

"Why are you here?"

"Randy enjoyed the picture, was a cute little one of little Alanna huh, it was nice of you to send a picture of his daughter to him."

"She isn't his daughter." Piper tilted her head and smiled.

"Oh my god, you haven't heard…"

"Excuse me?" Sam said clearly annoyed.

"Well I am just going to love to break this to you, I've just come from the doctors office and guess what Randy is the father, way to go Sam." Piper pretended to clap.

"No, no…"

"Yes, now that that is cleared up I came here to say stay the fuck away from my family, all your games are through, if Alanna gets to come home to us then you leave it at that…"

"I can't!" Sam interrupted Piper.

"Shut up, I will not hesitate to cause you serious harm if you come near my family again and I mean it and I fully intend that to be a threat, and I couldn't give a shit that I'm saying this in jail, you deserve everything you get while you are in here for what you did to my daughter and you are one lucky bitch to not be facing the death penalty over all of this. Now I'm going to head back to my ex-husband who probably in the near future will become my hubby again, so the next thing you need to do is wait for some papers to come through pop your signature on them and that is one of the final pieces of the puzzle of you leaving our lives. So Sam this is a personal goodbye from me because hopefully the next time I'll see you is when you are being carted away to prison for hopefully a life sentence." Piper hung up the phone and stood up abruptly.

"I'm done here." She said to a smirking prison guard. The video ended there and I let go of Piper's hand.

"As you can see your honor…" Before the lawyer could continue any further the judge put his hand up.

"I have heard enough, and I'm discounting this evidence, this has not changed my mind, the custody of Alanna Marie Orton is being granted to her father Mr Randal Orton full time, Mrs Samantha Orton will return to her cell until sentencing later this month. Oh and Miss Calaway be careful of your words next time, court dismissed." I sat in silence as my lawyer placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Congratulations Mr Orton." I looked to Piper who was smirking at the judge then turned to Sam as she was led away.

"You just couldn't leave it could you?" I muttered causing her to look at me.

"She attempted to kill my daughter, she's lucky she isn't six feet under."

"P you can't say that."

"I can, and I know you would be saying it if Willow was dead right now."

"Mr Orton, your daughter is just this way." I stood up and turned to Piper.

"Why don't you go and bring the car round?" She looked at me before sighing and nodding. She walked away and I sighed to myself as a little voice in my head told me not to be a douche bag this time.

I was led down a corridor and when the door opened I smiled as I saw my daughter.

"This is where I leave you Mr Orton, have a good day." I nodded at my lawyer before smiling at my little girl.

"Heya baby girl." I said as she was handed over to me. She smiled.

"Daddy!"

"Come on baby, lets get you home." As I was walking back through the hallway I noticed Sam being led away. When she saw me looking at her she began to thrash around and I shielded Alanna from her.

"That's my daughter!" She screamed causing me to glare at her.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I heard the guard say picking her up and carrying her through the door.

"She isn't going to hurt you anymore sweetie." I muttered to Alanna.

**Piper**

"_How did it go?" _

"Randy won his case daddy, I'm a mommy…again."

"_Shall I wish you congratulations?" _I smiled slightly.

"Sure, I mean you are a granddad once again."

"_I guess I am, god I can't believe you have three kids by the age of thirty." _

"Okay can we have less of the thirty talk please dad."

"_Can't keep putting it off honey, it's just round the corner." _I rolled my eyes,

"And on that note I'm going to hang up the phone now, just thought I would inform you, love you dad." I said hanging up the phone. Just as I did Randy opened the back door and placed Alanna in the car seat we had brought with us. I looked at her briefly before smiling. I noticed Randy get into the car next to her and once he shut the door I sped away as our car was beginning to gain unwanted attention. When I reached home, Randy jumped from the car with Alanna causing me to sigh,

"Don't let it bother you, he's just excited." I said to myself. I got out of the car and picked up the mail on my way in. I walked into the kitchen and smiled at Elaine.

"Oh Piper isn't this wonderful news!" She said while fussing over Alanna.

"Yeah it is." I replied.

"She is in safe hands now." Bob said.

"I'm gonna give you guys some alone time, while I check on the twins." I said walking out of the kitchen feeling slightly overwhelmed. I walked into the living room and kissed the twins on their heads before sitting on the sofa.

"Now guys I know this is going to be weird at first but just remember your daddy loves you all the same and there is enough of him to go around."

"Cookie!" Sullivan said causing me to roll my eyes.

"I think I need a word with your grandma." I said with a smirk on my face. Looking through my mail I noticed a letter for me and began to open it. As I read through the letter I became confused, until I saw the letter was signed with three letters…TNA

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I am a terrible person!<strong>

**HBKHHHluva101**: ****Thank you I'm so happy you love this and 'You had my heart'. Oh wow haha that right there alone feels like a achievement...I hope you enjoyed the show! Thank you very much for the review!****

****msgemgem: Haha I do enjoy when Piper flirts with John in front of Randy as well! I couldn't miss out the Adam part! You're correct the draft is coming up! What shall happen...Well I guess you shall have to keep reading to find out haha! Thank you very much for the review!****

****Bingobaby: Here is the court chapter for you! I miss Adam! Thank you very much for the review!****

****Viper Cena Fan: She is going to miss Adam but I'm sure he will make some appearances in future chapters! It would appear the fight for custody is over! Thank you very much for the review!****

**Thank you everyone! Hopefully next time I won't leave you guys hanging for so long!**


	15. Contracts

**Don't own anyone from WWE!**

* * *

><p>I tapped my finger on the coffee cup as I read through the letter. Well I say letter, it was quite clearly a contract from TNA.<p>

"Hey baby, you okay?" I looked up to see John taking the seat opposite me causing me to fold up the contract and place it in my lap.

"Just having some coffee."

"What were you reading?"

"Oh nothing, how has your week been?"

"It was good, better now that I've seen you, I've missed you."

"Yeah, someone high up made the decision that I wasn't needed during this week and thought it would be best for me to stay at home with the children like a good little housewife." I said rolling my eyes.

"Piper Calaway am I detecting some bitterness?" John asked with a smirk.

"Yes, yes you are."

"Spill baby girl."

"Okay I totally get that Randy is one of the top guys in this company at the moment but you know, what happened to me, I'm pretty sure at one point I was the top diva in this company, and now, I'm just a valet."

"I thought you have this big storyline coming up?"

"I do, but how long before one of these girls starts sucking the right dick and takes over huh?" John smiled slightly.

"P you know that isn't going to happen." I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"Really John, cause times have changed in that women's locker room, you date the right superstar, or rub someone in the right way, and yeah by that I mean sexually, it's a guaranteed one way ticket to the top, hell there is shit going round now that I'm only getting this storyline cause I've started fucking and playing happy families with Randy again, and trust me that is a quote." He laughed.

"Baby you know as well as I do, that you would have got this storyline with or without Randy, you are one of the most hard working people in this company today, you deserve what is about to happen, you're probably even gonna gain a whole new fan base."

"Sure I guess."

"Okay what was really on that piece of paper?"

"Seriously John it's nothing."

"Fine, just think after today you will be on a plane flying off to Europe with your ex-husband and your kids and you know what you are going to have an amazing time, okay?" I smiled at him.

"Okay."

"Good now give me some sugar!" I giggled as he reached over and kissed my cheek. When he pulled away, however I didn't notice he grabbed the piece of paper.

"P this is a TNA contract, what the hell are you doing with this and more importantly why the hell are you reading it here of all places."

"Look I'm not even considering it, I was going to tear it up."

"So why havent you?"

"I was just reading it okay, is that such a crime?" He glared at me.

"Yes, you of all people, a couple of years ago you would have laughed and thrown it in the bin." I rolled my eyes.

"Umm, I'm going to do that."

"She would have done it straight away."

"Okay you can't talk about me like I'm a different person, I'm still Piper, I just read through it alright, its no big deal, and to be honest they have a strong womens division but they are never going to have Piper Calaway in their ring so stop giving me that look." I said snatching the paper back out of his hand.

"P this is serious."

"No John it isn't…"

"P it seriously looked like you were considering signing this when I walked over…"

"Well I wasn't so just drop it John." I said standing up.

"P you need to tell Randy…"

"No John, this stays between us, now excuse me, I've gotta go see Steph." Before he could say anything I walked away, placing the paper in my back pocket.

Walking into Stephs office, I noticed that she was planning something.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"I'm just going to get right to the point, Piers Morgan wants to interview you." I shrugged.

"Okay,"

"It won't be a normal interview though." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's basically going to be all about you, it's an interview about your life, seeing as your thirtieth birthday is coming up."

"I don't see how that point is significant at this time." She smiled at me.

"Right, well what do you say?"

"Well knowing you Steph you've already booked it and I'm appearing after the tour."

"Okay you know me to well." I rolled my eyes.

"Apparently so."

"The reason I called you in here was because the TV company have asked whether there is anything specific you don't want to be asked."

"Nope, Ill be brutally honest."

"Just don't be that brutally honest, we can't have some backstage secrets out in the open." I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm, we will see." She narrowed her eyes at me and sighed.

"Please P, don't be silly, for me."

"As I said we will see."

"Fine, now walk with me, we have a locker room meeting." I stood up and linked arms with her.

When we reached catering I walked over to Randy who greeted me with a kiss causing me to smile. I glanced briefly at John before Randy pulled me into his lap.

"Heya baby, where you been?" He asked causing me to look at him.

"Oh I just had a meeting with Steph."

"What's she making you do now?" I looked at him weirdly.

"Whoa where did that come from?" I asked him but before he could reply Johnny Ace got everyone's attention.

"As you all know Adam Copeland has had to retire earlier, and well I am just going to get straight to the point. After an emergency meeting with the creative team, we have decided to push the draft forward to the Raw after the World tour and this time no-one will be aware if they are to be switched until it is revealed live on the Monday night." There was a slight commotion amongst the superstars and I looked to Randy who looked worried.

"Hey what's up?" I asked him,

"I'm just a bit suspicious of this that's all."

"I think it's just a ratings things, it will be all good."

"If you say so."

"Everyone settle down, that is all I have to say today, so have a good show tonight and enjoy the tour!" I rolled my eyes at Johnny, he really isn't one of my favourite people backstage.

"Give me a minute, I need to go do something." Randy said before kissing my head and walking away.

"What is with him today?" I asked John.

"I don't know, maybe he found out about the contract." I narrowed my eyes.

"Seriously John what is your problem, I told you I'm not signing that thing so just leave it be."

"I'll see you later P." He said walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>I am a terrible person. I can't believe I haven't updated in two months!And I am not pleased with this chapter but I just wanted to give you guys something!<br>**

**I have finished Uni for Christmas so I shall try to be on the ball! Writing this chapter though has made me realized how much I have missed Piper and Randy!**

**So this interview if there is anything you want to know about Pipers life let me know! Thats if anyone is still reading of course!**

**Reviews:**

**Viper Cena Fan**:****She isn't gonna go! She will explain more in her interview! Randy appears to be cool with her which is good. So sorry for keeping you hanging! Thank you very much for the review!****

**msgemgem**: ****Alanna is back with them YAY! Yes it was TNA but it's all good she isn't gonna go! I love how you compare her to a mother bear, you are right, her cubs come first! So sorry for not updating! Thank you very much for the review!****

**Bingobaby:** **Please don't apologize, I should apologize for not reviewing, so sorry! It seems Randy is cool with P but I'm sure there will be some lovers tiffs now and again! Thank you very much for the review!****  
><strong>**I promise an update before christmas!  
><strong>


	16. Stubble

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone from WWE!**

* * *

><p>I sighed happily as I collapsed on top of the bed. A couple of minutes later I heard a deep laugh causing me to lift my head up and smile sleepily at Randy.<p>

"What you laughing at Orton?"

"Nothing, you just look really cute." My head hit the pillow once more.

"Please, we have been traveling for forever, with three kids, I will admit that I look like hell." I felt the bed dip.

"I admit the traveling was hell with three kids, Sullivan throwing the juice box at the snooty bitch was hilarious, but through all that you looked beautiful."

"Oh your so sweet, but honey I'm way to tired to get jiggy with it right now, I'm sorry…" He laughed once again.

"Oh so I only compliment you when I want that huh?" I shrugged.

"Hmm not all the time, but it is common knowledge that guys do that."

"You are way to tired."

"I really am, now please snuggle me, cause I enjoy that." He chuckled before pulling me to him and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight baby, I love you." He said causing me to smile.

"I love you too."

**Randy**

I smiled down at P as she drifted off, today was really hard. Taking kids on such a long flight and then having to sit in a car for a couple of hours and then having to make a short appearance, I'm not going to lie it was not fun. Sully had been practicing his throwing all day and in particular when this woman got mad at Piper for no reason. Alanna had been crying for the majority of the day and Willow well, Willow had been pulling hair at any given opportunity. I knew Piper was worried about all three of them all day and was reconsidering bringing them overseas with us but I reminded her that it would be good to get away as a family, even if we were still working. Not long after Piper fell asleep I heard a noise from the kids bedroom. I slowly moved away from P and walked quietly into the other bedroom. I noticed Alanna was about to cry again so I quickly scooped her into my arms.

"Hey sweetie, what's going on, huh, you've been crying all day." I bopped her slightly hoping she wouldn't break out into a full blown tantrum. She began to sniffle more loudly.

"Mommy!" She screamed hitting me slightly. Oh shit, I thought this might have been why.

"Shh sweetie, mommy is in the next room."

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" I noticed Sullivan and Willow begin to stir but they didn't wake at the commotion.

"Looky here, it's Teddy, Teddy loves Alanna!" She began to quieten down.

"Hey everything alright?" I turned round and saw P in the doorway.

"Oh yeah, I just think jet lag is beginning to kick in, why are you awake?" She shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I guess I just knew you weren't there…wow that sounds cheesy." I smiled slightly at her.

"Yeah but your cute so it's okay." I replied causing her to smile more.

"So you think we are gonna get any sleep tonight?" She asked causing me to look at Alanna and then the twins. Willow had managed to go to sleep but Sully was sat up in his crib.

"I'm not sure, hopefully Alanna will settle down and then we can get a couple of hours in."

"I'll be happy to take over if you wanna get some sleep, I don't have a match tomorrow so you need it more than I do." I looked down at Alanna.

"We'll do it together, I don't mind, I can always grab a cat nap before the show." She nodded.

"Sure."

An hour later me, Alanna and Piper were sat on the floor and Piper had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I looked to Alanna and noticed she had settled down. I slowly stood up and managed to stop Piper from hitting her head on the floor. I placed Alanna into her crib and turned to Piper. I picked her up and carried her to the bed.

**Piper**

"It sucks we can't go with you." I pouted at Randy.

"I know, I'm going to miss you and the kids, but I'll see you in a couple of days." He kissed passionately before saying his byes to the kids.

"Be good for mommy, I'll see you when I get home." He kissed me one more time before John patted him on the back signalling they had to go.

"Bye John." I called to him but only got a nod in return. The whole tour he had avoided me, which I'm pretty sure Randy was oblivious to. I sighed and looked to the kids.

"Okay guys, it's just you and me so please be good for mommy, she will reward you greatly once we are back in St Louis." I saw Randy look back at me and smile one last time before going through his gate. The WWE tour was heading to Qatar and the Divas weren't being featured in the show so we had to head back to the US.

"Hey P, need some help?" I smiled at Michelle.

"Sure that would be great."

"Let me take Sully off your hands."

"Thanks but just hold his hand cause since learning to walk that's all he likes to do, but make sure he doesn't run away cause he enjoys running more." She smiled.

"Okay."

"So how's the tour been without my dad around?"

"I'm not going to lie, I have missed him, it will be good to be back in Texas, you miss it?"

"Texas?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, for me St Louis and Houston are so different, I mean, I'm kinda living in the suburbs now."

"Well to be honest I think you fit in well." I giggled.

"Who would have thought it Piper Calaway, doting housewife."

"We all have that side to us."

"I guess, urgh this is gonna be a fun flight, a plane full of women who have a huge dislike for me." Michelle laughed.

"Come on P, you share the disdain."

"Touche."

When we walked into the departure lounge I noticed the majority of the divas had huddled together.

"You gonna come over?" Michelle asked.

"You know what, I'm just gonna go sit here for now." She nodded.

"Okay, if you need anything just yell."

"Thanks Michelle." I said as she let go of Sully's hand. I sat down and noticed Alanna wasn't looking happy. The whole tour she had been very odd and very clingy to Randy. I placed both Alanna and Willow on the floor. Sully sat next to Willow and I gave them all a drink and a toy each. I sat back into the chair and felt my phone go off. When I looked I smiled as I saw Randy had text me saying he loved me. I text him back, then looked at the kids to see Sullivan wasn't there. I sat up slightly and looked around but jumped when I heard a scream.

"You fucking little brat, you've ruined my dress!" I followed the noise to see Nikki Bella stood over Sullivan who had began to cry at being shouted at. I narrowed my eyes and stood up. Nikki was about to grab something from Sully when I caught her arm. She looked at my hand then looked at my face, when she did her eyes widened.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked causing her to shake her head a little.

"Just someone's little brat spilt juice all over my new dress."

"That little brat, would happen to be my little brat, so firstly I suggest you apologize to my son and then when you've done that I suggest you walk the hell away, and don't bother us for the rest of your career." I said sweetly with a smile. She grunted before turning around and walking away.

"Causing trouble again?" I glanced at Michelle who was smiling.

"Me? Of course not." I said causing us both to laugh.

**Randy**

"Man I want to party." Cody said sitting down.

"Quit whining man, we all agreed we would all have a quiet last night together." John said causing Phil to smirk.

"That makes it sound like we are about to have a massive orgy." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Moving on, great show tonight guys."

"Yeah, yeah whatever let's talk about the ladies." Cody said.

"You are really lame." I said to Cody before taking a swig of my beer.

"I hear there was some drama the other day with the girls at the airport." Dolph stated.

"Between who?" Stu asked.

"Well between Nikki and Piper." I sat up in my chair.

"Wait what?"

"Yeah Nikki called me and apparently Piper threatened her."

"Well that's bull cause knowing Piper she doesn't just threaten people." John stated.

"Are you kidding she is a Calaway, that's all they do is threaten." Mike (Miz) said.

"Still touchy about the playboy incident I see." Phil said with a laugh.

"It was uncalled for!"

"No it's an unwritten backstage rule." John reminded him.

"That was a good edition though, she is such a babe." Phil said causing me to glare at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Common knowledge Piper is one of the most wanted in the locker room."

"Oh he went there." Cody muttered.

"Yeah well, she's off the market." I said.

"For now." I heard Phil say.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You messed it up once, it's only a matter of time before the next bit of pussy comes along and you leave her again."

"Phil leave it." John said.

"I love her." I said grinding my teeth together.

"Hey being married to her didn't stop you the first time." I stood up.

"You know what I don't need to hear this." I said walking away.

**Piper**

I was wiping down the counter in the kitchen when I felt myself being turned around. Before I had a chance to speak I felt lips against mine and hands on my waist pulling me closer the warmth of his body. I shut my eyes as I recognised it was Randy. He lifted me onto the counter and kissed me some more before pulling away.

"Wow, what was that for?" I said with a smile.

"I just missed you a lot that's all."

"I missed you too baby, and what's this?" I said feeling the stubble on his face.

"Oh, you packed my razor when you came back and I didn't have time to go buy one."

"Well I have to say I really like it." He smiled.

"You do?"

"Mmhm it's very sexy!"

"Oh really?" I nodded.

"Uh huh." He looked around the kitchen.

"Where are the kids?"

"Asleep, I put them down an hour ago."

"So we are all alone?"

"In a sense, yes."

"Brilliant!" He said as he scooped me off the counter and carried me up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Bingobaby: The interview is coming in the next chapter and I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thank you for the review!<strong>

**Viper Cena Fan: Ahh we shall just have to see about that! The draft shall be the chapter after next! Thank you for the review!**

**Ctinaisfashion: The interview will be in the next chapter but we shall get her true feelings on them crazy ladies haha! Thank you for the review!**

**msgemgem: Bless him he did overreact just a tad didn't he! I may be slightly biased on the divas division which is why I made Piper say all that stuff but the majority of people are thinking the same thing! She will touch on the divas division a bit more in the interview and Randy may just be a big part of the interview! Thank you for the review!**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! They made me so happy when I saw them in my inbox. I love you guys! I have taken into account those ideas put forward for the interview and will try and give you guys as much detail as possible! If there is anything else you want to know then let me know =]**

**The interview might take me some time to write just cause I want to make sure it's just right, so please bare with me but I promise I will aim to have it done in a week!**

**Thank you once again!**


	17. Piper Opens Up

**I only own Piper, the kids, and Sam...Cause I should have said long ago she just happens to have the same name as Ortons wife but is actually a figment of my imagination.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

"Piper Calaway is one of the most successful WWE Divas in the industry to date, and is also the daughter of the famous Undertaker. Tonight I will be talking about her highs and lows within an industry that has taken the world by storm."

"I am nervous about tonight but I'm doing this for the fans so they get to know the real me just that bit more. Whatever Piers throws at me tonight, I'm going to be as honest as I can."

**Show**

The pair walked to the chairs in front of the studio audience and sat down opposite each other. Piper was wearing a deep purple dress and had her hair in a messy bun. Piers smiled at her.

"I have to say I'm very much looking forward to this tonight, as I don't have the greatest knowledge of the sports entertainment industry but I have spent the past couple of days watching your previous matches and I have to say you can see how you have progressed throughout the years into the woman you are today." Piper nodded at him.

"So I want to begin at the very beginning, you were born in Houston Texas in 1981, to Mark Calaway and Rose McGraw, now sadly your mother passed away during childbirth, so how did that effect you as you were growing up?"

"I don't think it really affected me until high school to be honest, I mean I grew up with my dad and then when he got into wrestling I would stay with my grandparents or go away with him on the road, so to me that was just normal, I mean I got from a young age that my friends would have a mom and dad where as I just had my dad but I was totally fine with that because I never knew her so I didn't have that person to miss if you know what I mean?"

"Yes, so what changed in high school?" Piers asked.

"Well dads career took off which meant he had to go on the road for a lot longer and by this time he had met someone else and settled down and we did not get on ,so I moved in with my grandparents until I could move out and the kids at high school just ate that up and it just got to the point that I didn't go want to go to school and I would skip classes all the time."

"Did they not realise the situation you were in?"

"Uhh my friends did but it got a lot harder to know who my real friends were, especially when everyone found out my dad was on TV."

"So did you not let anyone know what he did for a living?" Piper shook her head.

"I didn't really find any need to let them know what he did, I think I would just tell them that he worked away from home a lot, so I think the majority of them presumed he was in the military."

"How did people find out?"

"I think he turned up to a parent, teacher meeting thing and he got noticed and I remember the next day literally the majority of my school came up to say hello, it was kind of stepping into a whole other world but I was pretty much a loner so I didn't really want anything to do with these people who would be nasty to me then all of a sudden they wanted to be my best friend and that to me is just not cool."

"So you stuck to yourself, what would you do come summer times?" Piper shrugged.

"I would mostly go on the road with dad and when I couldn't do that he would send me to St. Louis to stay with the Ortons, who I am very thankful for as they took me in and I actually I remember talking to Randy about the kids at my school making fun of the fact I didn't have a mom and I was sent to counselling but they found it really hard to get information out of me, but I turned to Randy and I remember sitting in someone's treehouse and we just talked about it and I think that conversation helped me out a lot and helped me to see past the comments and I mean I always respected my family before but after that conversation I just found a whole new appreciation for them."

"I'm presuming that's how things developed with Randy, who we will get to later on in the interview, Hello to Randy by the way who is in the crowd." The camera panned to Randy who smiled slightly before it turned back to Piper.

"So with all the travelling involved with his work, was it hard to have a relationship with your dad?" Piper shook her head.

"Not at all, although he wasn't around all the time he always made an effort to call me while on the road or try and fly me out whenever he could, I've never been angry at what he chose to do, I remember as a kid my nana would always put his matches on and before I figured out it was dad I used to hide behind the sofa and my gramps had to reassure me that it wasn't a monster but actually my dad." She giggled slightly.

"You seem very close with him, have you always been like that?" She nodded.

"Yes my dad is my rock and sure we have ups and downs and I will admit I haven't made life easy for him at times and vice versa but we always get over shit, he's my dad and he is always going to be there for me no matter what."

"What sort of things do you mean?"

"That's between me and him, dad is a pretty private guy and I want respect that privacy."

"Okay, how did your dad react to your decision to join the business, what made you decide that was what you wanted to do?"

"Uhh I guess I knew quite early on what I wanted to do, I mean after going to so many shows when I was a bit older and actually seeing how the crowd would react to my dad and every other guy that stepped into that ring was just incredible, I think I was about fifteen when I mentioned that I wanted to work within the WWE but we had a deal that I wouldn't have any involvement within a wrestling ring until I was sixteen at a push."

"Sixteen wow!"

"Yeah it wasn't until I was nearly seventeen that I really started training but I was very lucky cause I learned from some of the best guys in the business."

"Who would help you in the ring?"

"Well dad obviously played a big part in my in-ring training but Steve Austin, Dwayne, Glenn who is my on-screen uncle and Rena, who you will all know as Sable, all helped me out so much and I seriously cannot thank them enough and everyone else who has helped me get where I am today."

"I have heard that there is some kind of rivalry with Sable?" Piper bit her lip.

"Umm well not long after I joined the company she actually sued the WWE and that is their beef but we have some personal issues over a guy of course and that is all I am going to say on the matter." Piers nodded.

"How does it make you feel when people say you are only where you are today because of who your dad is?"

"I admit I had a very good stepping stone into this business because I'm the Undertakers daughter but I have done so much to try and prove that I deserve to be there. Not in the way where I'm trying to deny how I got to be here, because as I said my dad helped me a hell of a lot but I'd like to think I have proven myself to the WWE fans." The crowd cheered slightly causing her to smile.

"It seems there are some of your fans here right now."

"I'm always grateful for my fans!"

"How have you found their reaction to you, I mean did they accept you when you first started wrestling?"

"Well when I first started I was on the bad side and helped kidnap my friend, although on TV she was my enemy, so my father could marry her, gotta love WWE storylines, but no I enjoy being cheered or booed cause it means I'm doing something right in my job but outside of the ring the fans seem to be pretty supportive." She said laughing.

"So you made your debut when you were eighteen, and have been in the business ever since, have you ever thought of going in a different direction, is there a part of you that regrets not going to college?"

"Not at all, wrestling is in my blood and sure I had a bit of a career break but I watched the shows every week just wishing I could be there kicking some butt."

"What would you do if your children said they wanted to join the business?" Piper sighed.

"I mean I wouldn't stop them, but it is a hard lifestyle to get into and I'm not going to lie but having three kids at the moment it's tough to find a balance between family and being on the road but I gotta do what I gotta do."

"You say it's hard to find the balance so can you not choose between the two?"

"No Piers, wrestling is my life and so is my family and people may say that is a selfish decision to make but it doesn't hurt to be selfish once in a while."

"Has there ever been a time when you wanted out of the business?"

"I don't think I have, I have been sent a contract by TNA but WWE is my home, always has been and always will be."

"So you won't be leaving anytime soon?" Piers asked.

"Not at all and when it gets to that point in my life when things begin to droop and I won't look so great for TV anymore I am hoping I'll get a position backstage, maybe as a writer and make some storylines that are a hell of a lot more interesting then some of the stuff going on now." She replied crossing her fingers.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well the divas division has gone down hill for the past couple of years and that was one of the main reasons I came back because it certainly isn't what it used to be and that's upsetting to see, the WWE has some women who have a tremendous amount of talent and they are not putting them to good use and it has to be said that most of the women who are getting screen time just do not have what it takes to be there and quite frankly it can be quite dangerous because they do mess up and it can put both of the women in that ring at risk."

"But surely people make mistakes?"

"Well of course, and I admit I have botched some moves in my time but they have been little mistakes, I don't think I have ever put anyone at risk of injury apart from myself in that sort of scenario."

"What would you say if people are watching this and think this is some form of jealousy?"

"Well I am jealous because a model with hardly any wrestling experience gets to go out to that ring and have the only divas match of the night and might just be against someone who is talented and it is the talented diva that is made to look bad and it just isn't fair. We don't have any future Litas, Trish or Pipers in the making and that is upsetting to watch, back in the day sure not all of the women got on but we sure would help each other out in the ring and do our best each week to put on an amazing match for the paying fans."

"Is there anything you are doing to change this if it is so bad?"

"Believe me I am trying, I think there is something coming up in the near future that I am hoping the fans will enjoy."

"How are the women going to react if they watch this interview?" Piper shrugged.

"I don't have many fans in that locker room anyway, so they will probably just cry and bitch about it." Piper said with a slight smile.

"Moving away from the workplace slightly, Randy Orton, when many people hear that name they think of you and vice versa, how long have you actually known each other?"

"I think we met just before dad signed for WWE, I mean we were only ten at the time, no-one knew what would happen between us both."

"It appears there is a lot of history between you two, when did you start dating each other?"

"I think we realised there was something between us from the age of sixteen, so we began dating but we called it off when I began appearing on TV and he went AWOL from the Marines."

"Was there any reason?"

"Everything just got on top of us and it didn't help that when he ran away he came to me and well when my dad found out what had happened he was just not happy about it at all, so it was the best decision to make at the time and I think we both became focused on our careers and met up a few years later, moved in with fellow superstar John Cena and we lived as friends for a while but we both knew there was a spark between us so we got back together. I admit from there we did rush into getting engaged so much so that we called it off a couple of months later but then we were thrown into this Evolution storyline and everything just started up again."

"Didn't Evolution portray him as a womaniser though?"

"Well yeah and I thought it was weird that they wanted to put me in the stable but when they showed me what they wanted to do with me included and I just said what the hell, and the story consisted of Randy, who had been a part of the stable for some time, beginning to chase me around to go on a date with him and I finally said yes after he won his match and Evolution transformed Piper from this complete rock chick to a woman who would walk to the ring with highlights in her hair and tiny dresses, it was a very strange change for me but it was a hell of a lot fun and I won the woman's championship twice when I was member, which I am very thankful for but yeah I like to think of it as one of the best times of my career."

"So you had this big storyline with each other, what happened once that ended?"

"Well from there we had a long engagement then finally walked down the aisle and literally not long after that I found out I was pregnant."

"What was that like finding out you were about to become parents?" She smiled.

"It was an amazing feeling and I do not regret having the twins at all and knowing that Randy was their father just made me even more happier because a part of me knew that he would be a good dad, obviously no-one knew what was going to happen after I had the twins."

"How did it feel to be betrayed by your husband?"

"It fucking sucked, I remember just going out with my dad for the day with the twins and he dropped me off and I remember going into the house and I just knew something wasn't right and then I walked into a room in my house and my husband was there with another woman and I won't go into details but I just remember feeling sick and the next couple of minutes after that just something took over me and I remember throwing things and I had no other option but to kick him out of my house. For the next couple of days I just remember having this numbing feeling, I switched my cell off, I unplugged the main line, I think I just sat with my kids not having a clue what to do."

"Were people concerned that they couldn't get a hold of you?"

"My dad came round a couple of days later and I think he mentioned that loads of people had called him the day before but he had no idea what was going on, I think I was scared to tell him that my marriage had failed because I already blamed myself for what happened, but he ended up getting the details of what happened and I remember watching him take all of Randy's stuff and just throwing it out onto the driveway and he stayed with me till Randy would come pick it up."

"Did you talk to Randy about it?" She shook her head.

"I couldn't bring myself to, it was enough for me to know that he had betrayed me in such a way and I couldn't deal with that, every time I saw him I just saw what I saw that day and that was when I made the decision that I had to get out of the relationship so I filed for a divorce."

"So you filed for a divorce and it goes through, but what made you decide to take your children away from him?"

"After the divorce, I took like a week off of work and I knew Randy would be working, well I thought he was but he actually came to the house and caused a lot of trouble and luckily my dad lived round the corner and I managed to call him in time and he got him out of the house and I decided that I can't have my children at risk like that so I took out the injunction."

"Do you regret it?" She nodded.

"Yeah I do, I mean at the time I thought it would be for the best, for the kids and for me but it wasn't best for Randy and he has missed the first years of his twins life and I just felt guilty for it."

"Did you do it in a way to get back at Randy, because some people might say that's how it seems."

"In a way yes it was and that was why I felt guilty, when I found out he was marrying someone else and having another child with someone else it broke my heart all over again but by this time the injunction was taken out against him, my only other option was to take time off work, the guys backstage tried to move me to the other brand but the locker room is a place for gossip and I just couldn't handle it anymore, so I took time off to focus on my kids and on myself."

"What made you decide to return?"

"I guess over time I realised that sitting at home just wasn't for me and after a lot of thinking I realised that it was very extreme to take the kids off of Randy, so I went back. Also Randy had moved on and had a family of his own so I figured it was time to do just that."

"Was there a part of you that wanted to take the children away from Randy out of spite?" She nodded at the question.

"Yeah I think so and I admit that is wrong of me."

"So you decided to return, did you know that when you returned you would be thrown into a storyline with Randy?"

"Not at all, we both found out actually on the night and it didn't go down well but at the end of the day it's my job."

"Were you anxious at all?""Oh hell yeah, I mean being thrown into a storyline with your ex-husband isn't my idea of fun and sure it doesn't really flow with how I left seeing as he RKOd me in the middle of the ring but that's how WWE works I guess."

"So when did the both of you decide to actually get back together, did you have an affair?"

"It wasn't at least for a couple of months since coming back to work, I mean I guess we just started talking again for the sake of the kids and honestly we were just friends, I don't think it was until the death of Jimmy, the drummer from Avenged Sevenfold who was one of my best friends. His death hit me really hard and Randy was there for me and did more than I could imagine, if it wasn't for him I'm not quite sure where I would be now."

"Well there was some awful headlines around the internet, some that even suggested you were going to end your life, how did you feel about that?" Piper sighed at the question.

"It was not a good time and throughout the whole grieving process I did not have one thought of taking my own life, I would not do that to my family and I was offended when I saw all these rumours. The only thing I couldn't do was sleep and sure I still have trouble but it gets better with time."

"You seem happy to clear that up." Piper smiled.

"Believe me I am."

"So back to Randy, he was there for you after the death of your friend then what?" She shrugged.

"To be honest I'm not sure what to tell you, we really did just sort of decide to get back together, Randy decided he was going to leave Sam for reasons that he could only tell you, we were trying to find a way to do it quietly so that we wouldn't affect the kids to much but we didn't realise what Sam would do."

"She put your daughter in the hospital?" Piper nodded slowly.

"If I had anyway of knowing that she was capable of doing something like that I would never have agreed to get back with Randy, finding your own flesh and blood in a position like that was one of the worst things to ever happen to me. My mind was all over the place, at the forefront all I could think off was if my little girl would survive and if not what I would do to that evil woman that put her there, obviously when it first happened we didn't know who did it but I can honestly say when we found out it was very lucky for her that the police were there and that my daughter managed to survive because if she didn't, well I can't even explain what I would do, I'm very protective of my kids."

"So they found the woman that put your daughter in hospital, your daughter made it out alive and you have a new addition to the family as well as being back with Randy, how are you feeling about all of that?"

"To be honest having Alanna come into our family was a very big change and it hasn't been easy, we had the trial and I just kept thinking that this little girl would not be safe with her mom and it was a trial where I had no idea which way it would go but luckily it went in our favour."

"Congratulations on the result by the way but there was one television show in particular that focused on the going ons of this trial and that was the women over at the view." Piper laughed.

"I'm pretty sure I already know what you are gonna ask, I don't have a lot to say about that interview other than I got into a major bust up with Randy and the reason I went to California was because I went to go and visit Jimmy's grave, you may think I am crazy but I really needed someone to talk to and Jimmy was the person I used to go to for that. In reaction to the interview they can say whatever they want about me what with free speech and all but just to clarify I love my family, I didn't abandon them and they can't sit there and say they have ever needed to get away, my family were safe and that was all that mattered and I'm pretty sure that is all I have to say on that matter."

"Okay I will move on from that issue, so now that you are back with Randy, do you have any plans of re-marrying him?" Piers said with a slight chuckle.

"Uhh honestly not in the near future, we are just focusing on our children and us as a family cause we didn't get much time for that before the divorce so yeah it's just family we are focusing on and maybe we will get remarried but who knows what is going to happen, we've taken a big step by moving in with each other but so far I am thoroughly enjoying it."

"So you're playing happy families?"

"It would appear that way yes but I do love Randy a hell of a lot and I am happy to see how this all plays out."

"I have to ask this, how do you think your children are going to react when they are a bit older and they see that you have done playboy?" Piper laughed nervously.

"Uhh I'm going to cross that bridge when I come to it but I am not ashamed of posing for playboy and I will gladly talk to my kids about it if it comes up but I don't think it is a bad decision and I'm saying that because I have been criticised for doing it but to be honest I was one hundred percent comfortable throughout the whole experience."

"Okay, we are coming to the end of the interview and I have to say I have learnt a lot from and I'm sure some people out there have seen you in a new light, I mean I didn't know much about you today but what I'm taking from this is that there is more to someone than what we see in a wrestling ring and you really do work hard so I want to thank you for coming here today." Piper nodded and the credits began to run.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there we go, I hope this did Piper justice!<strong>

**Pinayprincesa: Haha I have to say I am a fan of the beard! Thank you for the review!**

**Bingobaby: I'm glad you enjoyed Piper stealing Randy's razor lol! Thank you for the review!**

**msgemgem: Haha I have to disagree I love the beard! John is being weird but I think Piper made a point of bringing up the contract in the interview for him, I shall include a bit on that next time! Hmm I wonder if Phil has something up his sleeve, we shall see! I think Randy realises what he has now and I am hoping he does not mess up this time! I hope the interview was okay, I'm sorry I didn't really include any of the fun times they had like you requested but I did try to get as much detail as possible in there for you! Thank you for the review!**

**Viper Cena Fan: All I have to say about Phil and Randy is watch this space! Thank you for the review!**


	18. Draft Night

**Do not own anything from WWE!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm dating a movie star." Piper said as she moved into the room before throwing herself down onto the bed.<p>

"Not quite." I said with a smirk.

"Hey you are in a film and while it may be a WWE film, you still got to do the whole premiere thing including the red carpet and you have a DVD, therefore you are a movie star." I sat on the bed beside her.

"I guess, thanks for coming with me though." She looked at me weird.

"Okay what's up with you?"

"Nothing, can I not say thanks?"

"You can but I can tell something isn't quite right so spill." I sighed.

"I don't know, I guess just after hearing what you said in the interview about the divorce, kinda threw me off a bit."

"Why?"

"Well we haven't really sat down and talked about the divorce, I mean I knew it hit you hard but I didn't realise you stopped talking to people, I did try to see how you were doing but no-one would tell me anything, I think your dad was kind of strict on that backstage." I saw her shrug.

"Do we really need to go into how I was feeling, we have both moved on from that and we are back together, and that was a dark period for both of us and I just don't think we need to cover it, now come snuggle me and we can watch TV." She said with a slight smile.

"Just let me go change, okay?" She nodded before I walked into the bathroom. I turned the tap on and looked into the mirror. It hurt to hear that I had caused Piper so much pain, I mean I knew I had but just hearing everything she had said in that interview. The way she said that she blamed herself, it wasn't her fault, it was my own stupid fault. When she was talking about how it was a dark time for her, it was a dark one for me to. I turned to drugs, why I'll never know, well actually that is a lie. They helped me deal with my pain. I splashed my face with some water. I just had to keep in mind that she is with me now and that is all that matters. But there was always the voice in the back of my head wondering what she was thinking about.

"Baby are you okay?" I turned the tap off and stripped down before walking out.

"Yeah sorry, I was just freshening up." I smiled as I saw she was in her underwear. I crawled into bed beside her and quickly scooped her into my arms.

"So what are we watching?" I asked.

"UFC of course, hey that's dad and Michelle." She pointed out as Mark was being interviewed.

"Looks like we missed the fight." I commented.

"Yeah oh well, it's weird to see dad like this on TV." She said with a slight giggle.

"You mean cause he isn't trying to be scary and it isn't working."

"We have been over this, he isn't…oh shit!" I looked to the screen and felt my jaw clench as I saw a group of people walk past Mark and a certain person who stopped. Brock Lesnar.

"Maybe you should turn this over?" I looked down at her to see she was somewhat frozen.

"Come on dad was that really necessary." I heard her say.

"P turn it over."

Brock was the person Piper had referred to in the interview, she and him had a fling which not only pissed off the majority of the locker room, but also Sable, who had taken a strong interest in him. It happened while we were on one of our breaks of course and well it just wasn't good. Brock got a major push because of the relationship and he treated P like shit and would always brag behind her back about being with her and also never mentioned to P that his ex was about to give birth to his kid. Mark found out and went ballistic and then Piper found out and decided to leave him. Sable was giving her a hard time as well and she just couldn't deal with it.

"Jeese it's only Brock."

"Yeah but he is a jerk."

"I am aware of this."

"Why didn't you mention him in the interview?" I saw her roll her eyes.

"The whole thing is really bugging you isn't it?"

"I don't know, I guess just some things you left out and hearing how you dealt with stuff, just kind of hit me…" She sat up.

"Look I didn't say Brock's name because that all went down a hell of a long time ago and I just can't be bothered to deal with Rena or him and I only mentioned it so they wouldn't go to the press and go crazy, it's in the past and that is where I want to keep it. As for leaving stuff out you really want me to go into detail about what would go down in that apartment when we lived with John, you really want my dad to find out we all had a threesome more than once after having a couple of drinks, or how I would constantly have to see women leave your room in the mornings and then make sure you and John would be ready to head out for shows, or…."

"Okay, okay a lot has happened between us I know…"

"Randy I didn't say a lot in that interview because it is personal, not only to me but to you and I would rather my father not find out about my bedroom shenanigans."

"I would also like that to be kept under wraps, but just one more thing, why didn't you tell me about the contract?" She sighed."Randy we had a lot of shit going on and this was just another thing and well I wasn't going to accept it was I?"

"I don't know weren't you?" She pulled back slightly.

"You think I would turn my back on this company, on my family?" When I didn't reply she turned over in bed.

"C'mon baby I know you wouldn't give up all of this…"

"I'm tired, I'll see you in the morning." I sighed before placing a kiss on her shoulder.

**RAW**

Me and Piper had just arrived at the arena with the kids and made our way to catering. Piper kissed my cheek before making her way over to her dad. I had made up with her before we caught our flight today. I really should learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes. Anyway today was the draft and many of the superstars were nervous about what might happen. It was a unpredictable night.

"Hey man." I turned round to see John and smiled.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean it's draft night, this evening is full of possibility!"

"You are way to hyped for this, do you know something?" I asked him.

"Nope, why do you?"

"I wish I did."

"Oh come on don't tell me you are worried that you and P are going to be split up."

"A little."

"They won't do that, I mean look who Piper is best friends with, that is bound to work in your favour!"

"We can hope." I replied.

"Speaking of Piper, where is she, I need to talk to her?"

"What about?"

"Just wanna talk to her about this contract."

"The contract?"

"Yeah the TNA one, I'm guessing you know about it now seeing as she talked about it in the interview?"

"John did you know about it before the interview?" He looked down.

"I found her reading it through…"

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"She swore to me she was gonna throw it away…" I stood up.

"Yeah well still doesn't change the fact she told you before me."

"Where are you going?" John asked following me.

"To find her." I felt him grab my arm.

"Look you go storming up to her you are gonna cause trouble between you guys and you don't need that, not now."

"Well maybe she should have thought about that before running to you about this and not me."

"Did you just not hear me, I found her reading it and made her show me, trust me she didn't want me to see it."

"Well you did see it, didn't you!" I saw Piper chatting in the hallway with Nattie.

"Piper!" I shouted causing her to look up at me confused.

"What's up, hey Johnny." She said with a slight smile.

"P I'm sorry." He said causing her smile to disappear.

"Why did you tell him about the contract and not me?" She sighed.

"Are we really still talking about this?"

"Yes, once again you ran to John…"

"Whoa hold up what the hell man?" John said.

"She always…"

"Shut up Randy, for starters you are way out of line, and I didn't just run to John, he practically stole the thing off of me cause I didn't want to show him, you should be thanking him anyway cause he gave me a nice little lecture, and anyway so what if I ran to John he is one of my best friends in this company, just like he's yours and I'm sure there is stuff you have said to him that I will never find out about and I respect that, so why can't you respect that for me, look I can't look at you right now, c'mon Nattie let's head out."

"P…"

"I'll see you for our spot later." I sighed as I watched her walk away.

"You really need to control that mouth of yours." I glared at John,

"Oh what do you know?"

"I know that if you keep acting like such a prick she is going to leave you again, and this time it might be for good, so get it together man, cause she isn't going to put up with your shit this time." I took a deep breathe as he left me with my thoughts.

**Piper**

"Hey daddy."

"Hey sweetheart, you ready for showtime?" I looked down at my outfit and nodded, I was wearing a RAW shirt that I had cut into a tank top and matched it with some denim high waist shorts and red stilettos. My hair was wavy with my fringe pinned back.

"Sure am, is Michelle hoping to switch brands?"

"I don't think she minds, with me being out I can travel with her either way, how about you?" I nodded.

"I'd like to stay here on RAW, there is more of an atmosphere cause the show is live, but you know if I have to change, I have to change."

"Hey, um P the show is about to go live and they want the roster in one big room." I turned to see Randy staring at my dad cautiously.

"Alright dad, I'll see you later." He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Okay, have a good show, you too Randy." He said walking away leaving Randy with a look of confusion.

"Your safe, I didn't tell him about earlier." I said walking ahead.

"Look P I'm sorry about earlier…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But…"

"I said I don't want to talk about it, not yet anyway, I just want to get RAW out of the way."

"I just want you to know I'm sorry."

"Then stop fighting with me!" I said turning to him causing him to look down. Before he could reply we were approached by a stage hand.

"Hey guys, hope I'm not interrupting but we are ready to start so if you could make your way to the screen that would be awesome."

"Sure, coming Randy?" I asked causing him to slowly nod. We walked the rest of the way in silence and it was a painful silence. God why were things getting like this, they shouldn't be getting like this. We have finally got our family back together, it's supposed to be going well. My thoughts were interrupted by superstars saying hello to me.

"Oh Piper and Randy, we want you sat near the front together, maybe Randy sat down and Piper stood to the side please?" We both nodded and I followed Randy. I stood to his side and started to watch the show. The first match was a battle royal between the brands and was intense. Sadly RAW lost, meaning Smackdown got the first pick. Everyone watched with baited breath as pictures of the roster were flashed through including mine and Randy's. When John's face came up I was shocked. My Johnny would be on Smackdown, meaning I wouldn't see him now, well as often as I would now. I felt eyes on me and looked to Randy who was staring at Randy. I didn't say anything and continued watching the screen. When RAW went to commercial I made my way to gorilla position and hugged John from behind.

"Hey you, why the long face?" He said turning to face me.

"Cause I'm not going to see you as much now."

"Ahh I'll come by to St Louis and see you silly, why are you acting weird?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are, still haven't made up with Randy?" I shook my head.

"No I just need time to think."

"Think about what, you have your husband back?"

"Technically he isn't my husband and I don't know, I don't understand why things are so tough."

"P you should know life is tough…"

"I know, I know, I just feel like he is making this harder for us."

"I admit Randy has some issues but so do you, and I know that only you two can work them out together, we all see it, even your dad, he just doesn't want to admit it." I smiled.

"Come on, RAW is about to go back on air." He led me back to the screens and Randy stood up as we approached.

"Hey man, sad to see you heading to Smackdown." Randy said.

"Yeah I know but I'm back to where I started and I'm going to make the most of it." John replied with a smile.

"Yeah, still gonna miss your ass though." Randy said hugging John, causing me to smile slightly.

"Places people!" Someone called out and we all headed back to our seats.

"See you guys later." John said with a wink. I moved next to Randy again as RAW came back from commercial and the next match began. Halfway through I felt someone touch my hand and looked to Randy.

"It's gonna be okay." He said and a part of me knew he wasn't referring to the draft. As I was looking at him John's words ran through my head causing me to put my other hand towards his cheek and nodded. He sighed and gave me a slight tug so he could pull me into his lap. He kissed my shoulder blade.

"I really am sorry baby." I placed my finger over his lips.

"Later." I said before replacing my finger with my lips, giving him a light kiss causing him to smile slightly.

We turned our attention back to the TV and a little while later we found out Rey Mysterio was coming to RAW, a nice addition to roster. After congratulations we continued watching RAW, and the next match was won by Smackdown. We watched as everyone's pictures were flicked through once again.

"**Randy Orton!"**

* * *

><p><strong>I am soooooo sorry! Literally my course got so busy I haven't had time to do a lot of things and I have totally neglected this story! I hope you guys are still with me!<strong>

**Bingobaby**: I am very sorry! I am glad you enjoyed the interview! Sorry the movie part wasn't a large part of the chapter! Thank you very much for the review! 

**Viper Cena Fan:** I am very sorry! Glad you enjoyed the interview! Thank you very much for the review!

**msgemgem****: **I am very sorry! I'm glad you saw another side to Piper! I'm sorry I couldn't fit everything in, especially with her and Randy! But I have tried to answer some of your questions like who was the guy (Brock)! We see how things can change and how it affects the kid soon! Thank you very much for the review!

**Okay I know I have said it before but I can promise you the next chapter will be up a lot sooner than this one was! I am very sorry for not updating and hope someone out there is still reading so please let me know what you think!**

**Thank you!**

**B**


	19. Bus

**Disclaimer: Do not own anyone from WWE**

* * *

><p><strong>Randy Orton's music hit and the crowd went wild.<strong>

**Randy walked out smiling and stood at the top of the stage.**

"**What a night Smackdown is having!" The King commentated.**

"**This is monumental, Randy Orton is coming to Friday Night Smackdown." Josh Matthews said. **

**Randy posed at the top of the stage as Piper made her way out.**

"**Well you've gotta wonder what this means for Piper and Randy." Josh commented as Piper handed Randy a Smackdown shirt, he smiled at her before pulling her into a hug.**

"**Piper is still a member of the RAW roster Josh."**

"**That is true but the night is still young."**

"**Oh please don't take Piper away from me, I shall miss those puppies!"**

**When Randy and Piper pulled away from the hug she took a step back as Randy flaunted the shirt to the crowd. **

"**We will be back after the commercial break!" **

**Piper**

"Steph!" I shouted as I walked into the backstage area creative were put tonight.

"P I know what you are going to say…"

"Then why do this, why the hell are you splitting me and Randy up!"

"Guys take a ten minute break, Piper we have our reasons for doing this."

"Well they better be good, we have kids Steph, we are just getting back on track!"

"I know, I know, but I was outvoted."

"What do you mean you were outvoted?"

"As you know you have this big storyline with Kharma coming up and we want to focus this feud on you and her, and the writers thought this could only be done by having you and Randy on different brands."

"That is kind of bull Steph."

"I know, but I do see where they are coming from, plus it's easy cause we don't have to come up with a storyline to split you guys up, trust me P." I shook my head.

"I'm finding it a little hard right about now."

"Is everything okay?" I looked at her.

"Why do you ask?"

"You just seem really reluctant to let his happen." She said.

"Can you blame me?"

"No, but I also know my best friend would be excited for this opportunity." I sighed and sat up at the table prompting her to join me.

"We keep fighting Steph."

"Fighting about what?"

"I don't even know, everything, at the moment he's going off on me for telling John something before him…"

"You know he is jealous of you and John right?" I laughed,

"Please tell me you aren't serious?"

"No I am, you two are so close and he was there for you when everything went down the drain between you and Randy, maybe he just feels threatened, I mean it is common knowledge you and John slept together."

"But he should know he has nothing to worry about, I'm with him…"

"P it's Randy."

"Okay, okay."

"Look I am seriously looking out for you with this storyline, you and Kia are going to take the divas division by storm with this storyline, but I'm afraid it means you have to tag up with Kelly Kelly for a few weeks."

"Well I guess you win some, you lose some." She smiled at me and put her arm around me.

"You know we are going to help you in any way we can right?"

"Just tell me the truth, what does this mean for our travel schedules?"

"I have given you Tuesday nights off to be with the kids while Randy is taping Smackdown, same for him when you are at RAW, you both have Wednesdays and Saturdays off, the rest of the time you guys are going to have to alternate everything."

"Brilliant." Steph sighed.

"Look P, Randy gets to keep his bus but would you like one?" I shook my head.

"No thanks, I'll do it the old fashioned way."

"Okay, I think you need to go and talk to Randy."

"Alright, I'll see you around." I kissed her cheek before jumping off the table and making my way outside.

I found Randy talking to John.

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all, how did the shouting at Steph go?" John asked looking to Randy.

"Not as well as I hoped, Randy you ready to go?"

"Sure, I'll catch you around John."

"Yeah, see you at the next show P."

"Yeah, see you then." I said giving him a hug. I looked to Randy and we didn't say anything to each other as we left the arena.

**Randy**

"Hey man when you see a Denny's or something similar can you pull in?" I asked the bus driver as we got on the bus and Piper made her way to the back.

"Of course sir."

"Thanks." I watched Piper as she entered the bathroom and I sighed as I sat on the sofa. I heard the shower turn on and ran a hand over my face.

"Umm Mr Orton!" I turned the driver.

"What's up?"

"I just got call from head office and well they said I have to take Miss Calaway to the airport." I looked at him.

"Right, we are still stopping at a Dennys, now if you excuse me I want some privacy."

"Of course Mr Orton." I walked to the bathroom and opened the door quietly, I saw Piper was oblivious under the water. I stripped off and snuck in behind her causing her to jump.

"God Randy you could have warned me!" I smiled slightly.

"It's called a surprise baby." I saw her frown.

"I just wanted to chill out Randy…"

"You know one of the higher ups called the bus and the driver is under the instruction to take you to the airport."

"You serious?"

"Yep." I nodded stepping away from her slightly.

"I talked to Steph, one of the reasons this has happened is cause they want the storyline with me and Kharma to just be about me and her."

"That is bull." I said causing her to shrug.

"That's not all, our travel schedules are all over the place."

"So what does this mean?"

"I don't know Randy."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just don't…"

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't just about the brand switch?"

"Because it's not Randy, have you not seen us recently, ever since the court case all we have done is argue and I'm not even sure why!" She ran her hands through her wet hair.

"Baby we have been through a lot of stress…"

"That isn't an excuse."

"It's not an excuse."

"Okay, so if you are so stressed why the hell did you go off on me about John huh?"

"I don't want to get into this right now P."

"Why not, you want this to build up until we have a massive blow out again, I can't keep doing this!" She started to cry and slowly slid to the shower floor.

"Hey, we aren't going to keep doing this, I promise you baby I'm gonna make time for all of us and I'm gonna chill out…" I said sitting on the shower floor placing my hand on her cheek,

"You say that now, but Randy your temper…"

"I know it's bad and I'm sorry about what happened with John, it just hurts to look at you and John knowing what happened between the two of you." She sighed.

"It happened Randy, it happened when we weren't together, me and John are just friends, we always have been and nothing is going to change that, he was there for me but it never really developed into anything really serious, you should know I'm with you and that is all that matters, that's all I can say about this Randy." She went to get up but I grabbed her hand causing to look to me.

"Piper I love you and I know that isn't going to make things right but I just need to stop being such a dick, and I can't believe we are on different brands, but I promise this is going to work, I can't lose you again, I just can't!" I felt my eyes fill with tears when I heard Piper sigh slightly before she crawled into my lap.

"How about we defy the orders tonight and just have this night for us, we still have things to talk about but let's not let this ruin our evening." I smiled at her before kissing her passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm not very happy with this chapter, I feel like I'm making things a bit too difficult for Piper and Randy and it's becoming repetitive maybe, if you guys could let me know that would be awesome!<strong>

**I love the response I got back after not posting for ages as well, I seriously can't thank you guys enough!**

miamitravel: That is fine! I hope things are okay! I'm glad you like the dynamic between Randy and Piper, I just hope it isn't getting repetitive for you guys! Thank you very much for the review!

Bingobaby: I would not abandon Piper and Randy or you guys! The draft may be a strain to both but possibly in different ways! Thank you very much for the review!

Ctinaisfashion: I'm glad you enjoyed the interview! And yes I want Piper to come across as classy so I'm glad you picked up on that! I want these guys to stay together so bad! Thank you very much for the review!

Viper Cena Fan: She isn't getting traded to smackdown! Sad face! Thank you very much for the review!

**Thank you guys so much! Until next time!  
><strong>


	20. Thirty Part One

**Disclaimer: Only own Piper!**

**Happy 20th Chapter!**

* * *

><p>The night sky was beginning to grow lighter as the sun started to rise over St. Louis as I walked through the front door. The house was silent and dark. I quietly placed my bag on the floor before locking the front door behind me. I crept up the stairs and made my way to the white bedroom door that was slightly ajar. As I walked in I smiled as I heard soft snores coming from the large bed in the middle of the room. I stopped to look at the bundle of duvet knowing Piper was hidden in there somewhere. After a moment I began to strip down to my boxers. When I made my way over to the bed I noticed Piper wasn't alone. I smiled at the sight of the twins and Alanna. I took my phone and quickly snapped a picture before placing the phone on the bedside table. Slowly I moved the covers as to not disturb those in the bed and felt the mattress dip underneath me.<p>

"Randy?" I looked to see Piper leaning on her arm trying to see me in the dark.

"Yeah baby, it's me, sorry."

"Why are you home?"

"We will talk in the morning go back to sleep okay." I leaned over being careful of the kids and kissed her lips softly. When I pulled away I felt her lay back and did the same. As I got comfortable I stretched my arm out and after a few minutes I felt Piper's hand in mine. I squeezed her hand and smiled. This moment was perfect.

"Daddy!" I jumped as something came into contact with my face. I looked over to see Sullivan with a smile on his face.

"Oh you are in big trouble young man." I said quietly noticing Piper was still asleep but jumped even more when I noticed the time. I heard Piper stir as I got out of bed and ran to put some basketball shorts on.

"Where is the fire?" I heard Piper say as she looked around the room. Her eyes fell on me as I walked out of the closet.

"I wasn't dreaming." I heard her say causing me to smile.

"No and happy birthday to you my love." I said causing her to groan and hide under the covers. I laughed under my breath before walking back to the bed.

"C'mon kids, say happy birthday to the birthday girl, or is that old woman now."

"I dislike you very much right now!" I heard her say groggily. I picked the kids up one by one and made them kiss the bit of Pipers head that was free of duvet before placing them on the floor. Sullivan decided to run around immediately. I picked the girls up and chased after him. After calming them down I quickly got them dressed before hearing the doorbell. I shouted at Piper to stay in bed and managed to get all three kids down the stairs in one piece. I opened the door to mom and dad.

"Hey guys, I really thank you for doing this today."

"Not a problem, where is the birthday girl?" Mom said with a smile on her face.

"Still in bed, I think I'm gonna leave her be for a bit."

"Well I think we should let you get back to her, we shall see you later at the arena son." Dad said causing me to nod at him.

"Oh and mom don't let Sully have any cookies he was naughty this morning."

"Yes, yes have a good day!" She said as she strapped the kids into the car.

"I mean it mom."

"Oh Randal go to Piper." I rolled my eyes at her before shutting the door.

I made my way back upstairs and smiled once again as I saw Piper still hiding under the duvet. I walked over to the bed and crept up to Piper.

"Good morning baby." I tried to move the duvet but Piper had clearly gripped it in her hands.

"You know you are gonna have to get up at some point today."

"No I don't." Her voice was muffled.

"What's going on P?"

"Can't a woman just stay in bed today?" I smirked.

"You know even if you stay in bed all day today, you are still going to be thirty tomorrow and…"

"Don't say that!" I slowly pulled the covers away to reveal a pouting Piper Calaway.

"Honey do you have a slight problem with turning…" She glared at me.

"With the fact it's your birthday today?" I finished.

"Not at all."

"Then why don't you wanna get out of bed?"

"I would just like to stay here today."

"You know you have a match later tonight right?" She shrugged causing me to sigh.

"Okay P, I know you and I know something is up and as much as I don't want to say this you can't turn twenty-nine twice."

"I can, I'm Piper Pan, I can fly!" I laughed at her.

"Oh I see, you know there isn't anything wrong with turning thirty."

"Need I remind you…"

"Piper Pan got it, but you know the love of your life, also the sexiest man alive is thirty-one."

"Sexy but old." I heard her whisper.

"P are you scared of being thirty cause you think you are old?"

"I'm not in my twenties anymore, my days are numbered!" She screeched turning on her front causing me to notice the black lacy panties she was wearing underneath my white shirt. Anyway I had finally got information from Piper Calaway. I moved closer to her body and began running my fingers through her wavy hair.

"Your days aren't numbered baby."

"They are, they are getting younger girls in and soon I'm gonna put weight on and things are going to drop and you won't love me anymore and I'll lose my job and be visited by our kids on holidays…"

"And I am just gonna stop you there, firstly those girls they are hiring at work are nowhere near as hot as you and I think the fans would agree with me there. As for things drooping, look at Mae she keeps popping up now and again and I'm sure people would love you to do that."

"I do love Mae." I heard her say causing me to smile and I began to run my hands slowly down her back.

"As for me not loving you anymore, well as much as I love your body I love a lot more about you and I just hope you still love me when my body starts to look like Ric's." I heard her giggle slightly.

"Stylin and profiling." She said.

"You know it baby, but you have nothing to worry about, I lost you once and I am not going through that again, you are the most beautiful person I know." I said slowly turning her onto her back. I leaned in to kiss her and felt her hands run through what little hair I had before making her way down my back. The kissing became more sensual as she moved even closer to me. My hand found her thigh and I gave it a squeeze before running my hand underneath the shirt. She began to moan but her sounds seemed to be drowned out with a noise outside. I reluctantly pulled away to try and listen closer but Piper joined our lips once more. We both jumped as the noise got louder.

"What the hell was that?" I asked causing her to shrug.

"I think it's coming from outside." I reluctantly removed my hands from Piper. I looked at her as she sat up.

"Hop on." I said causing her to smile as she jumped on my back. I took us downstairs and opened the front door.

"Happy birthday Piper!" We looked towards Michelle and I heard Piper gasp.

"Is that…"

"A chopper yes it is, happy birthday honey!" Piper let go of me and walked over to the bike. Of course her dad would get her a custom motorcycle for her birthday. The bike was a deep shade of purple and had steel frames, moving closer I noticed a pink rose with some words.

"You could have at least dressed for the occasion." Mark said causing P to look at him.

"Didn't quite catch the memo you were coming here." I said.

"We thought we would surprise her, you are thirty after all!" I saw Piper flinch slightly at the word thirty.

"So do you like it?" Mark asked Piper.

"I love it daddy thank you!" She hugged him and he kissed her head.

"My baby girl is all grown up!"

"That I am."

"So what do you say, wanna take her for a spin?" She smiled.

"Of course, just let me go get changed!" She turned to me and kissed me on the lips.

"Thank you." She whispered as she pulled away before walking into the house. When she was inside I turned to Mark.

"You know I wanted to spend the day with her Mark."

"She is my daughter Randy, what did you want me to do?"

"Wait till we got to the arena like planned."

"Yeah well things change Orton, it's my daughter's thirtieth birthday I didn't want to sit around all day waiting to see her, it's a big occasion!" I sighed.

"Fine, just don't say the word thirty in front of her, I think she's having difficulty coming to terms with the fact she is no longer in her twenties."

"Piper?" Michelle asked.

"Yep."

"She doesn't seem like the type of woman to let this affect her."

"Well this is one thing that does." Mark said ending that conversation.

"I am ready to go, you don't mind do you baby?" Piper said drawing our attention to her. She was dressed in her bike leathers and I felt a tightness in my shorts.

"No you go ahead." She kissed me and smiled before slapping her dad on the arm.

"Come on big guy, see you Michelle!" Michelle gave a little wave as the pair got on the bike. I sighed as Piper drove away.

"Come on you, how about I make us some food while you take a cold shower." Michelle said walking into the house causing me to go bright red.

**Later that day**

"Seriously that chopper is so amazing, the power in that engine is incredible!"

"So you keep saying."

"Oh I'm sorry baby, I keep talking about the chopper."

"No, it's fine I'm just happy you have perked up." She smiled at me.

"I am sorry for being childish earlier."

"No need to apologise however if I knew presents would have cheered you up, I would have give you this sooner." I slid a blue box across the table.

"Don't worry it's not a ring." I said as she picked up the box.

"Tiffany's?" She asked.

"Open it." I said smiling at her. She gasped as she opened the box and looked at the bracelet inside.

"Oh baby I love it thank you!" She took the white gold diamond bracelet which had roman numerals on and slid it onto her slender wrist. She slid closer to me in the booth and kissed me.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I do, this must of cost a fortune."

"Hey that doesn't matter, it's your birthday!" She smiled.

"Well thank you."

"That is okay, so what else do you want to do before we have to head to the arena?" She shrugged.

"To be honest just sitting here with you is perfect, we haven't done this in a while." I grabbed her hand.

"Well life has been pretty hectic for us the past couple of months, it's nice to just be able to sit with you."

"It is and as much as this next comment may come and bite me in the ass I'm still gonna say it, it's kind of nice to be away from the kids,"

"You are allowed to say those kind of things P, it's okay, we deserve a day off."

"That we do, it is kind of a shame we didn't get to finish what we started this morning." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Piper Calaway are you propositioning me?" She smirked and kissed me before leaning into my ear.

"C'mon Orton, it will just be like Wrestlemania twenty all over again."

"Meet me round back in five." I said with a wink causing her to giggle.

**Wrestlemania XX**

"_It's Mr Socko!" JR exclaimed as the crowd went wild. Randy Orton was struggling to get on his feet._

"_Oh no Randy don't get up!" King said. _

_As Randy got to his feet he struck with the RKO shocking the members of the crowd. 1.2.3 the bell rang as Randy looked just as shocked he had picked up the victory. The referee raised his hand but he quickly jumped out of the ring and grabbed Piper Calaway up off the ground and spun her around before kissing her on the lips. _

"_Look at that J.R they are the most perfect couple in the WWE." Randy placed Piper on the floor and ran to his fellow teammates Ric Flair and Batista._

"_Well no-body is perfect King."_

"_Of course they are, they are in Evolution, and tonight we will see Piper and HHH try to retain their titles, I'm so glad we get to see Pipers puppies again tonight!" JR just sighed as Evolution made their way to the back._

_**Randy**_

"_P are you okay?" I asked as we got in the back. I noticed she had a slight limp._

"_I'm fine."_

"_I'm really sorry I didn't mean to fall on you and that kiss at the end…"_

"_Yeah what the hell was that about?" _

"_Well…" _

"_Hey Randy!" We both looked round to see Stacy Keibler heading our way. I saw Piper roll her eyes._

"_Good match guys, I'm gonna go see dad." Piper said walking away just as Stacy hugged me. I sighed as I watched her go. I really didn't mean to fall on her, I felt terrible when I realised my body hadn't hit the cold floor but instead Piper. _

"_Randy are you listening?" Stacy brought my attention back to her._

"_Huh?"_

"_I said do you wanna head out after my match?"_

"_Actually I'm gonna hang around for the rest of the show, I hear people are going out after though?"_

"_Well I thought we could maybe head back to the hotel together?" She said with a flirty smile._

"_Maybe, look I need to go somewhere, I'll see you later." _

_I walked through the hallways grabbing a bottle of water on my way. When I reached the door I knocked softly and heard her voice telling me I could come in. _

"_Randy what do you want?" She asked as soon as she saw me._

"_I just wanted to make sure you are okay." _

"_I said I'm…" She hissed in pain as she put pressure on her ankle. _

"_Here let me help you."_

"_Randy…"_

"_Piper shut up and just let me help you." She sighed as I picked her up and carried her to the sofa. _

"_So you wanna tell me where it hurts?" I asked as she glared at me._

"_Nothing hurts."_

"_Right, how about I just start poking things until you hiss in pain again, I think I might start with the ankle." She narrowed her eyes._

"_Okay okay, it's my ankle that hurts." I began to slowly examine her ankle causing us to be silent for a few moments._

"_Don't you wanna watch Stacy's match?" I looked at her to see her staring at the floor._

"_No I'd rather make sure you were okay, this is partly my fault anyway."_

"_Yeah well I should have kept my wits about me." _

"_P about the kiss."_

"_Forget about it, creative probably loved it and it's not as if it's the first time we've had to kiss each other in this storyline." _

"_True, you still have it you know." She looked at me._

"_Can we not have this conversation now, I have to get ready for my match."_

"_You think I'm gonna let you go out to the ring with your ankle like this, I'm pretty sure it's starting to swell." _

"_No Randy, this is Wrestlemania, I am not going to cancel my match due to a bit of swelling." _

"_P please!"_

"_No and don't you dare tell anyone about this, I'll get it seen to after the match okay?"_

"_Piper!"_

"_What do you care Randy, seriously!"_

"_You don't think I care about you?" _

"_Not really no."_

"_Well guess what P, I do, I care about you a hell of a lot!" We held each others gaze for a while before she took her ankle off of my lap._

"_Get out."_

"_Piper just hear me out."_

"_Get out Randy." _

"_No!" _

"_My daughter told you to get out." We both looked to the door to see Mark stood there with a frown on his face. I sighed before giving one last look to Piper before leaving the room._

_I was sat with Dave and Ric as Piper's match began._

"_She okay with you falling on her?" Dave asked._

"_She says it's fine but I think she was a bit pissed."_

"_Well it's Piper she doesn't mind as long as things look good and I watched it back it looked good." Paul said walking in from the shower. _

"_Still doesn't stop me feeling guilty."_

"_About the kiss or for falling on her?" He asked me raising his eyebrow._

"_Uncalled for."_

"_Hey is Piper limping?" Dave said bringing our attention back to the screen. Pipers was wearing blue ring attire which consisted of a bra top which made her boobs look amazing. A thin piece of material connected the bra with the shorts which were short but it still left something to the imagination._

"_Anything you want to say to us Orton?" Paul said standing in front of me. _

"_I don't know what you are talking about." _

"_I know you went to see her, what did she say?" His stare caused me to sigh._

"_She was having trouble standing so I made her sit down, her right ankle had started to swell."_

"_Damn it Randy why didn't you make her go see a doctor!" _

"_She didn't want to!" _

"_Idiot." Dave muttered._

"_Look before you all shout at me you should all know how stubborn Piper is, she wants her wrestlemania moment, you can't blame her for that." Our attention was turned to the screen as Piper tried to perform the last ride but her ankle nearly gave out. She took a deep breath and gritted her teeth and managed to lift Molly Holly onto her shoulders before bringing her to the mat. _

"_See she's okay." I said causing the men in the room to roll their eyes._

"_Go help her!" Dave said pushing me off the sofa. _

_The match was a hair vs. title match and as I reached the gorilla position Molly came to and realised what was about to happen. While Piper was celebrating she began to laugh at Molly and caused Molly to slide out of the ring and try to escape. Piper managed to chase after her and stop her from climbing over the barricade but Molly pushed her down and began running for the ramp. This was where I came in. As Molly tried to run behind the curtain I walked out slowly standing in her way and shaking my head. Piper saw me and managed to run up the ramp grabbing Molly by the hair and throwing her in the chair. I helped her strap Molly into the chair and then helped shave the hair off. When Piper handed the clippers to the 'barber' I raised her hand to the crowd one more time and shouted at the ref to get her belt before pulling her close._

"_Just go with it." I said before kissing her passionately, she kissed back with just as much force as the crowd began to boo. We both smirked at each other as we pulled away and I quickly grabbed Pipers butt and lifted her up causing her legs to wrap around my waist. The ref handed me her belt and we made our way to the back. _

"_Okay you can put me down now." I shook my head._

"_Sorry no can do." I felt her glare at me._

"_Randy…"_

"_Someone wants to see you." I said as I carried her back to Evolutions locker room. _

_Later in the evening McMahon had called a restaurant so the whole roster could have a Wrestlemania after party. Piper hadn't spoken to me since Paul shouted at her for going out without having her ankle checked over. I was listening to Stacy and looked over to see Piper sat next to her dad playing with the food on her plate. I presume he had shouted at her as well. After a while she stood up and walked towards the back of the restaurant, my eyes slowly followed her and when I saw her disappear I gave it a few moments before excusing myself. I walked to the back but stopped myself when I heard two voices._

"_Oh c'mon P you know you are gonna miss me."_

"_No, I'm really not going to miss you, now I suggest you remove your hand from me before I break it." I looked closer to see Brock Lesnar and his hand was on her waist._

"_I love it when you are angry, lets go outside and put that anger to good use." _

"_Leave me alone!" _

"_We both know you don't want that." He leaned in to kiss her and I walked up to them._

"_I think she told you to leave her alone." I said causing Piper to look at me._

"_Well, well, well isn't he just a knight in shining armour, I'll see you around baby." Brock said kissing her cheek slowly before walking away with a smirk on his face. I walked closer to Piper._

"_You okay?" She nodded._

"_Thanks." She whispered._

"_What was that about anyway?" I asked._

"_I don't know he just cornered me and started saying how he thinks we should do it one more time." I noticed a slight fear in her eyes which made me wonder more happened that was she was saying. _

"_I'm glad I saw just in time then." I moved closer to her and I smiled slightly as she didn't back up. _

"_Shouldn't you get back to Stacy?" _

"_Why would I want to do that?"_

_"Aren't you two like together now?"_

"_Where are you getting that information from?" _

"_Well the fact that she constantly talks about the wondrous night you guys shared a couple of weeks ago, it seems she thinks there is something more." _

"_What would you say if I had feelings for someone else?" She shrugged._

"_It's none of my business anymore."_

"_What if that person was you?" She snickered._

"_Oh come on Randy, we both know this doesn't work." _

"_What if I proved you wrong?" _

"_Not gonna happen."_

"_So why did you kiss me back earlier?"_

"_Cause we are in a storyline together?"_

"_Piper when we kissed after your match you can't deny the feeling you felt." I saw her look to the floor._

"_I don't know what you are talking about." I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head up and before she could protest I kissed her on the lips and slowly pushed her against the wall. After a moment I felt her begin to kiss me back and felt her hands on me exciting me even more. When we had to pull aware for air, I quickly looked around and found a door leading outside. Piper pulled me in for another kiss causing me to smirk and my hand found her thigh._

"_How about we take this outside?" I said with a nod to the door leading Piper to nod and led the way outside._

**Present Day**

"Wow." Piper breathed as we both finished together.

"That was amazing." I said against her neck. We stood against the wall of the restaurant for a couple more minutes before I lifted my head up and kissed her softly on the lips. She unwrapped her legs from around me and placed them back on the floor. As we both regained our breath my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Randy where are you?" _My mum said on the other end of the phone,

"We are just about to leave the restaurant."

"_Okay see you soon!" _

"Who was that?" Piper asked me.

"Just mom, come on I think she wants to give you presents." She smiled slightly.

"Alright." She made to walk back into the restaurant but I cleared my throat causing her to look at me.

"I think you might want these." I said pulling her white lacy thong from my pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is part one of two and we shall see next time that Piper hasn't quite come to terms with turning the big 3-0 just yet!<strong>

**Bingobaby: I'm glad you enjoyed it and that is true! I'd like to think this chapter supports that saying! Thank you for the review!**

**Viper Cena Fan: They seem to be okay in this chapter! No arguing yay! Thank you for the review!**

**msgemgem: It is for Piper's benefit and for Smackdowns benefit as you say yourself it is the B show and it needs help in the ratings lol! I also agree with your comment on the divas! I may cover what happened between Piper and John later on in the story if you would like to know what happened there? Thank you for the review!**

**Until next time!**


	21. Thirty Part Two

**Only own Piper**

* * *

><p>"So what was the rush to the arena?" Piper asked me.<p>

"I think mom is just excited cause it's your birthday." She looked over at me as I pulled into the parking lot.

"But why, she hasn't planned anything has she?"

"No baby, you know what mom is like when it comes to celebrations, she will probably just hug you a lot." I saw her nod as I parked the car up and she jumped out.

"Hello Miss Calaway, Mrs McMahon wanted me to escort you and Mr Orton into the building today." I looked towards Jim the security guard.

"Is everything alright Jim?" I asked him.

"Yes sir, I'm just following Stephanie's orders, she has also asked that you do not stop for autographs on the way in to the arena, there are a group of fans stood outside."

"That's unlike Steph." Piper commented.

"Have you got a big meeting with her?" I asked.

"No I don't think so." She shrugged as we began to follow Jim through the parking lot. As we moved closer to the arena doors we noticed the fans. I slowed slightly and walked behind Piper as we got closer to the group.

"Happy birthday Piper!" One of the fans shouted and she looked over and waved.

"Thank you!" She shouted back.

I placed my hand on her lower back just in case she decided to go over. When we got in the building Jim took us to the catering area.

"Are we early it's quiet here today?"

"If anything we are late." I said looking around at the arena.

"Stephanie is just in here." Jim said opening the doors.

"SURPRISE!" Piper squealed slightly as nearly the whole locker room was in the catering area. It had been decorated with happy birthday signs as well as the number thirty plastered on the walls.

"Uh oh." I whispered as Piper looked around the room wide eyed.

"Oh sweetie happy birthday, come on everyone!" Mom gestured for everyone to begin singing happy birthday to Piper as she brought forward a cake which just happened to be the number thirty. I ran a hand over my face as Piper gripped the other. She held a awkward smile on her face as mom held the cake closer to Piper. Piper went to take a step back but I squeezed her hand causing her to look at me and I nodded my head slightly. She took a deep breath before smiling at mom then blew out the candles. Everyone in the room cheered.

"Did you know about this?" Piper whispered to me.

"No, I didn't I'm sorry!" I whispered back, before she could reply we were interrupted.

"Now do you want some cake?" Mom asked bringing our attention back to her.

"Umm actually no thanks Elaine I'm still full from lunch."

"There she is the birthday girl!" I watched as John came over and picked Piper up and began to spin her around causing me to roll my eyes.

"Johnny you are starting to squeeze a little too much."

"Sorry I'm just so excited!" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You know it's not your birthday right?" I said.

"Wish it was." I heard Piper mutter and she was interrupted by John before I could say anything.

"Yes I know but Piper has finally joined the thirty club!" She took a deep breath.

"Well thanks for the hug I'm just gonna go over here." Piper said pointing to Natalya.

"I'll…" I grabbed John's arm as she walked to Natalya.

"Leave her John."

"But I want to hug her some more."

"Just let her talk to Nattie, I think she is a bit overwhelmed with turning thirty."

"What, no she is fine with it!"

"Well today she isn't okay, so just let her do her thing, I need to go speak to mom." He gave me a odd look as I walked away and I slowly touched mom's arm as she was organising the food.

"Mom can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course sweetie!"

"Umm what's all this?"

"Well a party for Piper of course, turning thirty is a big deal!"

"When did you plan all of this?" I asked her.

"Oh I called Stephanie a couple of weeks ago, amazing turn out don't you think?" I looked around the room and noticed the Bella twins smirking in a corner.

"Yeah sure, it's just that Piper didn't want a party mom…"

"Nonsense dear, everyone needs to celebrate their birthday!"

"But…"

"Son come help me with the kids!" Dad's voice interrupted me and I left mom to whatever it was she was doing.

"What was that about with your mom?" He asked me as I sat down with the kids.

"It's just all of this, Piper is anxious at turning the big three-o, she had a bit of a freak out this morning, I mean I thought she felt better as the day went on but apparently not." I looked to see Piper hugging Nattie thanking her for a gift, Michelle and Eve had also joined them.

"I did tell your mom to talk to you first about all of this, but you know what she is like."

"Yeah, I'm sure Piper will relax soon."

"Well it seems like those girls are looking after her, I wouldn't worry too much son, Piper is a tough cookie!"

**Piper**

"How's the chopper working out for you?" Michelle asked causing Eve to look confused.

"My dad got me a chopper for my birthday…"

"Oh my god like the helicopter?" Kelly said as she walked into our conversation causing us all to look at her.

"No like the bike." Michelle replied.

"Oh, well I just came over to say happy birthday Piper, I hope you are having a nice day and I look forward to being in the ring with you tonight." I glanced at Michelle who gave a slight shrug before I looked back to Kelly.

"Umm thanks I guess."

"Miss Calaway, wardrobe would like a word about tonight." I nodded at the stage hand before excusing myself.

"Enjoy the party girls, I'll catch you around later."

I somehow managed to get out of the room without being stopped by anyone, as I walked through the hallways I took a couple of deep breaths. Today had been strange, I didn't mean to freak out so much but damn I'm thirty. That is a little scary. I should mention that I will probably be fine tomorrow, it's just today with everyone mentioning it and all the banners. One good thing about today though was that my family was together to celebrate with me.

"Hey girls, what's up?" I said as I walked into the wardrobe area.

"Piper sweetie happy birthday, I called you hear cause I've designed new attire for you, I know you usually have an input on what we do but I couldn't resist."

"Okay, what does it look like?" She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the table where a black and white outfit was placed on the table.

"Isn't this Trish's outfit from Wrestlemania 22?" I asked.

"More or less, we have made changes though, less sparkle and instead of the bra piece being black we made it white, what do you think?"

"I loved it when Trish wore it, I just hope I can do it justice."

"Don't be silly, over the next couple of days I'll made a couple more colours for you." As I looked over the outfit I noticed something.

"Thanks, is this a T?"

"Oh yeah I added your dads symbol, I'll add it onto each one." I smiled at her.

"Angie this is great, thank you so much." I said hugging her.

"No problem no go get ready, you are going to be the hottest woman out there tonight."

"Well it's all thanks to you." I said as I moved behind the curtain to change.

"Well, well, well lookie here it is the birthday girl." I opened my eyes to see Phil stood in front of me. After some slight alterations to the ring gear I headed to make-up to get prepared for tonight. When I was ready I decided to find a quiet place in the arena just to relax for a couple of minutes.

"That is me." I said with a slight smile.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked pointing to the case next to me.

"Go ahead."

"So birthday girl, why aren't you at the party?"

"Had to get ready for tonight."

"Oh and this constitutes getting ready?" I looked at him to see he had a smirk on his face.

"I just wanted a couple of minutes alone that's all."

"Ahh, do tell Miss Calaway." I shrugged.

"It's nothing."

"Really, I'm going to guess that it has something to do with today being your birthday."

"It was but I'm okay with it now, I have tonight's show then I get to spend time with Randy."

"Wait you aren't going to the bar after the show?"

"You're promoting drinking?"

"No I just thought John organised for everyone to go out."

"Well I haven't heard anything."

"Piper it's your thirtieth birthday, go out and let your hair down, out of the majority of people in this company you deserve it." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, how are you?" He shrugged.

"I'm doing alright."

"Okay if you don't want to talk I get it, and I can tell you are not alright by the way, but I'm here, it is one of the many services I offer." He smiled slightly.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not going to re-sign with the WWE."

"Wait, what, bombshell alert!" Phil laughed.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Why though?"

"P this just isn't how I pictured it, I'm sick of being treated this way just cause I don't fit the right image."

"That isn't true, you are one of the top guys in this company."

"Yeah well it doesn't feel like it." Before I could reply we were interrupted.

"Hey baby I've been looking for you." We both looked round to see Randy heading towards us.

"Well baby I'm flattered." Phil replied causing me to laugh.

"Phil what are you doing here?"

"Just sending my birthday congratulations." I looked between the two and noticed some tension.

"P you wanna head back to the party before the show goes live?" Randy asked.

"Yeah sure, hey Punk, if you need to talk give me a call okay?"

"Of course, hopefully see you later, baby." He said causing me to smile as I walked away with Randy.

"What was that about?" Randy asked with a frown on his face.

"As he said he was just wishing me a happy birthday."

"Right." I looked up at him.

"Randy do you have a problem with Phil?"

"No." I leaned in closer to you.

"Honey I don't believe you at all, but I'm not going to go into this today, it's my birthday." He put his hands on my waist.

"It is and I'm loving this new look you have going on, very sexy."

"Well I'm glad you like it, but what is going through your mind right now is not going to happen till at least later tonight."

"Damn." He muttered causing me to giggle.

"C'mon lets go see our kids before the show tonight."

**RAW **

"**And Piper has eliminated Eve!"**

"**We are down to the last three divas, Piper, Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoenix, meaning we will have a new divas champion tonight!" The women in the ring all started at each other and Beth and Piper nodded at each other before going after Kelly Kelly.**

"**Looks like a bit of tag team action going on here!" Cole said. Piper and Beth both grabbed onto Kelly and threw her over the ropes causing Kelly to meet the floor on the outside.**

"**Ouch I have a feeling Kelly will be feeling that in the morning!" King said. In the ring Beth suddenly grabbed onto Piper and threw her over the ropes but Piper held on. **

"**Piper has not been eliminated, both feet have to touch the floor." Beth had not seen Piper holding on to the ropes which allowed Piper time to pull herself up. But Beth noticed her and attempted to charge at Piper but Piper vaulted herself over the ropes knocking Beth off of her feet. She then grabbed her by her hair but Beth punched her causing Piper to double over in pain before Beth sent her into the turnbuckle. As Beth went to run at Piper she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Beths head.**

"**Look at this!" King exclaimed as Piper somehow managed to eliminate Beth Phoenix causing the bell to win.**

"**The winner of this match and your new divas champion, Piper!" The crowd cheered as Piper was handed the belt. She held it close to her before raising it up in the air. As she was celebrating Randy ran down the ramp to join her in the ring. As she jumped down from the turnbuckle Randy picked her up and spun her around before kissing her.**

"**Well happy birthday Piper, we will be back after this short break."**

**Randy**

My match was straight after Piper's so we both stayed at ringside during the commercial break. After the match we made our way backstage where a group of people were waiting for us. Stephanie being one of them and she pulled Piper into a hug.

"Happy birthday sweetie!"

"Thank you."

"Enjoy that, you deserve it, and enjoy your last night off for a while, your schedule is about to get even more hectic."

"Of course it is." Piper muttered causing me to look at her.

"So what do you want to do now birthday girl?" I asked her causing her to look at the guys stood around us.

"I think we should see this night out with celebration, just give me a sec I have to do something, hey Kelly come here." I raised an eyebrow as Kelly walked over to us.

"Congratulations Piper." Kelly said pointing to the belt.

"Thanks I wanted to say well done to you though, that bump you took was pretty hard, you alright?" Kelly looked taken aback by the question.

"Oh umm yes I am okay, thanks for asking."

"Good, look I'm sure you have heard but people are heading to the bar tonight, you are free to come along."

"Sure, thank you." Piper shrugged.

"I got to go shower see you later." She said pulling me away with her.

"Well that was awfully nice of you." I said smirking at her.

"What can I say I'm such a lovely person."

"What's really going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just in a good mood tonight." I smiled as I pulled her close for a hug.

"Have you enjoyed your day?"

"Hmm despite the freak out this morning it's turned out to be a really great day." She said before I kissed her on the lips.

Happy birthday Piper Calaway.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes once again I have been terrible but I have finished university for the year so I will try to have motivation to update. I'm very worried that my writing isn't up to par with this story but I'm gonna continue!<br>**

Bingobaby: Thank you for sticking with this story! I will include the John and Piper information in a later chapter! Thank you for the review!

Viper Cena Fan: I'm glad you enjoyed Piper freaking out! Thank you for sticking with the story and thank you for the review!

**Thanks to everyone else who favourited or added the story to their alerts it means a lot!**


	22. Tag Team

**Only own Piper and the kids**

* * *

><p><strong>RAW<strong>

"**Piper?" Kelly Kelly asked causing Piper to turn away from the conversation she was having.**

"**What's up?"**

"**Look I know you aren't my biggest fan, but the Bella's attacked Eve and I need a tag team partner for tonight, please will you help me?" Piper sighed before running a hand through her hair.**

"**Sure I'll help you, those bitches need to be put in their place." She said with a smirk on her face.**

"**Great, well I'll see you later, thanks." **

**"We will be back after this short break." Cole said as RAW went to commercial break.**

I sighed as I began to walk away from the crew to go get ready for the match.

"Piper what the hell was that!" I looked around to see Vince walking towards me.

"My promo Vince."

"You do not say the word bitch unless it is in the script so we can beep it out."

"Right sorry." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I mean it Piper."

"Vince I know I said I was sorry I just go carried away!"

"Don't do it again, or I will have to fine you understood."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now go get ready for your match." I nodded at him before heading towards the dressing room. It had been a couple of weeks since the draft and since me and Randy had to start our different travel schedules. I hadn't seen him or the kids for the past week and I was finally getting a couple of days off after RAW. As I walked into the locker room I heard my cell phone ringing from my bag.

"Hello?"

"_Hey baby, I've tried to keep the kids up as long as possible but I'm going to have to put them to bed."_ Randy said causing me to sigh.

"Of course, can I say goodnight?"

"_It's why I called, here you go I'm putting you on loudspeaker, hey guys it's mommy!" _I heard him say causing me to smile,

"Hi sweeties, sleep well, mommy will be home by morning, I love you!" I heard giggling and muffled voices.

"_MOMMY!" _Was the sound that made me laugh.

"_Sully quieten down, well baby it seems that your children miss you, so please get home safe."_ I smiled.

"Of course but Randy?"

"_Yep."_

"Keep the bed warm for me?" I heard him chuckle.

"_You know it!"_ I looked down at my watch.

"Okay, I've got to get ready for my match, I'll see you later."

"_I'll be watching, I love you!"_

"I love you too." I said hanging up the phone. I took a couple of minutes to compose myself before stripping down and putting my ring attire on. Then I headed to make-up and hair so they could touch me up.

"Hey you!"

"Phil, how are you?" I said smiling at the man as he made his way over to me.

"I'm feeling alright, how about you, I hear Mr Orton has been complaining?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"He has about what?"

"Over how he hasn't seen his girl in a while." I bit my lip.

"Oh, yeah we haven't seen each other in a week."

"Trouble in paradise?" I rolled my eyes.

"No Phil, it's just conflicting travel schedules."

"Ahh I see." He said sitting in the chair opposite me.

"So any more news on your situation?" I asked pulling the attention away from my love life.

"Yep, I'm leaving."

"You are?"

"When that clock hits midnight on the night of the money in the bank pay-per-view, I will be saying goodbye to the WWE."

"You're serious?"

"Deadly, it's time for me to get out P, just thought I'd let you know and to give you a heads up to keep your eyes on me in the next couple of weeks."

"Oh Punk you know I always keep my eyes on you." I said causing him to laugh and wink at me.

"Amazing, I'll catch you later." He said kissing my cheek before walking away.

**RAW**

**The crowd booed as the bella twins walked to the ring smirking. Before they could pose in the ring the lights went out and 'sabotage' by the cancer bats began to play. Piper ran out holding the title in the air followed by Kelly Kelly. The fans cheered for the divas who were in matching colours. Kelly in pink attire while Piper was wearing pink and black. **

"**This is a tag-team I have been waiting to see!" **

"**How can you not love the Bellas King, they have everything a diva needs and more."**

"**Well they may be beautiful but they are scheming unlike Kelly and Piper." **

**The divas posed for the fans before facing the Bellas. The twins began to mock the other two and Piper just smirked at them. Piper and Brie would be starting the match. Both women circled the ring before locking up in the middle of the ring. Piper showed her strength by pushing Brie onto the mat and sending a swift kick to the head. Piper then lifted Brie off of the mat and placed her hand around her throat.**

"**Let's end this!" Piper shouted and lifted Brie into the air as Kelly knocked Nikki from the outside of the ring. Brie was choke slammed and Piper covered her for the three count. Her music played throughout the arena as the referee raised both women's hands. The celebration was cut short however as Piper's music was cut by laughter. Piper and Kelly turned towards the titantron to see Kharma walking out to the top of the stage. **

"**Oh dear, we saw what Kharma did to Maryse last week, what is she going to do this week?" Cole stated.**

"**I have no idea but I think Piper and Kelly need to get out of the ring now."**

"**I don't think they can King, Kharma seems to have this effect on the divas."**

"**Well both divas seem frozen in fear." **

**Kharma jumped up on the apron and began laughing as made her way through the ropes. She stopped when she fixed her gaze on Kelly.**

"**Kelly get out of there!" King screeched. **

**Before the divas in the ring had a chance of escaping the Bellas jumped up on the apron and pushed Piper into Kharma. Kharma then set her up for the implant buster which left Piper motionless in the middle of the ring. Kelly had jumped out of the ring and the Bellas had ran a safe distance away from the ring.**

"**I don't think I have seen a diva do such a thing to Piper Calaway King!"**

"**I don't think she is a diva Cole, she is a force to be reckoned with."**

**RAW cut to commercial break with the image of Piper in the ring.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I wanted this to be longer but I have to go to bed cause I have a flight to catch at 2.30am and it is currently 10.30pm. Anyway I am off on holiday but I promise when I get back I will update with some Piper and Randy interaction!<br>**

**Bingobaby : I'm glad you enjoyed the present to Piper! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Viper Cena Fan: Hmm we shall see how that plays out! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Thanks to everyone still reading this story it means a lot!**


	23. Airports and Interviews

**Do not own anyone from WWE**

* * *

><p>"Smile!" John said as he pointed his phone at us.<p>

"Come on John I look horrible!" I said pointing down to my sweats and zip-down jacket. We were currently sat in the airport waiting for our flights.

"Umm if I thought you looked horrible why I would be posting this picture on twitter for the whole world to see?"

"I don't know." I muttered.

"Exactly, so are you looking forward to the next couple of days off."

"Yes, I need to see the kids, I feel I've neglected them recently."

"You haven't neglected them babe, you and Randy have just been busy." I sighed.

"I guess, it sucks though, I haven't been away from them for so often."

"I bet it does suck but everyone can see you are trying your hardest to make this work, so don't doubt yourself, please, for Johnny." He pouted at me causing me to giggle.

"Okay, okay!"

"So I've noticed you have become close to someone on the roster."

"Who's that?"

"Phil."

"What are you talking about I've always talked to Punk?" He shrugged.

"It seems like you've been talking to him a lot more recently that's all."

"Well I missed a lot while I was away, Punk has always caught my eye, he can go far in this business and I'd like to help in any way I can, he's a great guy, very sarcastic but that is just part of his charm."

"Word on the street is that he is thinking of leaving."

"Yeah, I can't really blame him though."

"Why is that?" John asked slightly confused.

"Well it can't be easy to be put on the bench just cause the higher ups don't think of you as John Cena and that wasn't a dig at you but it's true, you are Vince's golden boy and that just isn't fair when we have a whole roster filled with talented individuals and they aren't being used in the right way."

"But I can't help that Piper!"

"I know, I was just saying."

"Why don't you say something?"

"Ha, I'm not in Vince's good books for swearing on live tv."

"Oh the horror!" John said causing me to giggle.

"What can I say I'm bad news for PG."

"That isn't such a bad thing baby." He said putting an arm around me.

"Hmm, tonight was fun though, although I was in the ring with Kia for like a minute, it felt good to get some sort of reaction from the crowd."

"You selled it well!" I smiled but before I could reply they called my flight.

"Right Johnny this is where I say goodbye for now." I said standing up.

"Oh how I shall miss thee!"

"Come here you goof!" I pulled him into a hug and then kissed him on the cheek as I picked up my bag.

"See you in a couple of days, get home safe."

"You too." He said as he watched me walk away.

**A couple of hours later**

By the time I arrived to the house there was a slight chill in the St Louis air and I was happy to walk through the front door. As I was about to shut the door behind me my foot caught an object on the floor. After the door was closed I saw the object was a bag and it was a disappointing reminder that Randy would be gone for the night to film Smackdown. I was going to head straight upstairs but noticed a glow from the living room. I made my way over to the door and smiled slightly as I made out Randy fast asleep on the couch. I tip-toed over to him and gently shook him.

"Baby come to bed." I said quietly as his eyes opened. He smiled when he saw me and pulled me in for a kiss. He then stood up causing us to break the kiss.

"You're back, what's the time?" He asked causing me to look down at my watch.

"Just after four." He ran a hand over his face and groaned.

"I've gotta go baby."

"What, I thought you didn't have to leave till twelve?"

"Steph called earlier and booked me for a radio appearance, I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Alright, I'm going to bed."

"Hey, don't I get a kiss?"

"Sure, have a good day okay?" I kissed him.

"I will, I'll call you, sleep well." I nodded and made my way upstairs. I was so tired that I felt myself fall on top of the sheets and closed my eyes. It only felt like a couple of minutes later when I heard a noise which startled me. I sat up and a ran a hand through my hair and looked over to the clock. I sighed as I saw it was only six am. I slowly got up and made my way over to the kids room and walked in to find Sullivan hanging out of his bed reaching for the floor.

"Sully what are you doing, seriously you are a crazy child!" I said as I dashed over to him and lifted him up before he hit the floor.

"Moooooo!" He giggled as he saw me and snuggled into my arms.

"Oh it is so hard to be mad at you when you are so cute." I muttered as I bent down for the toy on the floor.

"Super super!" Sullivan pointed to the soft Iron Man toy in my hand.

"Okay listen to mommy, you cannot climb over your bed you could really hurt yourself, if Iron Man falls out of bed you call for me or daddy, do you understand?" He pouted but nodded,

"Okay mommy." By this time the girls were beginning to stir.

"How about we all go watch cartoons and have some breakfast!"

**A couple of hours later**

My phone vibrated on the kitchen counter and I picked it up.

'**About to go on air 3'** I walked to the doorway of the playroom.

"Hey Elaine Randy is about to go on air, will you be okay with the kids?" She smiled at me.

"Of course sweetie you go ahead."

"Thanks." I jogged up the stairs to listen to the interview.

"_So you're dating Piper Calaway, I mean that makes you a pretty lucky guy right?"_

"_Yeah I am a very lucky guy."_

"_I like it especially when she comes to the ring with you and poses with you that's hot."_

"_It is hot, it isn't as hot as it used to be like when we were in Evolution together she was all over me."_

"_Well who can blame her."_

"_I know, I know!"_

"_How does she feel about the baby oil?" Randy laughed._

"_When we are heading to the ring she is okay with it but as soon as we get backstage she is like dude go shower then we will talk, which is ironic because she helps me put it on."_

"_So it's her fault there is a lot of oil involved?"_

"_Maybe, it mixes with the sweat, who am I kidding it's a lot but at the moment Piper isn't around to help me out with it so I just go a little crazy with it." _

"_On-screen are you and Piper off now?"_

"_You know I have no idea, it's WWE anything can happen but at the moment we are on different brands and is currently doing her own thing in the Divas division, so yeah we will see how it goes."_

"_Will they give you like another diva to work with?"_

"_As I said you never know in this business, but actually a couple of years ago just before Piper returned to wrestling we had this thing with Kelly Kelly and I supposedly had this one night thing on the show and then I told her like I just used you." Randy said._

"_I would be a method actor in that situation, like actually do that so I would know the feeling, you can't fake that, you have to have sex with Kelly Kelly." The guys laughed._

"_I could name a few method actors actually when it comes to Kelly Kelly." _

"_Oh really, there has been a lot of mehod acting on Kelly Kelly?" The interviewer asked._

"_I could like name ten guys right now." _

I stared at my computer and ran a hand through my hair. I could tell this was going to cause some trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Bingobaby: Piper is all good! Thank you for the review!**

**Viper Cena Fan: Piper is okay, it was all part of the show! Thank you for the review!**

**msgemgem: No problem I have been terrible at updating to be honest lol! I'm glad you like Punk and Piper together we shall see more interaction between the two in later chapters! Thank you for the review!**


	24. Cookie

**Disclaimer: Do not own anyone from WWE or Barney!**

* * *

><p>"<em>You know Randy you can't just say that sort of thing on the radio."<em>

"It was just a bit of fun P."

"_Have you looked at your twitter yet?"_

"Yes, I saw an interesting picture of you and my best friend, should I be worried?" I said with a smirk.

"_Yes, we are retiring together in a location I cannot disclose to you."_

"Of course you can't."

"_But in all seriousness Randy, you only just did the interview and the fans are going a little crazy."_

"Baby chill out, it will be okay, look I have to go do something so I'll call you later, just relax enjoy your time off, love you bye!" I said as I walked into the restaurant and made my way to the back. I nodded at John as I sat down.

"Thanks for coming here man." I said.

"I don't even know what this is about."

"Yeah you do."

"I don't understand why I had to come meet with you though, this could have been done over the phone you know."

"Oh shut up John, you were in the area."

"Fine." He said rolling his eyes.

"So did she say anything?"

"Yes."

"Go on." I said causing him to sigh.

"She is just his friend Randy."

"I know but I don't trust him."

"Why exactly?"

"You heard what he was saying on the overseas tour about her."

"Oh Randy it is just Phil being Phil, look she said to me that he has always interested her, if Piper sees someone she likes in the ring she'll try to help them, you know that."

"He just always seems to be around her whenever she is alone."

"Why are you acting crazy all of a sudden?" I shifted in my seat.

"I'm not acting crazy."

"Uh yes you are, first this with Piper and then this morning slamming on Barbie." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well she deserved it." He glared at me.

"Randy what have you done?"

"Me it was…"

"It was who?" I sighed.

"Barbie made a move on me the other night."

"When?"

"Piper's birthday at the club, she's been texting me non-stop ever since, what I said today I guess was a little payback, I don't think she knows yet, my phone has been quiet."

"So she made a move on you, did you…"

"No!"

"You better not have, cause I will not hesitate to call Mark!" He said picking up the phone.

"Don't do that, I pushed her away I swear."

"Hold on a minute so if Barb is hitting on you, why are you so worried about Phil?"

"Because him and Barbie are close, I think they might be scheming something."

"Randy are you listening to yourself right now?"

"Yes, so will you just keep an eye on Phil?" He shook his head.

"Whatever Randy, you need to start trusting Piper and tell her about Barbie."

"But nothing happened."

"Then you have nothing to feel guilty about, now if you excuse me I have a plane to catch." He said getting up and walking away.

**After Smackdown**

After the show and being chewed out by Stephanie about the comments I had made on the radio earlier I had caught a flight that would get me into St Louis at around 3am. When I walked in, the house was quiet and I made my way upstairs. As I walked into the bedroom I noticed something flashing on the floor. At closer inspection I saw it was a phone and bent to pick it up.

"Leave it." I looked round to see Piper in bed.

"Honey why is your phone on the floor?" She sat up slowly and turned on the light blinding me.

"Remember when I said twitter was going crazy?"

"Yeah."

"Well so is my phone."

"Why didn't you just switch it off?"

"Throwing it seemed the better option." She said with a smile, damn she was so cute. I picked the phone up and turned it off before placing it on the nightstand then got undressed and joined Piper in bed.

"So how was the taping?" I lifted my arm up and she cuddled up to me.

"It was okay, I miss you coming out with me to the ring."

"I prefer being in the ring but I guess I miss my ringside seat to your matches." I laughed slightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I did get a telling off from Steph though." I said and watched as Piper yawned.

"The interview?"

"Yeah the interview."

"What did she say?" I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter I will tell you in the morning let's go to sleep." I turned the light off sending the room into darkness.

**Next Morning**

I stretched out and groaned. I turned my head to see my phone flashing. I sighed and picked it up and saw Mark's name causing me to roll my eyes.

"Hello." I looked over and saw Piper wasn't in bed with me.

"_Orton, where is my daughter?" _

"I don't know."

"_Well she isn't answering her phone, have you two had a fight again?" _I looked over and saw Pipers phone was still on the nightstand.

"No Mark we haven't had a fight, give me a second I'll see if she is downstairs." I said getting out of bed.

"_So I hear you are in a bit of trouble?"_

"I wouldn't say trouble exactly."

"_That isn't what I've heard."_

"Well you heard wrong big man." Before I could hear his reply I felt myself smile as I stood in the doorway to the living room to find Piper in a tight black top and leggings jumping around the room with the kids.

"B-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G…Oh hey baby." She said as she saw me, I laughed and held out the phone.

"Your father." She bit her lip.

"Oh, okay guys daddy is going to join you and Barney for a couple of minutes, hey dad!" She said as she took the phone off of me and patted me on the shoulder as she walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Willow screamed running over to me and I picked her and Alanna up.

"Hey girlies, are you having fun with mommy and Barney?" I saw Sullivan running around the sofa.

"Hug, hug!" Willow said clinging to my neck. As Sully ran around the sofa one more time I bent down with girls still in my arms and managed to stop him in his tracks.

"It's tickle time!" I shouted causing the kids to giggle and try to run away and hide. After another ten minutes of tickle time I managed to convince the kids to stay put on the sofa while I talked to mommy. As I made my way into the kitchen I noticed Piper cleaning.

"What did your dad want?" I asked.

"Oh he just wanted to chat, sorry he woke you up, I completely forgot to turn my phone on this morning." She turned to face me and I noticed she was pale and had dark bags under her eyes.

"Baby are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You look tired." I said pulling her to me. I ran my hands up her sides and noticed she had lost some weight. That was strange.

"Oh I'm fine, I just haven't been sleeping a lot lately, but I'll be okay, so what did happen with Steph yesterday?" She said handing me a cup of coffee and we walked over to the kitchen island and took a seat.

"I have to apologise to Barbie personally and on twitter."

"That's all?"

"That is all I have to do." She nodded and took a sip of coffee.

"So what made you say something like that anyway, I mean okay we know it's true but to air it out in public?" I thought back to what John had said the day before and sighed.

"Look P, there is something I have to tell you…" I saw her face drop.

"Oh god what have you done?"

"I promise I haven't done anything, but at the club after RAW…"

"After what RAW?"

"Your birthday night out."

"Right."

"Well at the club, Barbie kind of made a move on me." Piper's eyes widened.

"She what!" She shouted.

"I promise I turned her down."

"What did she do exactly?"

"Well she kind of cornered me, suggested we go somewhere quiet and then kind of tried to touch a part of my anatomy, but I promise I stopped her hand before it got there." I watched as P glared out the window but before I could say anything we heard a noise and I heard Piper gasp.

"Sullivan Orton what are you doing!" She leapt off of her chair and over to our son who was attempting to climb up the kitchen counter towards the cookie jar. She picked him up and away from the counters.

"Sullivan do not climb the kitchen counter, it is a bad thing to do."

"But daddy, cookie!" Piper turned around and glared at me.

"Okay I may have bribed him with a cookie…"

"Randy!"

"Just remember you are mad at Barbie not me." I said with a slight smile backing away.

"How did he get in here anyway?"

"I swear I put the gate across." She turned back to him.

"Sullivan the gates are to keep you safe, I've told you if you need something you need to call mommy or daddy okay?"

"Cookie."

"No Sully no cookie, you were very naughty." He began to cry and Piper carried him out of the kitchen. I followed.

"So what are you going to do about Barbie?" I asked causing her to stop.

"We shall just have to see on Monday won't we."

* * *

><p><strong>I sense trouble ahead! <strong>

**Sorry if Sullivan climbing things is a recurring thing, it just seemed kind of right for him to interrupt the moment with his climbing skills!  
><strong>

**Reviews:  
><strong>

**Viper Cena Fan: We shall just have to see what will happen to Piper and Phil, it seems Randy isn't a fan of their friendship though! Thank you for the review!**

**Bingobaby: Another update for you! I'm sorry it has taken so long to update! We will get to see Piper's reaction to Phil's 'pipe bombs' soon! Thank you for the review!**

**I thank everyone who is reading this and I hope you guys are enjoying it!**


	25. Snake

**Do not own Avenged Sevenfold or WWE**

* * *

><p>I was currently sat in a chair in hair and make-up getting ready for tonight's RAW. The weekend had been good and very family orientated. It was nice to be able to sleep in my own bed for more than one night. My time with Randy and the kids involved us all going out for a trip to the zoo. The kids loved seeing all the animals and we were lucky enough to get a behind the scenes tour at the zoo, which I didn't think was possible. I guess it is one of the perks of being WWE superstars. Alanna, in a similar fashion to her dad, loved the insects and reptiles, while her step-mom stayed away from that area of the zoo due to a fear of snakes, which is not a good phobia to have when you live in Texas or Missouri for that matter. I've had a couple of encounters with snakes in my life but one of the worst times was not long after me and Randy had married.<p>

"_Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn all alone. Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction. My confidence is leaving me on my own all alone. No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention." I sang giving my best Shadows impression as I prepared dinner for me and Randy, who was currently having a golf session with my dad. _

"_So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear. Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem." I did a little dance but jumped slightly when I heard a noise. _

"_Randy is that you?" I was met with silence so I just shrugged and carried on dancing. As I spun around I noticed something on the floor._

"_Ahhh oh my god, oh my god!" There was a snake on my kitchen floor, how the hell did this happen. I noticed the kitchen door was open and began to move towards it but I must have spooked the snake and shrieked as it moved towards me. Instead of doing the clever thing and actually leaving the kitchen, I found what I thought would be a good hiding place on the kitchen counter and in the process spilt the dinner that was cooking on to the floor. How I did this I wasn't quite sure. Ooops. As I was on the counter I managed to turn the oven off but my eyes never really left the snake, who had now taken an interest in the dinner I had been making._

"_Oh well at least someone gets to enjoy it." I sighed. This was just great. Okay just relax. After a couple of deep breaths I remembered my phone was in the pocket of my shorts. As I pulled it out the pocket it slipped from my hand and crashed onto the kitchen floor._

"_You have got to be kidding me!" I decided that I would have to get comfortable, because I was not making a break for it now and I was shaking like a leaf._

_After what seemed like forever I heard the front door go._

"_Baby, I'm back!" I perked up at Randy's voice._

"_In the kitchen, be careful!" _

"_I am not playing golf with your dad…Whoa why are you, oh cool a snake!" I rolled my eyes as he looked at the serpent on the floor who seemed to be enjoying my phone on the floor._

"_No it isn't cool, can you get a shovel or something?"_

"_Why do you want a shovel?" _

"_To kill it." _

"_You don't need to kill it, I'm pretty sure it isn't venomous." _

"_Oh your pretty sure." _

"_You have lived in Texas your whole life, surely you know the good snakes from the bad." _

"_Can we discuss this after the snake is removed from my kitchen?" Randy smirked as he moved to the snake and began the process to get it out of the house. I couldn't help but shiver and cower away as Randy led the snake outside. I climbed down from the counter and began to clean up the mess on the floor. _

"_It's gone!" Randy said walking back in and over to wash his hands in the sink. _

"_Thanks." I said._

"_So what was that about, I thought you were a tough woman from the country?" He said causing me to roll my eyes._

"_I just don't get on with snakes, when I was younger, dad always warned me what could be lurking around, but one day I was just playing with some kids a couple of houses down from me just in their backyard when the next thing I know I'm in a lot of pain and there is a snake attached to my leg."_

"_And you didn't provoke the snake at all?" I shook my head._

"_Nope, literally came out of nowhere."_

"_Well that explains why I came home to find you perched on the kitchen counter."_

"_Yes, and why our dinner is now all over the kitchen floor." He wrapped his arms around me._

"_You go relax, I will order us Pizza and fix us a drink, I need one after that game." I turned to him._

"_Golf went well then." I said with a smirk._

Anyway, Sullivan obviously fell in love with the monkeys and the lions and enjoyed roaring around the zoo for the rest of the day. Willow's favourite animal was the penguins, and much like her brother she decided to imitate her favourite animal by walking like a penguin. I have to admit it was cute, even cuter when we arrived to the arena today and a couple of superstars would do the walk with her. My thoughts of my family were interrupted by Stephanie McMahon.

"Hey babe, looking good, we need to talk, can I sit?" I opened my eyes to see her sitting down.

"Well you haven't given me much choice, but yes and let me guess this is about Randy."

"Of course, look about the interview."

"He isn't apologizing Steph." I said boldly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I don't think you get a say Piper."

"Actually Steph I think when someone hits on my ex-husband at my birthday I think I do." She gasped.

"No!"

"Oh yes."

"Who told you?"

"Randy, and I believe him."

"Have you asked her?" I saw Barbie down the corridor behind Stephanie and began to get up off the chair.

"No but I think now is a good time to." I marched over to Barbie who seemed to be in a serious conversation with Punk.

"You think it's okay to hit on someones boyfriend at his girlfriends birthday party?" I said glaring at Barbie.

"Whoa." I heard Phil mutter.

"I don't know…"

"Don't play stupid, Randy told me what you did at the club."

"I didn't do anything, he was the one saying stuff about me on the radio!" She said looking between me and Punk.

"Yeah P, Randy needs to apologise." I held my hand up to Punk.

"No he doesn't the only reason he said that stuff is cause of what you pulled at the club, so don't bullshit me Barbie."

"Fine, I hit on him, he looked lonely while you were off practically having sex with John on the dance floor, so I just thought if you can have fun so can he."

"Are you serious?"

"Come on Piper, surely you have heard the rumor that you are still sleeping with John." I rolled my eyes.

"Can you believe her?" I said to Steph who shook her head.

"Barbie I suggest you quieten down."

"Why should I, I deserve to be apologized to."

"You don't deserve shit." I said but gasped as I felt a sting hit my cheek.

"Oh shit," Punk muttered as I looked up to see Kelly looking just as shocked.

"P..Piper I…"

"You bitch!" I screamed as I pounced towards her but was caught by Punk mid-air. I reached my hand out and grabbed a handful of Barbies hair. Stephanie was trying to pull Barbie away but my grip was so tight she needed help and called over someone who just happened to be Stu. However as they both pulled Barbie away from me, some of her hair remained in my hand, some fake some real. I smirked as I saw her face when she saw what was in my hand causing her to scream.

"Come on Rocky let's get out of here." Punk whispered to me as he carried me away over his shoulder.

"I can walk you know." I said still glaring at the floor.

"I know but maybe I'm enjoying the view." I rolled my eyes.

"Usually I would laugh at that comment but quite frankly I am too pissed off."

"You are gonna hang with me while you calm down." I shrieked as I landed on the sofa.

"Well you could just ask instead of throwing me around." I looked up at him and saw him smiling.

"Well where is the fun in that."

"So do you hate me now?" He sat next to me.

"Why would I hate you P?"

"Because you are close to Barbie."

"Yeah well she shouldn't have done what she did, but are you sure Randy was as innocent as he says?"

"You think he isn't?" I asked causing him to shrug.

"He has a history." He replied with a smirk.

"Tell me something I don't know." I muttered.

"Look I know this isn't my place to say…"

"But you are CM Punk so you are going to say it anyway."

"Actually this is Phil Brooks, just be careful a lot of the guys in the back, they don't believe he has fully changed." I looked at him.

"I know."

"Do you believe he has?" I looked at the floor.

"I…"

"Piper!" The door opened as Randy entered the room.

"What's up?" I asked standing up.

"What's going on, I heard there was an altercation, what happened to your cheek?" He looked to Phil who had stood up as well.

"I just had a altercation with Barbie, it's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." He said touching my cheek.

"Yeah well I think Barbie is feeling it a bit more." Punk said.

"Why are you here?" Randy asked.

"Randy!" I glared.

"I just happened to be there at the time and was trying to help Piper calm down."

"She doesn't need your help."

"She can speak for herself, Punk was there and was being a good friend, now I don't know if something has happened between you guys but if it has I am staying out of it, now please excuse me cause I have a match to prepare for, thanks Punk." I said marching out not noticing the smirk that graced CM Punk's face.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah I am not happy with this chapter at all but I just had to get something to you guys because it has been too long!<strong>

**For those who may be offended by the comment Piper made about killing a snake I did look into it and some people do that! I do not condone violence to animals!  
><strong>

**Anyway I felt we hadn't had some Sevenfold in a while so I included some lyrics, they will appear later in this story once again!  
><strong>

**Keeper of Oz: I am flattered by what you think of this story seriously! I hope this chapter hasn't let you down! Haha bless Sully, thank god he does it when people are around! So we had some trouble for Kelly in this chapter, I don't think Piper will be very forgiving lol. Thank you very much for the review!**

**Viper Cena Fan: Barbie had a little punishment! Let's hope Piper didn't leave a bald spot lol! Thank you for the review!**

**Bingobaby: I'm glad it is funny when Sully interrupts people, maybe he was needed in that tense moment near the end of this chapter! Thank you for the review!**

**Okay because I have been bad I am going to give you guys a preview of what the next chapter is going to involve...**

_Piper proves that accidents can happen in the WWE!_


	26. Please don't try this at home!

**Disclaimer: Don't own WWE**

* * *

><p>"<strong>And their opponents, Kelly Kelly, Eve and the Divas champion Piper!" The women were facing the Bella's and Maryse in a six-woman tag team match. The women made their way into the ring all colour coordinated with gold in each of their ring attire ad curly hair. The girls posed for the fans before the referee showed them to their corner. Kelly was going to start off in the ring and the bell rang. Halfway through the match the divas were distracted Michael Cole.<strong>

"**Would you ladies hurry up, no-one wants to see this match!" The divas looked over to him and Piper and Eve gave a knowing look to each other. Piper said something to Eve and then jumped down from the apron. She made her way to Michael who was stood in 'the Cole mine'.**

"**Piper, step away, you have a match!" She smirked as she began to climb on top of the Cole mine and sat on top of the box with one leg either side. **

"**What are you…" Before he could finish the sentence she had taken the microphone off of him and smirked as she broke it and threw it back at him. She then went to grab for his tie when a laugh came from the stage. The camera saw the reaction of the women in the ring then towards Piper who flicked her head round to glare at the woman who left her in the middle of the ring the week before. As Piper was about to jump down from the glass box she felt herself be pushed and her face collided with floor. As Kharma made her way into the ring the Bellas scampered outside and ran up the ramp. Eve and Kelly were in the ring and as Kharma walked over to Kelly, Eve went to strike Kharma but was met with a clothesline. As Kharma was distracted Kelly took this time to exit the ring and run up the ramp. Kharma however caught her eye as she delivered the implant buster to Eve. As Eve lay motionless in the ring Kharma smirked and climbed through the ropes to where Piper lay on the floor. **

"**Well Piper hasn't moved since she fell from the Cole Mine." King said as Kharma stood next to Piper looking down at her. The referee moved towards Kharma and asked her to step away from Piper but she pushed him away. As RAW went to commercial Kharma turned her back on Piper and walked to the back.**

**Randy**

"I thought you said Piper had a fight with Barbie earlier?" John asked as we were watching the girls head out to the ring.

"Yeah well you know P, she won't let anyone effect the show."

"I was talking about Barbie actually, how did they make her go out with Piper, I heard she has been running scared since the incident." I shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm shocked Phil didn't run to her rescue…" I saw John roll his eyes.

"Are you still talking about this, they are just friends, he was helping her out so she didn't get suspended."

"You haven't seen her, she was acting weird with me, I think he said something to her."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"Look man, you need to chill out, Piper see's Phil as her friend, now let's watch the match, Michael is really playing this douche thing well tonight." I turned my attention back to the TV and watched as Piper climbed the 'Cole Mine'. I sat back as Kharma's music hit and watched as the camera panned to Piper, who's head snapped round to face the stage as she glared at the woman at the top of the ramp. She stood up to jump down but failed to notice Cole standing up and he gave her a push and I watched as Piper's face collided with the floor.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." I said standing up.

"Why the hell did he push her." John asked.

"I don't know, can you stay here with the kids while I go ask Steph?"

"Sure." He said as I ran from the locker room. When I reached the gorilla position I found Steph talking to one of the tech guys.

"I need you to get him to keep Kharma away from Piper and I need someone to check on her."

"Steph what is going on?"

"She hasn't moved Randy, I don't know if she is selling the fall or if she is actually hurt."

"Is there anyway you can tell?"

"Yeah I'm asking someone at ringside to check, but we have to be careful."

"Stephanie, she isn't responding."

"Okay it's a commercial break get a team down there now!" She gave the order and the medical team were heading to the ring as the crowd quietened down.

"I'm going out there." I said before she could stop me. I ran down and noticed the team were still trying to get a response. I moved her hair slightly and noticed the blood on the floor. The team were careful in moving Piper onto her back and on further inspection it was evident the blood was coming from her nose.

"Looks like a possible fracture but we can't be sure for a while, we need to get her to the back slowly."

"Should we wait till she regains consciousness?" As the team carried on with their work I looked over to see Cole hiding behind the glass. I hit one side with my fist and glared at him.

"You best hope this isn't serious Cole!"

"I'm sorry Randy, it was a spur of the moment…"

"It was idiotic, you better stay out of my way." I said and noticed Steph coming down the ramp with a couple of superstars including one CM Punk. The crowd realized at this point that this was not part of the show. I moved back over to Piper.

"Shit." I heard Steph mutter.

"Piper baby can you hear me?" I heard her moan quietly.

"Okay she is coming round let's get her to the back." The superstars helped the doctors with getting Piper to the back and Steph pulled me back to talk to me as we walked up the ramp.

"An ambulance is on the way, I appreciate that you'll want to go with her, so I'm going to cancel your match tonight."

"Thanks Steph."

"Where are the kids?"

"With John."

"Okay I'll get someone to help him with them and then send them to the hospital once we know what is going on."

"Thank you Steph."

"No problem, now catch up with them she is going to need you." I smiled at her and jogged forward giving a slight nudge to Phil as I passed him.

"Baby are you okay?"

"Where am I?" She groaned.

"Backstage at RAW, we are about to head to the hospital so just relax okay?"

"My face hurts." I noticed the difficulty she had with opening her eyes, bruises were beginning to form around her eyes.

"I know sweetie you are being loaded into the ambulance now, just try to stay awake for me okay?"

**Piper**

"Knock knock." I looked over at the door and tried my best to smile at Phil.

"Hey." I said my voice raspy.

"I bought you flowers, make the most of it because I don't do this for just anyone."

"Thank you, they are very pretty." He jumped up on the bed.

"So what is the sitch?"

"Well they are pretty certain it is a broken nose, but as you can tell I am still pretty swollen…"

"Pretty?"

"Ass." I smiled.

"Made you smile though."

"You did."

"So do you need surgery?"

"The doctor is waiting till tomorrow to make a decision, but it's likely, can you not tell there is a slight kink in my nose?"

"Not at all you are still as beautiful to me as always." I rolled my eyes as he smirked.

"Jerk,"

"Where is lover boy?"

"Quick change of subject there nice, he is checking on the kids and making sure they are getting back to the hotel okay."

"Ahh so is he staying with you?"

"I guess, I'm shocked you are in here so late, aren't visiting hours over?" He shrugged.

"I snuck in, but the waiting room has many superstars in."

"Well they should all head home, I'm going to be here for a while and you guys still have to work."

"Don't sweat, I'm gonna head back soon, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"This sucks Phil I'm not going to lie, I bet this has completely messed up the storyline."

"Don't think about that now, just rest up, look I better head out before your man catches me in here." I sighed.

"What is going on with you guys?" He smiled.

"We will save that for another day, get well sweetheart." He kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Phil."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>So Piper may be injured, damn Michael Cole! <strong>

**Review!  
><strong>

**Bingobaby: I am so glad you enjoyed the previous update and I just wanted Piper to seem more human. Things aren't quite over with Piper and Barbie just yet but that is coming up in a couple of chapters time! I seriously love your reviews, they keep me writing because I know I am on the right track and I really do respect your opinion on the story so thank you very much for sticking with me I really do appreciate it!**

**Next chapter we finally find out what went down between Piper and John! So please be patient because I want to get this right!  
><strong>


	27. Backstage Grapevine

**Disclaimer: Only own Piper**

* * *

><p>"Okay so your pills are on the kitchen counter, your movies are all on the tivo as well as the TV shows you missed, you have the spare duvet, I've sorted the extra pillows…"<p>

"Baby…"

"And John will be here any minute, but before he gets here can I get you anything else?" I shook my head at Randy.

"No just some love." He smiled and walked over to where I was sitting on the sofa and wrapped his arms around me.

"You feeling okay?" He asked me.

"I am now."

"You know I don't have to go right?" I looked up at him.

"Yes you do, it's your job, I will be fine with John." He sighed.

"Alright baby, but if anything happens…"

"I will give you a call, I promise."

"Okay." He kissed my forehead.

"Hi honey I'm home!" I felt my smile widen as I heard John's voice.

"In the living room." Randy called.

"Hey guys, this is cosy can I join?"

"Hey Johnny." I said.

"Ah here is my patient, I am here at your beck and call anything you need I am your man." He said with a slight bow causing me to giggle. I looked over to Randy as his phone started to ring.

"That is my cue to leave, you take care baby and remember what I said…"

"If I need you I call you, have a safe flight, call me when you land."

"Alright, I love you." He slowly leant forward and kissed me softly.

"I love you too honey." He smiled and turned to John.

"You look after her, I've left instructions next to her pills, no vigorous movement, no play fighting, no drinking…"

"I'll read the list, thanks man she is in good hands."

"Okay, well I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Whoa where is my kiss?" John said as Randy began to walk away.

"I'll see you later John."

"Oh I know he didn't just shoot me down." John said pouting.

"Aww baby." I opened my arms.

"Hey John." We turned round to see Randy holding his bag in the doorway.

"Yeah?" Randy blew a kiss at John and walked away.

"He loves me!" John shouted causing me to burst into giggles.

"Anyway sweetheart how are you doing, a little less swelling since the last time I saw you."

"Yeah the doctor said it's going to be like this for the next couple of days, the break wasn't that serious but I still needed some surgery, as you can tell." I said pointing to my face.

"What about work?"

"Well Kia is pregnant, so she has to leave, and I can't wrestle for a couple of weeks but I'll be at RAW on Monday just gotta wear a protective mask in case something happens, so I'm going to talk to Cody to see if I can pull it off as well as him." John laughed.

"Where are the kids?"

"Staying with the Orton's."

"Why?"

"There was a slight incident yesterday with Alanna."

"What type of incident?"

"The type where I think she does not want me to be her mommy."

"What?"

"She went a little crazy, it ended with her hitting my nose."

"Ouch, why?"

"Oh John I have no idea, I was just helping the kids with dinner but then Alanna started making a fuss about Mr Strawberry, her bear but it's dinnertime no toys while eating and she just threw a major tantrum."

"What did Randy do?" I sighed.

"Nothing until she hit the nose, it started bleeding and I think he panicked, he called his mom then called a doctor to check on my nose."

"So have you talked about Alanna?"

"No he was too busy freaking out, so I just figured I'll let it go, but anyway he shipped the kids off cause he didn't want it to happen again."

"So I have you all to myself for this evening?"

"Yes."

"Fantastic, we haven't had a slumber party in ages."

"This is true, will you be sleeping in my bed?" He smirked.

"Well you are sick and I am playing nurse for you, although I don't think Randy would be very happy." I felt the smile leave my face.

"Why?"

"Umm I was kidding."

"No you weren't."

"P has something happened?" He said causing me to sigh.

"Do you think Randy has changed?"

"You got that from us sharing a bed?"

"Well if it weren't for his actions, what happened between us would have never happened."

"You know P, I always feel like you regret what happened between us." This shocked me and made me think back to the night in question.

"_Piper come on open the door, I know you are in there!" I shrunk further under the blanket that was wrapped around my body. _

"_Please Piper, I just want to know you are okay, I know your dad has the kids and you are alone, so just let me in, you shouldn't be on your own right now." I stayed put on the sofa and wished he would leave me alone. After a couple more bangs on the door John stopped. I let out a sigh of relief and uncovered my head. Apparently I was wrong._

"_Piper I'm not leaving here till I see you, I promise Randy isn't with me, I haven't talked to him since this shit got out, please baby just let me in!" I felt a jolt of anger at his name. The next thing I knew I was opening the front door._

"_Did he put you up to this because I don't want to see the scumbag!" John held his hands up. _

"_He didn't P, I just wanted to see if you were okay, I haven't heard from you since the shit hit the fan, P baby you don't look so good, have you…"_

"_Yeah well thank your best friend for that, but you've seen me now so you can go." I tried to shut the door but he caught it._

"_If you think I'm leaving you while you are like this you are wrong."_

"_Dad?" He nodded._

"_Yeah, so you better let me in." I sighed and reluctantly opened the door. After telling John everything that happened between me and Randy, from me catching Randy in the act, to me throwing Randy out on his ass, John insisted that I ate something. While I was watching him cook, I noticed his phone begin to ring on the counter. When I saw who was calling him I swore and threw the phone at the back of his head._

"_Whoa P what the hell?" _

"_He did tell you to come here didn't he?" He saw the phone._

"_No P I swear…"_

"_Get out John!"_

"_Piper I'm not leaving!" _

"_Please John just leave."_

"_Why?" _

"_Because I don't want him to know how much of a mess I am!" I screamed breaking down._

"_Shush baby, I'm not going to tell him anything, I promise." He said reaching out and touching my arms._

"_What's wrong with me?" I whispered._

"_What?"_

"_He wouldn't look at me when I was pregnant with the twins, then after he just wouldn't touch me."_

"_P come on…"_

"_It's true John, there would be times when we would be getting there then he saw my scar and he would just make an excuse, John he was disgusted by me, so much so that he had to go to another woman." _

"_You are not disgusting."_

"_Then why did he do this!" I felt more tears leave my eyes. _

"_Because he is a fucking idiot Piper, seriously you are the best woman anyone could ever have, look at you!" I glanced at my hair and what I was wearing. I was a mess._

"_I clearly wasn't enough for him, I never have been."_

_"Stop talking bullshit Piper, you know you are a hundred times better than him!" I shook my head as he gently squeezed my arms._

"_No John, I need him."_

"_No you don't you can handle this, I promise you, we will get through this together, trust me." He said looking into my eyes. That was when I noticed how close he was too me. All of a sudden I pulled his lips to mine and we began furiously making out. He slowly moved his hands through my hair and down my back towards my butt. His lips never left mine as he squeezed my butt before lifting me onto the counter causing me to gasp. That was when his lips left mine._

"_Uhh P…"_

"_Come on John why did you stop?" I whined reaching for his shirt causing him to take a step away from me. _

"_Piper we shouldn't be doing this."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you aren't in the right state…"_

"_I'm pretty sure I am aware of what I am about to do John." _

"_Really, and you aren't just doing this to get back at Randy." My eyes widened._

"_Wow John, you think I would do something like that?"_

"_Piper…"_

"_John I'm not going to tell anyone." He looked at me._

"_That isn't what I was worried about."_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_Because baby you are vulnerable." I glared at him._

"_No I'm not."_

"_P I know you are strong but it's okay to admit that this is a tough time."_

"_Yeah John it is a tough time, but I just wanted a couple of hours to forget everything, to not feel so lonely, to actually feel wanted by someone, John there is no denying there has always been something between us, and I know you haven't forgot about that night in the apartment…"_

"_We were drunk P." He said running a hand over his face._

"_So, are you telling me you regret what happened?" He shook his head._

"_No not at all, I just…feel like I'm taking advantage P."_

"_I promise you aren't, you just promised that you would be here, that you will help me get through this, please just be here for me tonight, I promise no-one has to know." I gave him a slight smile and I once again felt his lips on mine._

"But it did get out." John said with a smirk causing me to shrug.

"Yeah, but it was fun while it lasted."

"God I still remember how crazy Randy got when he found out, and you just didn't take any of his shit, your dad was extremely proud that day."

"Ha, yeah he was."

"And when you punched Randy, man everyone was shocked that you packed a punch, well I wasn't but a lot of people were." I reached for his hand stopping him in his tracks.

"John don't ever think I regret what happened between us, because I don't, the time we spent together was amazing and I can't help but think how things would be different if I hadn't left."

"Don't dwell on it P, we are both happy now, but what I want to know is why you want to know if Randy has changed surely you can see that?"

"I've heard on the grapevine…"

"The backstage grapevine?"

"Yeah."

"Oh come on P, you know how bad people gossip backstage."

"I know, but people are saying he hasn't changed."

"Well you and I both know he has, he isn't as much as a jerk anymore." I smirked.

"That is true."

"So where did you find all of this out?"

"Phil just wants to make sure I'm okay, do you know if something has happened between him and Randy though?" He sighed.

"When we were on the overseas tour Phil made some comments about how you were one of the most wanted divas backstage and then told Randy that it was only a matter of time before he screwed up."

"Phil said that?"

"Yeah."

"Huh okay."

"You alright?"

"Yeah I mean, I guess what he said wasn't that bad."

"Yeah I mean you really are wanted backstage." I noticed he was trying to make light of the situation.

"Well can you blame them, I'm the spawn of the Undertaker."

"Just hotter, scary but not as scary as him, tough and a nice ass, it's understandable."

"Of course." I said with a giggle.

"But seriously don't let stuff get to you, I'm pretty sure you and Randy are good, although I wouldn't mind stealing you."

"Well you can if Randy goes to jail for killing Cole." John laughed.

"I have never seen him move so fast, he bailed on smackdown so fast after the show."

"Randy said, and Steph called."

"Are you going to do anything?" I shook my head.

"Na I'll leave that to daddy Calaway."

"Oh you are mean." He said with a smirk.

"You know it baby."

"Anyway enough serious talk, I can see your eyes are getting a little droopy, so let's take this to the bedroom!"

* * *

><p><strong>I meant to have this up earlier but I went away for the weekend with friends.<strong>

**Anyway just a cute little chapter with Piper and John. I hope this helps to show the relationship between the two.  
><strong>

**msgemgem: Thank you for reviewing the previous chapters! No worries for taking a while to review I have been terrible at updating this story! I will try and include the kids it seems like we may have a bit of trouble with Alanna again it may seem. Well Piper found out what Punk was saying about her and we will see how she takes what he said next chapter. When you said you liked the line the Phil said it made me very happy! It made me feel like I had done something so right lol! I'm glad you like Randy's protective side. Papa bear protecting mama bear haha! In response to the CM Punk story I have thought about it but I'm still not sure what I want to do so if I write one it won't be for a while yet. Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Bingobaby: I'm glad you thought it made sense, we will be back with the Kharma storyline in the next chapter! Thank you so much for the review!**

**Pinayprincesa: Piper pulls through! Thank you so much for the review!**

**Kirstein Renee Orton: I am so happy you are enjoying the story! There will be more on the Cole situation in the next chapter. Thank you so much for the review!**

**So do you guys think Randy has changed?  
><strong>

**Until next time  
><strong>


	28. Most Wanted

**Disclaimer: Do not own Cancer Bats or WWE**

* * *

><p>"So are you looking forward to getting back to Mr Orton?"<p>

"Well there is no denying how much fun we have had the past couple of days, but I have missed Randy."

"Even though he would call me every hour?" I smiled.

"Yeah even if he did do that, least you know he cares."

"Oh honey, I felt so loved." He said hugging himself causing me to giggle. He pointed ahead to where Randy was talking with Barbie.

"Umm what the hell!" I said.

"P remain calm."

"Why should I?" I glared as I marched forward.

"Hey baby." Randy turned round.

"P, hey, I wasn't quite expecting you yet." He said hugging me.

"Yeah it shows, what are you doing here?" I looked over to Barbie.

"I was just coming over here to see how you were doing after surgery, I wasn't too sure if you would be here tonight."

"Look at the schedule."

"I'll just go…"

"I think that's wise." I said watching her walk away before looking up at Randy.

"She was actually just asking how you were."

"Whatever, how have you been?"

"Good, it would have been nice to talk to you personally though not through this knucklehead." He replied looking over to John, who put his hand over his heart,

"I thought you loved our midnight conversations!"

"I did, but I love this woman more." He said as he kissed me.

"Nicely saved man." We heard John mutter as we pulled away.

"Aww Johnny jealousy doesn't look great on you."

"Whatever P, anyway what I want to know is has one Michael Cole arrived yet?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him, if he is here he is hiding."

"I think that might be why." John said pointing down the hallway, as we followed his gaze I smiled.

"Dad!" I shouted and walked towards him.

"Let me see your face!"

"Well hey to you too." I said as he grabbed my face in his hands.

"That fucker!"

"Dad I'm fine."

"The hell you are, why didn't you tell me you had surgery?"

"Because you were on vacation, I didn't want to spoil your time away you deserved it."

"I don't care, I would have preferred to have found out from my own daughter and not from Michelle who heard it on twitter."

"I'm…"

"What if something were to happen, I wouldn't know a god damn thing!"

"Sorry daddy but in my defense I have been drugged up since the surgery." He rolled his eyes.

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Dad said looking over at Randy.

"I've been busy with work and as P said, you were on vacation."

"But seriously dad I am okay, my nose might look a little different though."

"Well you will still look beautiful honey." He said hugging me.

"Now what I want to know is where is Cole?"

"We were just thinking the same thing."

"Guys just leave…"

"Oh my god you are sick!" We all turned to dad as he held my face in his hands again.

"Mark…" Michelle began to say.

"What have you done with my daughter?" I began to giggle.

"I don't think she's different, it's just she's high on pain pills." John said.

"Umm Mark, I think you might be hurting her and Cole is right down there." I don't think I had ever seen dad move as fast as he did to get to Cole. Or maybe it was the drugs kicking in. Anyway I followed them down the hall and dad had pinned Cole to the wall.

"You think it's okay to lay a hand on my daughter?!"

"No…Mark..I..I.."

"You what, you think you are going to get away with this because you aren't going to!" He pushed Cole further into the wall.

"Dad come on." I said but Randy pushed me back slightly.

"Let him do his thing baby." Dad didn't have a chance to get violent though.

"What the hell is going on!" Stephanie screeched.

"I'm teaching this jerk a lesson."

"Get off of him Mark, we've already dealt with him."

"How, he is still here?" Randy said.

"He has been fined, we still need him on the air so Mark let go of him." Dad let him go reluctantly and Cole ran away.

"Stephanie that is bullshit."

"Look she is fine, and we don't need her wrestling for the next couple of weeks because Kia is leaving."

"I don't give a shit about that, that asshole broke my daughters nose and it wasn't even suppose to happen and all you do is fine him, he needs to be taught a lesson."

"Mark this was dad's decision so back off!"

"Well it's bullshit!"

"Deal with it." She said as she began to walk away.

"You know I've always loved her hair." I said causing Michelle to smile and the guys to sigh.

**RAW**

"**The next contest is an eight diva tag team match!" The Bellas, Maryse and Melina made their way to the ring first, the crowd booing them. After they paraded around the ring the lights went out and 'sabotage' by Cancer Bats filled the arena bringing the crowd to cheer for the divas stood on the stage. Piper holding her title surrounded by Beth Phoenix, Eve and Kelly Kelly. ****All the women were in their separate attires but all had curly hair. **

"**Piper is wearing the face mask tonight due to a broken nose which occurred last week." The women entered the ring and posed for the fans. Kelly then stayed in the ring as the others stood on the ring apron and one of the Bella twins joined Kelly. The pair started the match off but not even a minute into the match Kharma's music began to play. As she made her way to the ring the divas entered the ring and watched Kharma. As Kharma climbed into the ring the divas circled her and all looked confused as Kharma slowly fell to her knees and began to cry. The divas looked at each other unsure of what to do as RAW went to commercial break.**

As I got backstage I removed the mask from my face.

"Where have you been hiding to today?" I turned around to see Punk sitting on a crate.

"I haven't been hiding, dad came for a visit today."

"I heard, I also heard Cole was running scared, the nose is looking good by the way." I nodded.

"Thanks, I'm going to hit the showers." I felt him touch my arm.

"Whoa have I done something wrong?" I looked at him.

"Sorry Punk I'm just busy…"

"Oh okay."

"Busy being the most wanted backstage." He gave a nervous laugh but I didn't give him a chance to reply as I walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short I just wanted to get this out! This is kind of a filler for what is to come. The next chapter will be the last one with Kharma!<strong>

****Bingobaby: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Sadly Taker and Randy couldn't exactly get revenge but they did scare him a little! Thank you very much for the review!****

**Kirstein Renee Orton: I am glad you enjoyed it! I'm sorry Cole hasn't been taken out it seems like this is another situation he has managed to get out of! Haha They are goofs! Gotta love the Randy and John relationship! Thank you very much for the review!**


	29. Help Me

**Disclaimer: Only own Piper and the kids!**

* * *

><p><strong>RAW was well underway when Kharma made her way out to the ring. She explained to the crowd how her dream was to be a WWE Diva but was shot down by Jim Ross because she was too 'fat'. She went on about how she went overseas to prove that she was capable of being a wrestler and how she worked in wrestling promotions to prove herself. She then informed the crowd that she was pregnant but could no longer compete for a while. The vibe from the crowd was one of respect until the Bella Twins interrupted. <strong>

"**Wait a minute, did we just hear you right, you're pregnant?" **

"**And we thought you were just really, really fat…Oh wait you are!" **

"**And she's gonna get even bigger!"**

"**Eww, Jim Ross was right, you're not diva material…"**

"**But hey congratulations on finding a guy to hook up with, I guess fame has it's privileges!" **

"**Yeah looks aside, you're as big as a blimp, that guy must have been hooked with a seat belt."**

"**That was really good Nikki!"**

"**I mean does it bug you right now that you can't beat us up, remember what the doctor said, no physicality because you're pregnant." **

"**How far along…" Before Brie could finish her sentence the crowd cheered as Piper ran down the ramp and grabbed Brie from under the ropes and pulled her to the outside letting her face collide with the floor. She then jumped in the ring and tackled Nikki to the mat. After a couple of blows Piper got off of Nikki and threw her out of the ring to a chorus of cheers. Kharma looked over at Piper and vice versa. After a brief stare down Kharma reached out her hand to Piper. After a couple of seconds Piper shook Kharma's hand before raising it in the air. **

"**Piper Calaway showing her respect there, unlike the Bella twins." King stated.**

"**They were just being honest King." Cole replied.**

"**Whatever Cole we will be back after this short break."**

"Oh Kia I can't believe we have to cut this short!" I said giving her a hug as we got backstage.

"I know, but I'll be back, I think you should go get your nose checked out though, it's bleeding." I brought my hand to my nose and when I looked there was a spot of blood on my hand.

"Oh damn it, I'll go get it checked in a minute, I just wanted to say though, out of the woman in the back here you are one of the only ones that truly deserves to be here, and I will be fighting for you while you are away and I can't wait for you to get back."

"That means a lot Piper, really thank you for everything."

"Not a problem, it was all you, now you go enjoy having babies, it is quite the experience." She laughed.

"I bet…"

"Piper what the hell was that?" We looked over at Stephanie.

"Umm…"

"It wasn't the plan and oh god your nose, this is fantastic."

"Okay calm down…"

"Do not tell me to calm down, I just had to listen to the Bella's bitch about how you were rough with them, and I have to agree, you should have stuck to what we planned to do…"

"Oh sure it's okay for Cole to injure me but I try and put on a good show and I get told off." I said rolling my eyes.

"Piper don't talk to me like that, Kia you can head off, thank you."

"Like what, I was just saying, what is your problem lately?" She sighed.

"My problem is you…"

"Made that segment good viewing." I didn't have to turn around to know Punk was stood behind me.

"This doesn't concern you Phil."

"Look lay off Piper, have you really lost reality of what makes this show good, seriously, the crowd feeds on stuff like this, could you not hear the reaction of the crowd when Piper ran out." Someone called Stephanie's name.

"Whatever I don't have time for this, just go get your nose checked out." I bit my lip as she walked away. Things had been different with Stephanie the past couple of weeks and I had no idea why.

"Come on, I'll come with you."

"It's fine…"

"You're still mad." I finally turned to him.

"Look I don't want to get into this right now, I need to go check on the kids and get this sorted."

"I can help…"

"I don't need anyone's help."

"You want me to say I'm sorry?" He raised his voice a little.

"It would be a start."

"Fine, I am sorry that I told your boyfriend the truth." I shook my head.

"You're sorry that you what!"

"Oh come on, I'm sorry that I believe he is going to cheat again, although I'm not sorry, I am just trying to look out for you!"

"But you don't have to, I am quite capable of that."

"Sure." He took a step towards me.

"Just give me some space okay…"

"Piper…"

"Please?" He nodded and I walked away, ignoring the audience that we had attracted.

**Later that night**

"So you aren't going to be home by the time I get back?"

"_No sorry baby, I am literally heading out the door as we speak." _I sighed.

"Okay, you know I could talk to Steph it seems like you are always gone."

"_Don't do that, if anything you are more busy than I am, even with a injured nose, are you sure it's okay?"_

"Yes, they have just put something up there to collect any excess blood and I have to go to the doctor in St. Louis in a couple of days."

"_Okay, how are the kids?" _

"Good, Uncle Glenn is currently watching them."

"_Ahh, Sully still trying to scare him?"_

"Yes."

"_That's my boy, look babe I better go, I love you bye." _He was gone before I had a chance to reply.

"You okay?" I looked over at Glenn and smiled.

"Yeah, sorry, are they okay?"

"Of course, this little scamp is trying to scare me but it's not working." Glenn poked Sully in the stomach causing him to giggle.

"Look P I hope you don't mind but I should probably head to my gate, I'm sorry for leaving…"

"Oh don't worry about it, thanks for helping me with them."

"You know I'm always happy to lend a hand." I smiled.

"Okay, well have a safe flight!" I pecked his cheek and he hugged me and the kids before walking away. I sat down and Sully climbed on me.

"You okay buddy?" He nodded.

"Sleepy."

"I know sweetie, you can sleep on the plane." I kissed his cheek and looked over to Willow who was quietly coloring. I then looked over to Alanna who was going through my bag.

"Alanna honey what are you doing?" She ignored me and pulled out the snacks I was saving for the kids on the plane.

"Alanna put them back please." Once again I was ignored and she began to open the packet. I took them from her and she began to cry. I sighed and sat on the floor next to her.

"Come on don't cry, you can have them soon, I just want to get on the plane first."

"No!" She screamed. I ran a hand through my hair, no was her first word and she just loved to use it.

"Look it won't be long now, just please don't cry for mommy." Using the mommy word didn't seem to help the situation as she began to cry more. I heard a noise and looked around to see Sullivan scribbling over the coloring book, but no Willow. I felt my heart drop and I looked under the chair just in case.

"Willow!" I shouted and stood up. This caught Sullivan's attention and he looked around for a brief second before going back to the book.

"Oh my god." I looked around the departure lounge and felt my eyes fill with water. I was about to run off when I remembered I had no-one to watch out for Sully or Alanna.

"Willow!" I shouted again. I couldn't even begin to explain the thoughts going through my head. I picked up the kids and ran over to an airport worker.

"Excuse me, I need you to watch my kids, my little girl has wandered off." I felt the tears falling from my eyes and the worker had a scared look on her face.

"Of course ma'am, I will get in contact with security, what does she look like?"

"Umm she has longish auburn colored hair, big brown eyes, wearing a blue dress, please I have to go look for her!" I said placing Sullivan and Alanna on the chair next to me. Alanna had appeared to quieten down due to the commotion.

"Okay ma'am, I will watch your children." I thanked her and was about to run when I heard my name be called.

"Piper!" I turned around to see Punk with Willow in his arms.

"Oh my god." I said and ran over to them.

"Are you okay?" I shook my head and completely broke down. I felt his hand go to the back of my head and he pulled me to his chest.

"Shh it's okay." He began to rub the back of my neck and I couldn't talk for a couple of minutes.

"Mommy seee Punk." I felt him chuckle slightly.

"I was so scared, I literally turned my back on her for thirty seconds and she was gone, I had no idea…"

"I think she saw me walk past, it's okay now she's safe."

"But anything could have…" I pulled away from him slightly.

"It didn't though." I felt him wipe away the tears and I looked him in the eyes causing him to smile slightly.

"Thank you." I whispered hugging him again.

"It's not a problem, I just hope you are okay."

"I will be when I get home." I looked up at him and he nodded.

"Call me when you get home okay, just to put my mind at ease."

"Sure, I should probably deal with her." I said pointing my head in Willow's direction.

"Ahh, let me help, okay missy listen to seeee Punk."

"Okays."

"You can't just run away from mommy okay?"

"But!" She began to protest.

"I know you wanted to say hi to me, because I am amazing…" I hit him slightly in the stomach causing him to smirk down at me,

"But you should have checked with mommy, she didn't know where you were and you scared her…"

"Like Sully scares me?"

"Yes honey, like when Sully scares you." I replied.

"Sorry." She said pouting.

"Come on let's hug it out!" Punk said pulling us in causing me and Willow to giggle.

"Umm excuse me ma'am, we are about to start boarding and would like to give you priority boarding." I smiled at the woman who was still stood by Sullivan and Alanna.

"Oh okay, I'll just grab my bags, thank you." I looked up at Punk.

"Thank you again, I owe you one." He shook his head.

"No you don't just get home safe." He kissed my forehead and handed Willow over to me.

"Be good for mommy." He said to Willow before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is really bad, but I'm falling for Punk and Piper! What are your thoughts on the pair? Don't worry it was never my intention to turn this story into a PunkOC story. **

**Reviews:  
><strong>

**Pinayprincesa: Haha they just like to protect her! I hope it isn't too much though! Thank you for the review!**

**Bingobaby: Oh I am so happy you are still with this story and still enjoying! Your reviews bring a smile to my face! Oh bless Cole when he started out! I'm glad you agree though. Thank you for the review!**

**Okay so the next chapter is number 30...Something big is coming!  
><strong>

**Thank you guys!  
><strong>


	30. Stabbed In The Back

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone from WWE...This is all a figment of my imagination!**

* * *

><p>"You know P, that is such a good look on you!" John smirked as I entered his dressing room with rollers in my hair.<p>

"You are just jealous!" He hugged me.

"Ah yes jealousy, mainly because you are dating Randy, that man is so fine."

"Talking about that fine man, where is he?" I asked causing John to shrug.

"He just brought the kids in here, said he had something to do."

"That's weird."

"Oh well, are you looking forward to tonight's match?"

"Yeah, I haven't had a match the past couple of weeks, so it will be great to perform, even better that the crowd get to choose my opponent, I'm hoping for Beth!"

"Me too." I noticed Alanna running to John and hugging his legs.

"Seems like you have a new number one fan." He smiled slightly.

"Yeah, how are things between the two of you?" I shrugged.

"Let's just say she isn't my number one fan, look do you mind watching them for a bit longer I'm going to try and find my boyfriend."

"If you find him bring his sweet…"

"Language!" I said walking out with a smirk.

After walking around the arena for about ten minutes I was at a loss as to where Randy was, I even tried calling him but his phone was off. I decided to take the long walk back to John's locker room. I was looking at my phone when I heard a commotion around the corner. With further inspection I found Randy pinning Phil up against the wall.

"What the hell is going on!" I shrieked causing both men to look over to me.

"Piper, leave." I looked to Randy.

"Okay you do not talk to me like that, now let him go!"

"Piper!"

"Randal Keith Orton, let go of him this instance!" I shouted.

"Yeah Randal Keith." Phil smirked.

"Shut up." I scolded him causing his smirk to disappear.

"Piper you aren't my mom, just go back to the locker room." I rolled my eyes and moved closer to them and held on to Randy's arm."

"Stop this now!" I glared at him and he sighed and gave Phil a shove one more time before releasing him.

"Good, now are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"I just wanted a quiet word with Phil…"

"If by quiet he means ambushing me, that is exactly what he did." I looked at Phil and noticed a mark on his face.

"Randy did you hit him?"

"He deserved it."

"For doing what exactly?" I asked and they both went quiet.

"Do not make me hit you both!" I said when I had no reply.

"I just wanted to talk to him about the airport incident." Randy said.

"By punching him in the face?" He shrugged.

"He needs to learn to watch his mouth." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay this is pathetic, I don't know what is going on between you two, but you are both acting like children…"

"I've seen the pictures P." Randy said looking at the floor.

"What pictures?"

"Of you and him in the airport."

"This is all about internet rumors, are you serious?"

"Alanna told me…"

"Alanna told you what, she only knows the word no."

"Uhh Piper, she knows more than that."

"Well that is just fantastic, what did she say exactly?"

"When we were watching TV last week, when he came on TV she said he kissed you."

"I kissed her on the forehead you asshole, you weren't there so you didn't see how scared your girlfriend was, I was just comforting her, maybe if you were around to help her out more this wouldn't have happened." Phil said standing his ground.

"And who says I haven't been around?"

"I did." I said quietly.

"You've been talking to him about us?"

"So what if I have?"

"John I can understand but him, Piper have you heard what he has been saying about you?"

"I haven't said anything about Piper."

"Don't bullshit me, I know that you have been saying she is too good for me and that I am going to screw up again."

"Yeah I have been criticising you, not her, she deserves a hell of a lot better than what you can give her."

"Oh and I suppose you are the perfect man for her right, Mr Straight Edge, lets not forget that you have commitment issues, how many divas have you dated now?"

"Shut up both of you!" I screamed.

"But.."

"No I can't believe this is over me, I am not a piece of property I make my own decisions, Randy I don't know what has gotten into you, but Phil is my friend and a damn good one at that so you just have to live with that because I will not stop talking to someone just because you don't like them."

"Exactly." Phil said smirking again.

"And you need to stop winding him up, I know how you feel about Randy but at the end of the day, I love him despite all that he has done, and I know you have every right to express your opinion, but you need to lay off of him, he is an amazing person. You both need to stop with this shit, so I'm going to check on the kids then I am going to get ready, so I will see you both later, and if I hear this is still going on, I will not hesitate to get violent!" I gave a small smile before walking off.

**RAW**

"**Making her way to the ring, she is your diva's champion, Piper!" Piper smiled to the fans as she made her way to the ring unsure of who her opponent was tonight. Her hair was curly and her outfit was all black and she still wore her face mask. She posed in the ring for the fans before her music cut out and the screen showed her three possible opponents.**

"**Well here we go, who did the WWE universe vote for?" The results appeared on screen and Piper's opponent would be Kelly Kelly. Piper had a surprised look on her face but nodded none the less. **

"**Bring it on!" She said. **

**Kelly smiled as she walked down to the ring and then posed for the fans. When her music was cut, the referee took the title off of Piper and raised it in the air before ringing the bell. Both women circled around the ring before locking up in the center of the ring. Piper pushed Kelly to the floor and Kelly looked at her with a shocked face. When she got back on to her feet she slapped Piper causing her to tackle Kelly to the floor and begin her assault.**

"**Well it looks like Piper is going to do anything tonight to make sure she leaves here with the title still in her hands!" Cole said.**

"**It does, but Kelly is giving her a run for her money." King said.**

"**Oh come on!"**

**The match continued and Kelly struck Piper with a clothesline. She went for the pin but Piper kicked out at one. Piper took control once again and delivered a hurricanrana to Kelly causing the crowd to cheer loudly. Piper climbed the turnbuckle and moonsaulted off the top rope but Kelly moved out of the way. As Piper used the ropes to help herself up she failed to notice Kelly behind her and Kelly rolled her up into the pin. The referee seemed to have counted awfully fast and rang the bell, despite Piper kicking out of the pin. Piper sat up in shock as she watched her title be handed over to Kelly Kelly.**

"**Whoa, I think Piper kicked out at two!" Cole said.**

"**Well the referee has rang the bell!" Kelly lifted the title into the air and began to cry as Piper walked over to the ref.**

"**I kicked out, what are you doing?" He just shrugged and walked away. Piper turned to Kelly, who returned a look. As Piper made a step towards her she scampered out of the ring. Piper ripped the protective mask off of her face and walked over to Cole and King.**

"**What the hell is going on?" She shouted at them. **

"**We don't know what to say Piper." She pointed at Cole and walked around the desk.**

"**Stand up!" He complied and she delivered a slap to his face. **

"**That is what you get for doing this to my face!" She then made her way over to the time keeper and demanded to know what was going on. RAW cut to commercial break with Piper letting out a frustrated scream.**

What the hell was going on. What just happened wasn't supposed to and no-one was telling me what was going on. Well if I wasn't going to get any answers out here, I guess I will back there. The fans seemed to be just as confused as I was as I walked to the back. I noticed a lot of staff walking cautiously around me.

"Piper!" I saw Vince McMahon heading over to me.

"Vince, I didn't…" He held up his hand.

"I'm here on business."

"Well of course."

"We need to talk." He said and I looked around, I saw Punk and John heading this way.

"Go ahead."

"I think we should do this in private." I looked at him confused.

"Umm why?"

"P I think you should do as he says." Stephanie said, Paul was stood behind her looking at the floor.

"No, just tell me now."

"I strongly suggest…"

"Vince seriously!" He sighed.

"Fine, I have no other choice but to fire you." I felt my eyes widen.

"What?"

"You can't do this!" Phil and John cried.

"I think you will find I can."

"But why?"

"Piper your actions just haven't been what we expect now as a company."

"This is bullshit." Phil said and I touched his arm.

"Don't." I said looking up at him, and he stepped back slightly.

"If you wanted me to act in a certain way you could have just said."

"We tried Piper, but you would constantly go away from what was planned, swear on TV and just act…"

"Vince come on, she isn't the only person in the locker room to act this way." John said.

"I know, but we feel the past couple of months you haven't exactly been yourself Piper, since we gave you the title actually, and with what happened a couple of weeks ago at the airport."

"Vince that is low." Phil said.

"People backstage have been concerned about you Piper, especially since the incident, including Randy." I saw Randy in the corner of my eye.

"What?" I felt my head go fuzzy.

"He called me Piper, we had a chat, he wants you to have some time…"

"I don't need time off Steph, god why are you letting this happen, so much for being my best friend."

"Everyone can see how tired you are, how much weight you have lost, your head isn't in the right place, plus we have nothing for you now that Kia has gone, you know I'm just doing my job."

"And I was doing mine, but apparently that wasn't good enough because I'm the not the model stereotype that you so desire despite the fact that it is killing your women's division, thank you for stabbing me in the back with all this bullshit."

"It isn't…"

"Really, you could have talked to me about this, instead of screwing me over, you haven't changed at all Vince."

"Piper…"

"No, it would have been nice to have left with dignity and respect, and you have stripped me of those options, so thank you." Sarcasm laced my voice and I was about to walk away when Phil stopped me.

"This seems like an appropriate time to talk about my contract, I have reached a decision to leave at money in the bank." I smiled slightly at him and he nodded. I carried on walking and stopped near Randy.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Thank you for going behind my back." He looked confused.

"I don't…"

"I've just been fired Randy."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah...don't hate me!<strong>

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and marked this story as a favorite over the past thirty chapters!  
><strong>

**Reviews:  
><strong>

**msgemgem:Don't worry a little fun between Piper and John wouldn't affect their friendship! Looks like Randy made some more mistakes even if he didn't intend to. Well someone has to unnerve Phil and Piper just seemed like the perfect person to do that! I was thinking of writing an alternate to this story where Piper wouldn't be so forgiving and the couple didn't even have a chance to have kids but it's just a thought. I hope the couple can pull it back together but it seems like they have a few more obstacles in their path! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Bingobaby:It's okay I just wanted to get readers opinions on the couple! Thank you for the review!**

**Viper Cena Fan:You're right, he isn't happy with Phil! Not to worry, I was just doing some research! Thank you for the review!**

**Happy 30th chapter...although it wasn't that happy!  
><strong>


	31. Doubt

**Disclaimer: Do not own anyone from WWE**

* * *

><p>"I've just been fired Randy."<p>

"What!" I exclaimed at Piper.

"Why don't you go talk to her about it, you seem to be good at that." She said nodding to Steph who looked away when I looked over at her. Piper walked away from me.

"Nice one, pretty boy." Phil said about to walk after Piper but I stopped him.

"Leave her alone."

"Or what, you'll call Stephanie and say I need time off." I looked at him, confused by his words.

"Whatever Phil, just stay away from Piper."

"C'mon guys, this isn't needed, we are all in shock, we just need to be there for P right now." John said breaking it up.

"What did you do?" I asked Vince and Stephanie. Paul was clearly trying to hide behind Steph.

"You said yourself you were worried about her…"

"I was asking if she could have a week off from traveling, not firing her!"

"We had to do it, the decision has been made."

"Yeah well it is a real shitty decision." I said handing Alanna over to John, Willow held Punk's hand while Sullivan ran around.

"Don't you have a match to get ready for?"

"I don't know, I don't think I feel like wrestling tonight." Stephanie glared.

"Actually I'm feeling pretty beat as well." Phil said standing next to me.

"Look you two can do this all you want, we aren't re-hiring her."

"What the fuck is your problem Steph, do you not remember that Piper has been your best friend for over fifteen years, you are the godmother to our kids, hell you were her maid of honor at our wedding!"

"My job comes first Randy." I laughed.

"Well you have just made one of the biggest mistakes you could have made!"

"Piper just…"

"Oh I'm not talking about Piper." I began to laugh even more.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I so can not wait for Mark to find out!" I said with a smirk and turned away.

"Did I just see you two get along for a second back there?" John said smiling.

"I may have agreed with his decision to not appear on RAW." Phil said giving me a look from the side.

"So are you guys just not going to wrestle?"

"Why should we, I can't believe they have done this to her." I said.

"I think she would want you to."

"Well why don't we just ask her?" I said as we arrived at our locker room.

"Shall we all go in at the same time?" John asked.

"Maybe Randy should do this on his own." Phil said causing me to nod at him.

"Okay just watch the kids, I will call you in in a sec." I walked into the room and didn't see her.

"Baby!" I called but received no answer. I walked over to the bathroom and looked around. I sighed when I walked back into the locker room to see her bag was a missing. I looked at the piece of paper on my bag. It simply read; 'Sorry x.'

I ran a hand over my face before heading outside.

"We good?" John said.

"No, she's gone."

**Piper**

"_What the hell happened?" _I smiled slightly at how dad answered the phone.

"Daddy they fired me."

"_They what!" _

"Apparently I have been doing what I should not have been and they were worried about me, so apparently screwing me out of my job was the right way to do it."

"_Who the fuck did it?"_

"Well I was informed by Vince and Stephanie."

"_Don't worry honey no-one screws with my daughter and get's away with it!"_

"What are you going to do?"

"_I'll think of something, but at the moment I'm already thinking of not turning up to Wrestlemania."_

"But dad…"

"_They need to learn Piper, they can't fuck with my family."_

"Daddy, what do I do now?" He sighed.

"_All I can say is hold your head high and take care of your family, I'm going to sort this Piper."_

"Okay."

"_If you need to come see me just jump on the plane, you are always welcome."_

"Thank you dad, I'll keep that in mind."

"_You get home safe darling."_

"I will, I love you daddy."

"_I love you too."_

**Randy**

"So you think she has gone home?" John asked.

"I don't know where she has gone, she could be there, I have no idea if she has called Mark…Anything?" I asked Phil as he walked over to us.

"Nope it just goes straight to voicemail."

"Want me to call Mark for you?" I looked at John and shook my head.

"No I'll check she is at home before I talk to him."

"Where else would she go?" Punk asked.

"That's what we are trying to figure out." John replied.

"Look they are about to call my flight, I'm gonna head over to the gate, thanks for helping me out tonight guys I appreciate it."

"Just make sure she is okay." Phil said, handing Willow over to me.

"Yeah, let us know if she is safe." John said causing me to nod as I walked away with the kids in tow.

A couple of hours later I had arrived back home with the kids. The house was pitch black as I walked in, holding the girls while Sullivan ran into the living room.

"Piper!" I shouted but was met with silence causing me to sigh.

"Mommy!" I heard Sullivan shout and I followed his voice to the living room and switched the light on. When light filled the room I was disappointed to just find Sullivan jumping up and down on the sofa.

"Come on buddy, bedtime."

"Spongebob with mommy!" He pouted.

"No it's bedtime so come on."

"No!"

"Yes, come on it's late, you can watch spongebob in the morning, so the sooner you get to bed the sooner you get to see the pineapple under the sea." He gave a small cheer before jumping off the sofa and bounced up the stairs. I gave a sigh of relief and switched off the light before following him up the stairs. When I got the kids settled into bed I walked slowly to the bedroom running a hand over my face. When I walked in I noticed the light in the bathroom was on and the door was slightly ajar. It was then I heard the running water. I jogged through the door and found Piper sat on the shower floor, she looked quite pitiful as her make-up was running down her face and as I took a step closer I noticed the shade of blue her lips had turned.

"Piper baby!" She seemed to be in some sort of trance so I grabbed a towel, opened the shower door and switched the water off, catching her attention.

"Randy?" She whispered as I wrapped the towel around her. She was shivering.

"Yeah baby, I came home, I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry." She pulled the towel closer around her and I began to rub her arms.

"It's okay, you are safe that is all that matters." At that she burst into tears.

"I've lost it all Randy." I pulled her to me.

"Don't cry, you haven't lost everything…"

"My job is all I have ever known, this is my life and it's all over."

"It's not over, you have a beautiful family…" She moved away slightly.

"Why did you say all that shit to Stephanie?" Well I certainly wasn't expecting that transformation.

"You are exhausted, I just thought…"

"Thought that I'm not cut out for this anymore?"

"Not at all."

"Then what, I'm not a stay at home mom Randy I need to work."

"I know baby, but maybe this time off will be good for you."

"Time off, Randy this is permanent!"

"You might find…"

"I don't want something else, I want to be in WWE, what do you care anyway you are probably just happy because I'm away from Phil, that seems to be all you give a shit about at the moment."

"How could you say that, I'm here now, I came here for you, to be with you."

"But you haven't been, the past couple of weeks I've seen you about five times…"

"I've been busy."

"And I haven't, I always make time for you Randy, I even came to surprise you last week and you were so cold towards me, what the hell is going on?"

"I was just tired…"

"That is a bullshit excuse and you know it, is there someone else Randy?" I looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes.

"Of course not!"

"You sure about that, you've done it to me before…"

"I would never do that to you again."

"Sure…"

"Piper stop talking shit, I love you, when all that happened I was young."

"It was a couple of years ago so don't even think about using that excuse."

"You're crazy." She shook her head.

"And you're too stupid enough to see that your daughter hates me." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Now who is the crazy one."

"If you had been around you would notice how Alanna acts around me Randy, she knows I am not her mom…"

"You are her mom."

"But I'm not am I!"

"Stop talking like this."

"No, you stick around home and you will notice, she is a lot more difficult with me than she is with you, I need your help, but you are never around!" Her eyes began to fill with tears. This was getting out of control.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant, I really haven't meat to be, I've just been trying to figure stuff out."

"Do you…do you even still love me?" I looked at her and placed my hands on either side of her face.

"Piper I promise you I love you, so much please don't ever doubt that." Before she could reply I captured my lips with hers. The kiss was soft and I took my time, to show her that I truly cared for her.

"I love you so much." I said again as we pulled away.

"I just want us to be happy again." She cried. I pulled her even closer.

"We will baby, I'm not letting you go this time." For tonight the argument was over, but we both knew we have a lot to work out.

* * *

><p><strong>msgemgem: I honestly don't mean to make Randy look like the bad guy! He is just easier to write that way I guess haha. Yes there was a showdown and in this chapter they kind of got on, that won't last though haha! As for Piper heading to TNA well that was never really planned, I guess we shall see what happens! Vince is a douche though. I hope I have restored a little bit of your faith in Randy in this chapter! Maybe if I continue this story something could happen between Piper and Punk on screen! Thank you very much for the review!<strong>

**Viper Cena Fan: She was fired cause she didn't really fit in to what the WWE wanted, poor excuse I know. Randy didn't want Piper fired! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Bingobaby: Yes poor Randy running his mouth! Hopefully he's working his way out of the doghouse after this chapter! Oh money in the bank is just around the corner and I think we all know Piper will love the outcome! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Thank you guys!  
><strong>


	32. Piper for RAW

**Do not own anyone from WWE**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, I have something I need to tell you, are you busy?"<em> Randy asked as I answered my phone.

"No I'm just at the playground with the kids, what's up?"

"_Okay so I've just got here…"_

"_Have you told her?"_

"_No but I'm about to.."_

"_HEY PIPER!"_ I smiled as I heard John shout down the phone.

"Hey Johnny."

"_She said hey, okay will you quit it, I'm trying to tell her…"_

"What is going on?" I heard a scuffle and then a very loud 'Oww' as I waited patiently, while keeping a close eye on the kids.

"_Backstage, the roster are on strike."_

"What?"

"_Well most of the roster, the ones who are striking are just sat in catering refusing to go on with tonight's show."_

"But why?"

"_Because of you baby…"_

"Whoa this isn't my fault."

"_I know, they are doing it for you, to prove a point, you have a lot of supporters here."_

"That's nice to know, but what are management doing about this?"

"_They are scared P, these guys are deadly serious about not going ahead with tonight's show."_

"_Even I'm on strike!" _I heard John say.

"I'm not quite sure what to say."

"_Well maybe you should check twitter because they have a Piper tweet going." _I laughed.

"A Piper tweet?"

"_You'll see, but yeah we had a meeting with Paul and comments were made by quite a few superstars and creative are trying to put together a show with the superstars who are willing to work."_

"Wow I never knew I was this popular."

"_Well duh baby you know you are, anyway how are my babies?"_

"They are in a playground, what do you think?"

"_Well I wish I was there having fun, although I'm happy I don't have to be there when you tell them it's home time." _I rolled my eyes.

"Gee thank you."

"_Anyway I have to love you and leave you baby, I'll text you."_

"Okay I love you."

I looked at my phone and hit my twitter icon. I updated my feed and saw multiple tweets from my friends simply stating '#PiperforRAW'. I felt my eyes fill with water a little knowing that I still had supporters in that locker room, that I had made an impact. I took a deep breath and began to type. 'Thank you everyone, I miss it already but the show must go on!' It was short but I hope it would get the message across. After sending the message I must have spaced out because the next thing I knew Willow had crawled into my lap.

"Miss daddy." She said giving me a hug.

"Me too sweetheart, he'll be home in a couple of days."

"Sad."

"Don't be sad."

"No mommy!" She said pointing to me.

"I'm happy baby, you know why?" She shook her head.

"Cause I have the most beautiful daughter!" I tapped her nose causing her to giggle.

"Mommy!"

"How about when we get home you can choose a movie to watch?"

"Isney!" She screeched.

**Randy**

I wiped my face with a towel as I headed towards my locker room but accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying much attention to where I was walking."

"It's okay stud, you're forgiven." It was Nikki, one half of the Bella twins.

"Umm thanks, well I'll see you around."

"Hold on!" She touched my arm.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked her.

"Actually there is."

"Okay go ahead."

"You see I'm single now, and I have a this pain in my back and well I've heard you are very good with your hands."

"What has you being single got to do with anything?" She shrugged.

"I just thought I would mention it, the road is a lonely place Randy, and well seeing as you are alone now as well…"

"I'm not alone?"

"But I don't see Piper here with you anymore…" She said with a slight smirk.

"Look Nikki, Piper may not be on the road with WWE anymore but she is my girlfriend, and I've learnt my lesson with women like you, so my answer to your proposition is no, I find it quite pathetic actually that you dare basically throwing yourself at me, go find some other fool, now if you excuse me, I have a plane to catch." I said and walked past her.

**Two days later**

I rubbed my eyes as I walked off the plane. Red-eye flights are brutal, but at least I'm home for a couple of days. After waiting around for security checks and my bag I was finally heading out. There were a couple of people waiting around for friends and family to arrive but I slipped by unnoticed, well at least I thought I did.

"Hey Orton!" Came a voice with that sweet Texas drawl. I turned round and was met with the sight of my beautiful girlfriend in a pair of low rise jeans and her tight leather jacket. She was holding Willow and was holding Sullivan's hand. Only Piper could look this good at 6.30am.

"Well this is a surprise." She smiled at me as I kissed her and she scratched my stubble a little.

"Yeah when you have two young toddlers an early wake-up call is inevitable."

"Where is the third toddler?" Piper bit her lip.

"We had an incident yesterday, I'll tell you more about it over breakfast." I took Willow off of her and grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Cakes!" Sullivan shouted causing us both to laugh.

"For pancakes and bacon." I nodded.

"Sounds good."

"On daddy." Piper said causing me to look at her.

"What you're the breadwinner now darlin!" I chuckled.

We headed to a little diner just in town and when we had settled in the booth and ordered our pancakes I began the questioning about Alanna.

"So what happened?" She sighed.

"She's getting worse Randy, on Monday she hit Will with a DVD because she didn't want to watch what Will had picked out, then yesterday she just went crazy when your mom came over."

"Crazy how?"

"She would cry every time I tried to pick her up, and when I managed to do that she would try and hit me and she threw her lunch on the floor, so your mom thought it would be best if she had her for the night. I don't know what to do Randy."

"I'll go pick her up later and try have a talk with her."

"What do we do if…"

"Don't think like that okay, it will work out." She nodded at me and I noticed dark circles under her eyes, and was still a little too thin for my liking.

"Don't lose sleep over it." I said to her causing her to look confused.

"I'm not." Before I could say anything else we were interrupted by the waitress with our pancakes. I couldn't help but think that something wasn't quite right.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry! This isn't the best chapter but I just wanted a bit of family time!<br>**

**Bingobaby: Apologies for lack of updates! We will have more on Taker and the McMahon's later on! But Piper get's a little revenge in the next chapter! There will be developments on Randy as we go along and that is all I am saying hehe! It seems Alanna is still giving Piper a hard time who knows if it will ever be easy! Thank you very much for the review!**

**msgemgem: Apologies for lack of updates! Exactly Piper and Randy's relationship may be a complicated one but they always seem to end up in the same place together. The three stooges hahaha! That comment made me giggle! Alanna just isn't giving up! Ooo that is an interesting theory but my lips are sealed! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Keeper of Oz: Apologies for lack of updates! It seems a lot of readers rooted for Randy! Haha Money in the bank will be sooon! I'm excited to write that chapter I just hope it turns out how I want it to haha! I will try to use 'Daddy' Calaway when I can! A Piper and Punk storyline may be likely if I write a third part to the story! Thank you very much for the reviews!**

**Pinayprincesa: Apologies for lack of updates! After this chapter it seems things are going good! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Viper Cena Fan: Apologies for lack of updates! Piper and Randy are strong and it seems something is happening! We will see Taker's reaction in a few chapters! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Lot's of reviews make me happy!  
><strong>

**Okay the next chapter will jump away a bit from the storyline as I am going to incorporate Randy's DVD into the story. I know there are a lot of interviews in this story but I'm hoping this will be a bit different because Piper reveals something which surprises Randy! A part of me wishes I hadn't done the Piers Morgan interview but hopefully this will be more focused on Randy and doesn't stray away from what I have already written. I'm not sure how long this will take me to write so please be patient!  
><strong>

**Thank you guys!  
><strong>


	33. Randy Orton: Evolution of a Predator

**Disclaimer: I do NOT intend to infringe copyright with this chapter and I do not own anyone apart from Piper and Sam**

**The italics are voiceover!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A knock came from the door and when I opened the door I was met with a film crew.<p>

"Hey Randy, we are here for filming." Oh shit.

"Umm yeah of course come in."

"You look a little surprised, we did discuss today didn't we?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." I ran out to the outhouse where the gym was set up. Piper was on the rowing machine when I walked in.

"Where's the fire?" She asked.

"No fire, why would you think that?"

"Randy I saw you run out here." She stopped what she was doing and grabbed the white towel off of the floor.

"Okay, the filming crew are here, for the DVD." She rolled her eyes.

"So go ahead."

"P you know they are going to want you in it."

"They fired me, so I doubt it." I sighed.

"I want you to be in it, plus we've already shot the backstage stuff." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She stood up and walked past me into the house.

"Hey Andy, I'm not doing this for less than a hundred grand." She gave him a smile and I felt my eyes widen.

"Piper I don't think…"

"I think you should call Stephanie with this, and I mean it, I won't do it for a dime less, I'll be in the shower." I watched her skip up the stairs and smiled slightly.

"I can't call Stephanie with a demand like that." He said shaking his head.

"Sorry man, I doubt Piper will budge on this."

"Shit, I'll be back." I nodded as he took his phone out and went outside. I walked up stairs to the play room where Sully was chasing Willow around and Alanna was on her own playing with her doll house.

"Daddy!" Willow screamed when she saw me.

"Hey baby girl, can you stop playing for a minute so we can get you cleaned up and looking even more prettier for daddy's DVD?"

"No!" She said giggling even more as Sullivan chased her around me.

"How about you sweetie?" I said moving towards Alanna. She raised her hands in the air and I picked her up.

"Okay you guys can have ten more minutes then it is time to get ready!"

"YAY!" They screamed.

After dressing the kids, I sat with them in the middle of floor telling them a story.

"Well isn't this cute." I looked up to see Piper stood in the doorway smiling.

"Well aren't you cute." I replied. Her hair was curled and she was wearing blue denim high waisted shorts, which seemed a little more baggier than usual, and a plain black t-shirt.

"Sweet." She said walking over to me and giving me a kiss.

"P don't you think a hundred grand is a bit steep?" She sighed.

"Yeah I do, but it's worth a shot." I kissed her head.

"So you were gonna do this anyway?" She nodded.

"If you want me in this I'll be in it."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem, let's go see what's going on." We both stood up and left the kids with their toys. As we walked down the stairs Andy walked back in to the house.

"Okay guys Stephanie has agreed with your requests, where can we conduct the interviews?" I looked down at Piper who smirked at me.

"Uhh, I guess the office upstairs, is that okay for you guys?"

"Sure we will get set up as quick as we can." He said with a smile, relieved that the situation was over. When he was out of earshot I turned to Piper and put my arms around her.

"Well Ms Calaway it appears we are hundred thousand dollars richer." She smiled.

"You are welcome." I kissed her.

"Maybe we should take a family vacation."

"Maybe, although I doubt she is gonna let you have time off after giving us so much money though."

"Or she is starting to regret firing you already." She rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that, come on let's go talk about your life."

**Randy Orton: Evolution of a Predator**

_Wrestlemania, it's the WWE's premier event, for the fans it's a week long celebration, for WWE superstars it's the culmination of a year long quest to earn a spot and compete on the WWEs grandest stage. For Randy Orton, Wrestlemania 27 is the end of a long road but it's not the road you think, this incredibly popular superstar has lived a very private life but why?_

**Randy: **Life was pretty dark and gloomy and sad, I could feel my heart beat a little harder and I was like this isn't how I wanted to go out wasn't enough to make me want to stop.

_Just who is this enigmatic superstar?_

**Randy: **Who am I? Who is Randy Orton? People have called me cold, cocky, cruel, arrogant, callous, self-destructive. People say I only care about myself. My needs, my wants. People tell me that I am ruthless, heartless , merciless. Call me what you want, think what you will, but life is a journey and this is my experience. I am Randy Orton.

_February 20__th__ 2011, Oakland California. The sight of the last main event prior to Wrestlemania 27. Tonight the Oracle arena is home to the Elimination Chamber. Hours before showtime the excitement outside the arena is already building. The year long countdown to Wrestlemania 27 is almost over. Orton has been on the road for over 300 days since last years Wrestlemania. The madness from the media and fans has become a constant, so the silence of the arena in the early afternoon is a welcome rest pit. These last few hours of solitude before the show are precious to every WWE superstar. The locker room is their only sanctuary._

Randy and Piper are seen walking into the arena. Piper following Randy as he wheels two suitcases behind him. As the pair reach the locker room, they greet those inside and find a spot. Randy begins to go through his bag.

_The WWE locker room is a hallowed space. Only superstars and trainers are allowed in. For Orton there is comfort in his daily routine as he calms himself before preparing himself for the brutal chamber match. _

**Randy: **This is my fourth chamber match and this is the most difficult for any superstar. The first one I was in Goldberg pressed me and slammed me. I remember that was my first main event in a pay-per-view and I was in pain afterwards. I think it was a good week before I could walk, completely normal.

As Randy is shown getting ready for his match, he calls to Piper who hands him his wrestling shorts, in turn he puts each one down on the floor.

Randy: We got red, green and blue. I think I'll go with the blue today.

Piper: Okay blue dress it is.

The couple smiled at each other before Piper disappeared.

_On this night Randy will compete in the elimination chamber, along with five other superstars, all who want a WWE title shot at wrestlemania. The chamber itself is a punishing structure and since this match happens just once a year, it is difficult to prepare for. _

**Randy**: Everything is cold hard steel. The chain-link is hard and doesn't bounce you back like the ropes. You know anything can happen.

_An hour before bell time, Orton is getting his body prepared for tonights carnage. Orton's mental preparation is even more essential. Randy envisions the match exactly the way he'd like it to go. But in the elimination chamber that is virtually impossible. _

Randy and Piper can be seen walking through the corridors.

_The time has finally come, Randy heads through the corridors of the Oracle arena, en-route to the chamber. The mental and physical preparations are now all over. The Viper is focused and completely in the moment. In a matter of seconds he will experience the adrenaline rush that every superstar lives for._

**Randy: **Shits on!

Randy's music hits and the pair make their way out in to the arena to a chorus of cheers. Randy takes his time looking at the chamber as Piper walks around the side of the chamber as far as she can go. In the ring Randy poses for the fans while he waits for his opponents.

_Randy Orton became the youngest champion in WWE history nearly a decade ago and has been a main event superstar ever since. It's hard to believe now that Orton's remarkable career was never a sure thing. Although his father and his grandfather are both ring legends, Randy never pictured himself following in the footsteps. _

**Randy: **I never thought I would be a WWE superstar. In October of 1999, I was living in my parents basement. I worked in a gas station, midnights so I'm up like a vampire, sleeping like pretty much all day. There was only really one person I could relate to and she was the reason I started watching wrestling again. I was like I'm a big guy I'll fill out, you know I'm nineteen. I went upstairs and I said dad is there any chance you think I can be a WWE superstar.

**Bob: **And it just so happened that the WWE was gonna be in town and I said well heck I'll take you down and get you introduced to everybody and see what happens.

**Randy: **My father and I went down there and we met Jack Hanza and we met Tony Garea. I was like a fan back there with my old man and I'm like wow this is pretty cool. Still I'm like no way will I ever be one of those guys getting ready to go out. It was just out of this world. I'm thinking man there is no way, I'm watching the Rock, Austin, Jericho, HHH and Piper and I'm like I don't even know what I'm doing, how can I ever be at that level. Like it's impossible!

**Bob: **Tony and Jack talked to Vince or whoever was the talent co-ordinator at that time and they brought him up to Stanford.

**Randy: **By some miraculous occurrence I get a call back and WWE decides to give me a contract. I finally got to Louisville, to OVW, Ohio Valley Wrestling. WWE developmental territory. Kind of where they send the guys to you know, learn their craft. So I get down there and I'm thinking, is this the right place cause this OVW was not this big five star facility. It was like a 1930's building. So I knock on this door, like is this even the right door, and I turn around and guess who opens the door, Dave Batista. He was all about 330 pounds at the time and here I am 'hey I don't know shit' you know, and here's this guy with these 26inch arms or whatever they were, and I'm just like what am I doing here. Here I am some marine corp drop out who has never done nothing.

_Randy was a part of a unique class of blue chip prospects. Orton joined future WWE champions, such as John Cena, Brock Lesnar and Dave Batista, who were all vying for the opportunity to become WWE superstars. Early on there were flashes of brilliance for Randy Orton, he was athletically gifted but still very much a work in progress, as a performer and very much in person._

**Randy: **I had a rough start, but I knew I had to earn that respect amongst my peers, it is very important, especially at that stage in the game.

**Arn Anderson: **So I made the trip down to OVW to scout some young talent. So I watched Randy walk around a little bit and Randy looked like he had that swagger about him. Well I wouldn't call it confidence, I just call it Randy. Randy was a cocky kid.

**John Cena: **I thought he was a dick. Umm was extremely cocky.

**Arn**: I like that, I like cocky, if you can back it up.

**Piper Calaway: **I remember hearing backstage, from Arn, about some guy named Randy Orton in OVW and I hadn't talked to Randy in a while, so I thought I would go check out OVW and when I saw him he was just a completely different person. I remember talking to him and I was just like wow, who is this guy. He was so cocky it was unreal.

**Randy: **I finally got to this point where I had this confidence and with that confidence came this kind of arrogance and this cocky nature and now all of a sudden my shit don't stink and I was a bit of an asshole.

**John: **He's gifted, truly gifted in the ring. He didn't know anything about the business when he got into it but he belongs in the ring and you can see that even when he didn't know anything or know what he was doing. So cockiness aside, you couldn't ignore the undeniable talent.

**Arn: **I saw something in him that I didn't see in anybody else. Uhh I just saw this natural, pure god given ability that can't be taught, can't be learned, it's just in there.

**Piper: **When I first went to see him wrestle, I was blown away, because I had known him for years and he hadn't expressed any interest in becoming a wrestler at all. But watching him in that ring, I was amazed at how talented he was, even if he was an asshole.

_In April 2002, Randy was called up to the big show. He was one of the youngest stars to ever set foot inside a WWE ring. _

_Even now as a seasoned veteran with nearly ten years of experience in the WWE, the challenge of a match like the Elimination chamber never gets any easier. It is an unforgiving battleground, testing a mans threshold for pain and suffering. This is the place where Randy Orton hopes to destroy his nemesis, CM Punk. _

A clip is shown of the elimination chamber match and of Punk pinning Orton.

_Losing to Punk, his most hated adversary is infuriating, especially with wrestlemania right around the corner._

_Orton has always preferred to do his talking in the ring, for Randy addressing the media has been an evolution which has mirrored his career. His maturation process took longer than expected, despite being teamed with two all time legends in the faction known as Evolution. _

**Triple H: **When Ric Flair and I were umm starting Evolution legitimately behind the scenes, we hand picked the guys we wanted to do it with and Randy Orton was pretty much a no brainer for us. Randy Orton was the guy we looked at and said okay he's got all the tools, he's got the it factor, he's got everything. So he was kind of like our initial first blue-chip pick like this is the guy we are going with.

Clips are shown of Evolution's debut.

**Randy: **Here I was, I was this green kid, but I'm gonna be given this opportunity, that is uh what the goal was, for me to be in Evolution and to have this be a kick start to my career, I'm learning from the best both in the ring and outside the ring.

**Dave Batista: **We first started to form Evolution, Hunter pulled both Randy and I aside and said 'uh are you guys ready for this cause you guys are gonna have a lot of heat because of this you know', we didn't understand why.

**HHH: **You go from being a popular guy in the locker room to being a very disliked guy in the locker room because you know everyone is jealous of the spotlight, you know you're gonna be going from a nothing spot and in essence to being in main events.

**Batista: **He said 'you know the bottom line is you boys aren't here to make friends, you are here to make money. This is business and you gotta choose. Do you wanna be popular or do you wanna be successful in this industry.'

**Randy: **It makes you ready for anything because there is always gonna be those situations where people wanna knock you down, people wanna take advantage of you, you know inside the ring and out. People wanna you know AOP, accidentally on purpose, you know 'oh I didn't mean, I'm sorry that I broke your elbow, you know that I dislocated your shoulder socket or that I did this, oh I didn't mean to do that. I guess that means I'm taking your spot now. Oh and that kind of moves me up here,' you know what I mean it's just anything can happen and to be ready for anything and to be around those guys and absorb information to where I was ready for anything, that was a great part of my learning process.

**Piper: **On more than one occasion during matches when I was watching from ringside and a lot of the younger guys seemed to be getting more rough than they should have been and it was tough to watch. Randy and Dave faced a lot of criticism in the back as well as in the ring. I did too but I had been there longer than Randy and Dave and I've heard a lot of stuff be said behind my back in my time but seeing guys being dangerous with two people you cared about in the ring, just because of who they were in a faction with, I mean they didn't ask to be put in that group, I was never asked, it was all down to H and Flair. It just wasn't great to watch.

**HHH: **We also made clear that if we are going to do this, we are going to do this together. We're all going to do it. You're going to learn everything about the business. We want to ride together, we want to hang out together, we need to make this work.

**Batista: **Randy and I, we both were just constantly drilling their brains trying to learn as much as we can, because we wanted to both be on top and we were both really really hungry but I think, at that time they just expected more out of Randy, you know with him being a third generation wrestler and with him being so young and they really saw Randy as being the future of sports entertainment.

**Randy**: I learned so much from Triple H you know, psychology wise when it comes to why you do certain things, when you do them, he's better than anyone ever.

**HHH: **Randy's ability in the ring, if you watch him move he's just extremely smooth. It's effortless. In a way this could probably be the biggest compliment I could give him but I think in a way he reminds me of Shawn Michaels in the ring, in that Randy does amazing things and makes it look like it just happened. He's got it all. The things for him is just staying on track and doing it you know. I think there is a part of Randy that so many people have told Randy that you have it all and you can get all this, you know you just have to work for it. But he's afraid of failing. He's afraid that the more he gets the more he has to lose, and I think that's a big issue for him.

**Randy: **I remember the best advice and the most repeated advice that Piper would give me was that you know I'm the only person that's gonna stand in my way and if anyone is going to eff this up for me, it's gonna be me. Sure enough I did a good handful at times and she would always be there telling me 'what did I tell ya, get it together.' Hunter did something a lot similar and a lot of the times he would be like 'urgh why can't I get through to you kid, you are so good but you just you can be the best of this generation, if you just get out of your own way!'

**HHH: **We had a very heated conversation about it and Randy said 'god Hunter I'm just young and I'm dumb and you know this is just me being young and stupid.' So I said okay Randy you tell me what the exact age is that you're not young and stupid anymore cause if that is your excuse you're just too young, what is the cut off age so I know you're gonna snap out of this crap because it's just ridiculous and that's a bullshit excuse. You know young and stupid is not an excuse anymore, if you know you're doing dumb stuff and you're excuse is young and stupid then you shouldn't be doing it because you know better, you're just using that as an excuse to be able to do it. Hell when Piper joined Evolution I expected something similar to happen to her, but she never got cocky, she never had this massive ego. Piper Calaway entered the industry in a big way and she is still very grounded, so in a way having her enter Evolution was a way to calm Randy down, and for a while it worked but then something would happen, he'd get the slightest bit of praise and he's be up to stupid shit again. Piper has always been able to find a balance between real life and sports entertainment despite being younger than Randy. Randy just could never grasp that concept. But he's come a long way.

_It's ironic now, knowing that Randy was once known as the legend killer, his reputation was built on disrespecting and dismantling the very men, he now most admires._

**Randy: **When I was in evolution, to kind of set myself aside you know I had to make this name for myself and what was that name? Legend Killer.

A clip of Randy RKO'ing the fabulous Moolah was shown.

**Randy: **I became the legend killer, I spat in the face of Harley Race, I spat in the face of Mick Foley. I RKO'd guys like Jake 'the snake' Roberts, even Kamala fell victim to the legend killers RKO.

And all of this was kind of setting up to where I became too big for the group. The future was now and Randy Orton the legend killer he was going to go to Summerslam in the summer of '04 and take the world title and that's what he did.

**Piper: **Being able to be at the ring when Randy won the title was amazing. I knew he was cocky and could be a bit of an asshole. But at that moment I was so proud of him and if you look back to the moment he won, I think you can see the appreciation. He had come so far and he deserved to be given such a big opportunity. It's just a shame it didn't last very long.

**Randy: **Wait a minute is this really happening?! I called my father, I told my father that I did it for my grandfather and I mean this was huge, and it was so surreal, you know I haven't really had moments like that in my life where I look back and it's like you can't really describe the feeling but that was definitely one of them.

Footage shows Randy winning the title and celebrating with Piper in the ring. And the night after.

**HHH: **It's an unbelievable responsibility plus you become the standard bearer for the company so now all eyes are on you and it's um, a lot of pressure.

**Arn: **I know it was too much for Randy too soon, Randy wasn't ready, he wasn't mature enough.

**Randy**: At twenty-four I can't say that I was ready, you know I had the opportunity and I definitely took it.

**Piper**: I think at the time we were happy that he had been given this amazing opportunity to become the face of the company, but he wasn't ready for the responsibility that comes with being a champion.

**HHH: **I don't know if he was ready to be in that role long-term at that time but I think it was a good step for him.

_Early in his career Orton seemed to take being champion for granted, not anymore. The championship is now his sole objective and CM Punk is merely a percussive distraction that must be eliminated along the way back to the top. _

Cut to promo of CM Punk in the ring stating his problem with Randy. Randy then runs through the crowd, into the ring and begins attacking CM Punk.

_St. Louis, Missouri. The gateway to the West. Long known as North America's sport city, the Lou is home to some of the most successful franchises in all of professional sports. St. Louis fans are world renowned for their loyalty, knowledge and passion support. The St. Louis chapter of the WWE universe has been loud and proud for generations, including a young boy whose favourite superstar was his dad. _

**Randy**: I was born in Knoxville, Tennessee. We only stuck around for about six months, my father was travelling. We eventually moved to Florida, the moved to Lexington, Kentucky. Up to Hamden, Connecticut. Then ended up here in St. Louis. I say we ended up in St. Louis by the time I was five, maybe four. We lived by the airport which was a great location, cause my father was in and out all the time.

**Bob: **There were times when we were out on the road a hundred days in a row. Then we might have two or three days off. When Randy was at school and I'd fly home in the morning, if it was during the school year I wouldn't get to see him much at all.

**Randy: **One of the most popular questions I get asked is when did you know you wanted to follow in your fathers footsteps. Well I used to give people the likeable answer that ever since I was little I looked up to him, but the truth was when I was younger I wasn't made to be a wrestler. I was never that popular in high school, I had braces, I had acne. I didn't know what I wanted to do, I didn't want to go to college.

_Randy is in the prime of his career and that means long stints on the road, just like his father. But unlike his dad, Randy has the resources and has made being home his top priority. _

Randy is shown walking into the house. All of a sudden there is a cry of 'daddy' and two children run into shot. Alanna and Sullivan. Piper can be seen holding Willow. The kids hug him as he bends down to greet them. He gives them both a kiss and stands up to meet Piper. He puts his arms around her, kisses Willow's head and then kisses Piper softly on the lips.

**Piper: **We met at a family barbeque when we were about ten or eleven. We were just kids, no romance involved and we always stayed in touch with one another and we became really close friends, then one day something just happened and suddenly we were together. It's weird how things can work out like that.

**Randy: **Growing up she was just this girl from Texas who I had met at this barbeque. Next thing you know I realise that she understands what I'm going through at home, I mean both our dads were on the road so we just turned to each other.

**Piper: **I think I started to feel something for him around the age of sixteen, I kept it a secret for a while and then I think I just blurted it out to him after a series of events.

**Randy: **There was this crazy night when she came to visit me in St. Louis and she actually had a date with a very old friend and that didn't quite work out. That was when I realised that she actually meant a hell of a lot more to me than just a friend. So that night I asked her out.

**Piper: **We were so young when all of this happened and incredibly naïve.

**Randy**: I was never quite sure what she saw in me back then because I was this nerdy looking guy and she was very good looking, she always has been. But it happened and I'm very thankful for that.

**Piper: **What can I say I found him handsome even with the braces.

The family were seen sitting at the dining table. Alanna completing a puzzle, Sullivan staring at his dad and Willow colouring. Piper was stood next to Randy who was helping Alanna.

**Randy: **I love being at home. I love being with my family, I come home off the road and like the minute I leave the first thing I'm thinking of is, uh when I come back what kind of reaction I'm going to get from my kids. It's hard being a father, being gone for so long, like uh the last year it wasn't too bad as me and Piper were on the road together and we got to bring the kids but now that Piper stays at home, I don't get to see them that much, I'm gone a lot now. You know it's hard, like am I doing the right thing here, I love what I do for a living but I'm also a father and that is what's important. That is the first priority.

**Piper: **We have both found it difficult to be away from the kids when we are on the road but now that I stay at home with the kids, I've noticed that Randy is finding it hard, because he isn't always here to be with the kids and he misses them. But when we both got into this industry we knew what the future would hold if we ever had kids, whether that would be together or with other people.

**Randy**: I'm lucky in the respect that Piper was in this industry she knows that I'm going to be gone for a long time and as much as I hate leaving her and the kids, I'm doing this to provide for them.

**Piper: **We've gone through a big change recently in respect of that I am home now all the time and it's a different life. Of course I would love to be out on the road again, but it's time to think about the kids. Both me and Randy knew of the difficulties, growing up having a parent in this industry who was on the road for most days of the year, we've lived through that so we want our kids to have some sense of normality even if Randy is on the road for most days of the week. At whatever opportunity we get to be together, whether it's at home or on the road we will take it.

**Randy: **Piper is an amazing woman, she's very strong and she always has been. It is one of things that attracted me to her. But at the moment she is currently not working and is suddenly at home in the role of full-time parent and I can't thank her enough.

**Piper: **He is an amazing father to our children, and despite past events I'm happy that we have got this far, I'm happy that he is the father of my children.

_It is an unseasonably cold and snowy day at the Scottrade Centre. But the St Louis faithful have shown up in droves. Not only for the excitement of Monday Night Raw in their hometown, but also to welcome home one of their own. _

The family can be seen walking through the hallways of the arena. Sullivan running slightly ahead, Alanna gripping her dads hand while Willow held Piper's hand.

_WWE superstars are fortunate that they get at least one event in their hometown per calendar year. Tonight the Orton family has a unique opportunity to stop by daddy's office and a chance to meet his co-workers. _

The family are seen walking into catering and were met with Vickie Guerrero. As the Orton's were talking to her a loud shout of Cena from Willow showed that they were now joined by John Cena. Piper let go of her daughters hand as she ran to the wrestler, who picked her up.

"What a welcome!"

"She's been looking for you Johnny." Piper said with a smile as he hugged her.

"This little girl has all day as well but I don't know why she is so shy now." Randy said holding Alanna close.

"I see you have your hands full with all of this, so good luck with that, I'll see you later." John handed Willow back to Piper and the family made their way to Harley Race. Randy introduced the family and Piper kissed Harley's cheek.

_Randy Orton is in a good place and has finally earned the respect of his family and peers. It's a stark contrast when one bad decision snowballed into many. _

**Randy: **I was a junior in high school, I had no knowledge of the military whatsoever but I signed up because I like guns and my recruitment officer was cool. I thought you know what I can do this. I signed up, I went to boot camp and I graduated meritoriously, I got a meritorious promotion. I went from private to private first class. I then went on and was taught about ambushes and how to dig foxholes and we dug a lot of foxholes, but it was still cool. When I graduated we went to the fleet, and now I'm thinking we are going to get treated like human beings. But there was a lot of hazing, it was like boot camp had started over again. I pictured the whole experience differently, and when I got there it was just not what I had signed up for. It wasn't what I thought it was going to be at all. It got to the point where I just wanted to go home. I was talking to my mom about how I hated it and she was heartbroken. I was with Piper at this point and I remember calling her and we hadn't seen each other in months and I felt guilty for that but I remember her saying to just stick with it, it will pay off in the end. I didn't tell her a lot of the stuff that I was going through at that time though, all the hazing, it just wasn't what I signed up for. So, and this part is very embarrassing. I looked into different ways to get discharged. I faked an injury for about three weeks and that didn't work. So on Valentine's Day I hopped onto a bus in California and I went to Piper. I went AWOL.

**Piper**: I was at home on Valentine's Day and I was expecting a phone call from Randy but then he turned up at my house and I was so confused. He then explained how he had gone AWOL and in that moment I went through a lot of emotions. I couldn't really imagine what was going through his head to do something like that. I tried to understand his decision but at the time I was living with my dad and he was not happy when he knew what Randy had done he threw Randy out.

**Randy: **When I look back now I know I shouldn't have gone straight to Piper, her father had every right to throw me out, so I went home. No-one tried to find me, no-one called, no-one came to take me back. I knew that after 30 days you became a deserter and it was punishable by discharge, which was my ultimate aim. After 82 days I knew I had to go back and turn myself in. I got back and they wanted me to go straight back into, they weren't going to discharge me. So I didn't do anything. I didn't follow orders so I got thrown into the Brig. I kept my head down, I didn't make a lot of friends. I didn't get into any fights I was just counting down the days.

**Piper: **I remember getting the call that he was in the Brig. I just remember thinking why is he doing this. I've never really understood why. But I know that when they put him in the Brig I was so worried about him.

**Randy: **I served 44 days out of the 110 I was sentenced to do. I was sent back to base to finish the discharge papers and my battalion commander called me into his office and was like good luck with whatever you end up doing. I was like what am I going to end up doing?

_With 20 days till Wrestlemania, Randy is in the zone and is about to face Mason Ryan, CM Punks ally. _Randy and Piper walked to the ring and clips of the match were shown.

_Randy's first Wrestlemania moment was with Dave Batista and Ric Flair against the Rock and Mick Foley. _

**Randy: **For my first Wrestlemania my dad was in the audience, twenty years later after he was in the main event, to watch me get the pin, in such a big match. I also had Piper at ringside for that match and although I injured her slightly by falling on her, it was good to have her there. It was also good as that was the night we got back together after a long break-up so my overall my first Wrestlemania was very memorable.

_Early in Randy's career, he was enormously successful but was completely self destructive. He was irritable, angry and completely out of control._

**Randy: **At the time of Evolution I was main eventing, I was making a lot of money for someone my age, I was facing people like Shawn Michaels and I was extremely cocky.

**HHH: **I heard a lot about Randy being cocky, I didn't see it as much in person. I heard about his attitude and his temper.

**Randy: **I would get upset with people very quickly. A lot of the time Piper was the brunt of that and I'm not even sure why she put up with a lot of it, because I could get nasty. I would never lay a finger on her but some of the stuff I would say to her I hate myself for now. It wasn't just her though there were people in the office and in general that I was a prick to.

**Piper**: There was a change in Randy and it was very sudden. He would take a lot of his anger out on me and I think that was because I was just with him a lot of the time. It was very rare that it would take place around Hunter or Ric though. I think that's because one time we had this massive blow-out backstage and Hunter turned round to Randy and was like you have to stop, you need to look at who you are hurting. I was never really that close to Hunter until Evolution but he looked after me. I know a lot of people were worried about the nature of mine and Randy's relationship back then because a lot of people thought he had a hold over me but at the time I thought I knew how to handle him. I thought that if I stood there and took his shit for a couple of minutes he would chill out. That isn't to say that I didn't stand my ground because I did, I wasn't raised to be walked over. At the end of the day though I went through that with Randy because I love him and back then I preferred him to take his anger out on me then on someone else and have him risk his job.

**HHH: **Around me Randy was always nice and respectful and worked very hard. But as time went on I saw the way he acted, I heard what he would say to Piper and I was worried for them both.

**Arn: **Although Randy was with Piper, he was all about Randy, whatever he wanted to do he would.

**Randy**: I wasn't fun to be around. There were a lot of drugs involved. It came to everyday me wondering how I was going to get fucked up.

**Piper: **When I found out drugs were involved that was it, I remember we had this huge argument and it ended with an ultimatum. Me or the drugs.

**Randy: **When Piper said those words I was just like fuck I need to do something. So I tried to kick the drugs. I knew she wasn't messing around and it was around that time I proposed. My attitude didn't really change all that much but it was a start.

**Piper: **Looking back I should have known that agreeing to marry Randy wouldn't really change things. To start with it did. I knew he wasn't going to change straight away, I would be a fool to think such a thing. But it got better, our wedding day was one of the best days of my life.

**Randy**: For the first time in a long time I was happy the day we got married. Seeing Piper walk down the aisle, she looked more beautiful than ever. I remember thinking to myself this is it, I've chosen her, the drugs are in the past this is a fresh start.

**Piper: **Things were amazing once we were married, backstage he still had a attitude but it wasn't aimed at me so much anymore. That is probably a bitchy comment to make but it was like a weight had been lifted. Marriage was good for us.

**Randy: **Things were amazing for a while. I was ecstatic when I found out Piper was pregnant. When I found out it was twins that's when things started to turn sour. Not on Piper's part or the twins. I was immature, I started freaking out and I'm not proud of what happened from there.

**Piper: **He became very distant not long before the twins were born. He was never really around and I knew something was wrong but the only thing I could blame was myself.

**Randy: **I got myself worked up so I thought I would take a pill and from that pill it led to more pills. I used to go to bars and pick up women and got involved with my future second wife. I was starting to get the feeling back that I was invincible. I got knocked back when Piper went into labour, I nearly missed the birth of my children and my wife nearly died. I remember feeling so sick when I got pushed out of the room and I didn't know what to do at all. I had been so selfish once again and I nearly paid the price the day Piper nearly died.

**Piper: **I don't remember a lot about that day but I remember Randy being there a lot after, what I didn't notice was the fact that he had started taking the pills again. I will probably face a lot of criticism for that but he hid it so well and we had just had two kids, I was basically out of action due to the events that took place when the twins were born, I just never noticed the habit I thought he had kicked.

**Randy: **I felt guilty for a long time and then once again I was acting like a complete idiot and the next thing I know Piper is throwing me out of the house because I let another woman into our house and I am not proud of my actions. The affair is the only thing I'm not going to go into detail about, it was an idiotic thing to do but it's in the past, I'm not proud of my actions.

**Cena: **Everyone thought they were this solid couple so when the news got around everyone was shocked. I think he gave people backstage a reason to not like him and people became very hostile towards him backstage and this didn't help his attitude at all. His attitude was worse than ever before.

**Piper: **I was heartbroken. I had a feeling that something was going on, but to see it, it was one of the worst days of my life.

**Randy: **The day Piper threw me out of the house was when things took a turn for a worse. I began walking around in a daze, because in a matter of moments I had lost everything. So the drugs became my best friend. I would take them every opportunity I would get. I moved in with the woman I had an affair with and she was to become my second wife. I was good enough to hide it from her even though by now it had just escalated. I was in a really dark place and I hated myself, I had tore my family apart but at that time I began to blame Piper for the way I was, which was one of the reasons I moved in with Samantha, I did it as a way of getting back at her. That just shows how messed up I was back then. I wasn't helping myself, I was slowly killing myself.

**Piper: **I decided to file for divorce, I realised I had to think of my kids as well as myself. If I had known the events that were about to take place I probably wouldn't have.

**Randy: **One day I got a visit from a lawyer, he turned out to be Pipers lawyer and he was there to serve me the divorce papers. I'm not even sure what was going through my head after he handed them to me but I remember waking up in the hospital the next morning. I had taken an overdose of pills.

**Piper: **I knew he was being served the papers that day, so I was expecting an abusive phone call from him, I knew he wasn't going to sign the papers quietly. I remember John Cena calling me to say that he was on his way to St. Louis because Randy had taken an overdose. I went through so many emotions, the main one was anger. I was angry that he would do this to the twins.

**HHH: **When I found out about Randy I forgot about business and I called Piper. She knew what had happened and we were all in shock, we knew he had problems but no-one knew it was this bad. So I tried to convince her to go and see him. Out of everyone I knew that Piper would be the only person who could get through to him. But Piper Calaway being Piper Calaway she was very stubborn.

**Piper**: Hunter and John both tried to convince me to go to see Randy but I would tell them no. However I did jump on a plane and I snuck into the hospital and I was shocked when I saw him. No-one knows that I visited the hospital, when I got there Randy was out cold. It was scary to see him in that way. I think I sat with him for about half an hour and to this day I'm still amazed that no-one saw me. It did break my heart that it had got this bad and I had no idea that he was this bad, a lot of guys backstage shielded me from his problems. While I was sat there though I just figured that the damage was done and I walked away, which was probably the wrong thing to do. He needed me and I turned my back on him.

**Randy: **I was suspended for sixty days but that was it, that was all the punishment I really faced.

**HHH: **When he was out of hospital he did better for a while and then he would relapse again. He is just very self-destructive. The more success the more he would let it tear away at him.

**Randy: **This is the Randy Orton experience, I'm not going to lie about events in my life. I got to a stage where I was ashamed that I had turned up to a show and I would do something shitty and Hunter would be there and he would just shake his head at me. My life isn't all rose petals.

_Wrestlemania is only four days away and while it is the busiest time of year for a WWE superstar, Randy manages to find a quiet spot to reflect on his success and the sacrifices he has made to get where he is today._

**Randy: **I'm forever thankful for Piper being in my life. We have gone through a lot of shit together and most of the time I have been to blame. This is going to sound so cheesy but I am happy that we managed to get over the past and be together. The only time she wasn't there for me was when I OD'd and I don't blame her for that at all.

**Piper: **At that time in his life he probably did need me and I will always feel bad for not being there. But he had someone else at that time who was there for him and I may not like her but I thank her for being there.

**Randy: **One thing I'm thankful for from my relationship with Sam is Alanna. Alanna was what made my thought process change. I realised I had three little people that I had to put before myself. I'm grateful for my children. Getting Piper back was the biggest bonus of them all.

**Piper**: I'm hoping this is it now, no more break-ups but you can never really tell with Randy and I though. I can see a change in him though and it is for the better. He isn't such an asshole now.

**John: **He has changed and he is a good guy now. I always joke about old Randy and new Randy. We put up with old Randy, the asshole. New Randy is just really cool.

**Randy: **I have made bad mistakes in my life but the people I have surrounded myself with have helped me overcome the troubles. I can separate my life from Randy in the ring to Randy at home. I have a lot of love for my children and especially Piper.

_Wrestlemania has finally arrived and after the long build up it is time for Randy Orton to finally face CM Punk on the grandest stage of them all. _

Clips are shown of Randy preparing for his match and then clips from the match.

_Randy has shown once again why he is the predator and how far he has come along in the WWE to being one of the businesses top stars._

**Randy: **I know now that I have to take care of myself. For my family and for myself. I know that I have to look after my body physically and mentally to stick around. I have come a long way from when I started and I still have fight left in me. There will be a time when I won't be 100% to go out there and be healthy, that's when I've got to call it quits. I don't see myself leaving the WWE for a few years yet. This is my home.

_The evolution of Randy Orton will continue, for the apex predator it was his own weakness that became his prey. He has now transformed himself into a good father and a good friend is truly the evolution of the man, the superstar, Randy Orton. _

_**The End.**_

"You came to the hospital?" I asked as Piper walked over to me after finishing her interview. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah Randy I did."

"It wasn't a dream." I said running a hand over my face.

"What?"

"I could hear you talking P, everyone thought I was crazy when I came round the next morning and I mentioned you, John just presumed I dreamt it."

"I think it's good you thought that, talking about that time today made me realise that it was good for us to have that time apart, despite the circumstances." I pulled her close to me.

"I am truly sorry for putting you through all of that, I mean it, I regret everything, the words, the pills, the affair…" She put a finger over my lips.

"Shush, we are together now, despite the past I love you Randy."

* * *

><p><strong>I cannot apologise enough, but this chapter is the longest one I have ever done so I really hope it has been worth the wait!<br>**

**Keeper of Oz: **I am so sorry for the wait! Thank you for being patient! Thank you very much for the review!

**Bingobaby: **I am so sorry for the wait! Alanna is getting worse! More on that next chapter! Thank you very much for the review!

**Viper Cena Fan: **I am so sorry for the wait! More on Alanna next chapter! Nikki better stay away! Thank you very much for the review!

**msgemgem: **I am so sorry for the wait! I have tried to make this has honest as possible! I hope it is okay! Thank you very much for the review!


	34. Topless

**Disclaimer: Do not own anyone from WWE**

* * *

><p>I groaned as the phone on the bedside table vibrated. I opened my eyes and saw Randy wasn't in bed with me.<p>

"Randy phone!" I grumbled.

"Who is it?" I heard him ask from the bathroom.

I sighed a little before reaching over and picking up Randy's phone.

"Who is it?" He asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Uhh Nikki Bella?" Before I could answer the phone it had stopped ringing.

"That's weird." He said walking over to me but before he could take the phone off of me I opened a message that appeared to be from her as well.

"What was it?" Randy asked as I looked at the picture in front of me. It seems Nikki decided to send Randy a topless picture.

"You tell me." I said throwing the phone at him and getting out of bed.

"Whoa, P I…" I moved to him.

"You what, I haven't even been gone from work for a month and you are already playing away, you asshole!"

"Piper I'm not doing anything…"

"Then why do you have that picture and why is she calling you!"

"I don't know baby I swear." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't baby me."

"Piper please!"

"Whatever Randy, you know listening to your interview you finally admitted that you were screwing around on me and it broke my heart to actually hear you say it…"

"Piper…"

"Shut up, I let it go because it's the past, I guess it's true what they say though, the past has a way of repeating itself." I went to walk past him and he grabbed my arm.

"Listen to me, I haven't done anything with her or anyone since I got back with you, which may I remind you constituted me cheating on Sam in a way!" I shook my head.

"Great thing to say Randy."

"Hello!" We heard a call from downstairs.

"That will be mom."

"Then go see her." I said pulling away from his grip.

"What and we are just going to leave this?" I answered him by slamming the bathroom door shut.

**Randy**

"Are you sure she is okay Randy?"

"We just had a little disagreement earlier that's all." Mom rolled her eyes at me.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." She looked at me.

"Randy…"

"It's fine mom." Before she could reply Piper walked back into the kitchen and mom tried to smile at her.

"Do you need any help dear?"

"Thanks but I've got it under control." I feel my jaw tighten slightly and I catch mom shaking her head at me, causing me to turn my attention back to the kids. A couple of minutes later Piper brings over the food and we all start helping the kids eat. It seemed to be going okay until…

**Piper**

I made sure Willow was doing okay before checking on Alanna as Elaine was getting a glass of water. I reached for the spoon off of the floor but as I stood up I gasped as the food was suddenly all over me.

"What the hell Alanna!" Somehow she had managed to push her plate with enough force for it to not only go down my front but also in my hair.

"What's she done?" I turn to Randy and just look at him.

"Seriously!" I say a little louder.

"I'm sure it was an accident." He said looking me up and down.

"So that's it we just leave it at that, an accident."

"I don't understand what you want me to do?" I roll my eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me, she needs to know this isn't okay…"

"As I said I'm sure it was an accident."

"Piper honey why don't you get cleaned up and I'll clean up this mess."

"That isn't your job Elaine," I glared at Randy.

"It's no problem at all, go ahead." I sighed before walking over to the sink and running a hand over my face as I began to get a funny feeling in my head. Before I had time to react I felt a sharp pain before everything went black.

**Randy**

"As I said I'm sure it was an accident." Before Piper could reply mom stepped over to us.

"Piper honey why don't you get cleaned up and I'll clean up this mess."

"That isn't your job Elaine." Piper said not taking her eyes off of me.

"It's no problem at all, go ahead." I didn't look at Piper as she walked away and turned back to the kids. It only felt like a second later when I heard a massive bang. Great she's really mad.

"Randy!" Mom said causing me to look at her, she was heading towards the sink.

"What?" I noticed Piper wasn't standing there but on the floor.

"Oh god Piper! I say a little louder as I make my way over to her and notice the blood on her head.

"Mom call an ambulance and get the kids out of here!"

"Right." I heard her say as she ran over to the phone.

"Baby can you hear me, come on sweetie."

* * *

><p><strong>So I think this is the shortest chapter I have written. I am sorry and the next one shall be longer. When the next chapter will be uploaded is a different question altogether. I also realise leaving you on a cliffhanger and I am incredibly sorry about that! <strong>

**Bingobaby: So glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I was very worried of how it would turn out! I'm sorry this one isn't really up to standard. Thank you very much for the review!**

**Viper Cena Fan: Dramaaaa is what happens next! Thank you very much for the review!**

**msgemgem: I guess it is true what they say true love conquers all! Piper and Punk will feature in the next chapter I promise! Thank you very much for the review!**


	35. More like a Calaway

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but Piper and Gunner**

* * *

><p>"<em>I have had friends, very talented friends, work for this company and be unceremoniously fired…"<em>

"_They deserved it!"_

"_They deserved it?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_They deserved it why, because you don't know what makes a superstar in 2011, you don't know what these people want…you want to punish people for actually liking professional wrestling, guys like Colt Cabana, like Luke Gallows, how about Piper Calaway, the same Piper Calaway who was rushed to hospital a week ago, the same Piper Calaway you fired because you didn't like her attitude, but it was that attitude that could have saved your Diva division, huh you will apologise to me for them because they can't be here right now and they can't stand up to you and they can't let their voice be heard, I am CM Punk and I am the voice of the voiceless and you will apologise and you will like it!" The crowd cheered for Punk as Vince sighed._

"_Look let's just calm down okay, I had nothing to Piper being rushed to hospital, let's just get this signed and be civilised and just calm down, okay, let's be gentleman here, okay?"_

"_Gentleman?" Punk smirked._

"_Let's be gentlemen, let's be businessmen…"_

"_Should we be gentlemen or should we apologise?" The crowd once again cheered for Punk._

"_Vince, sign the contract and apologise and spare your company any further embarrassment."_

"_Let's just get this over with okay and I mean, lets just you know, c'mon I've eaten a crap sandwich out here…" Punk threw the table away causing Vince to stand up from his chair. As the crowd began to respond Vince lifted his microphone._

"_I don't give a damn what you people want!"_

"_That's the problem Vince, that's the problem, you don't give a damn and my problem is I care too much, am I a bad guy, absolutely, I don't wear a white hat but I'm damn sure in touch with what these people want and right now I think Boston wants to hear an apology." The crowd cheered yet again as Vince glared._

"_Sorry okay, I'm sorry…I said I'm sorry."_

"_What?"_

"_I said, I said I'm sorry."_

"_What? If there was ever an appropriate time, what? "_

"_I apologised you son of a bitch!" Punk laughed ._

"_This is better than winning the world title 3 times, Vince McMahon just apologised to CM Punk." Punk clapped while the crowd continued to go wild. _

"_Yeah, pick it up and sign it before the stock plummets some more!" Vince picked the contract up from the ring mat but before he could sign Cena's music hit. _

"Man he is so badass!"

"Cena or Punk?" I asked Gunner.

"Punk obviously!"

"Well obviously." We were sat on the sofa at dads house watching RAW.

"Is he actually leaving?"

"Yeah I think so."

"You seem a little upset by that." I looked at dad as he walked into the living room and sat in the big leather recliner.

"Of course I'm upset, he's one of our best guys." He took a swig of beer.

"He's a smartass is what he is."

"A smartass that can cut one hell of a promo." Gunner said.

"What's all this anyway?" Dad asked pointing to my hair.

"I'm making her more of a Calaway." Gunner replied causing me to roll my eyes.

"I swear to god if this goes wrong I will kill you."

"Oh please you'll be ginger so what, some of us have to live with that."

"I'm not worried about being ginger, I'm worried about the shade."

"Okay can we get back to my question?" We both turned to dad.

"My darling little brother insisted I dye my hair ginger to look more like a Calaway."

"There is too much Orton going on." Gunner muttered causing me to hit his arm.

"My hair has always been brown, douche."

"Wait, make her less Orton, has something happened?" I sighed.

"No dad nothing has happened."

"You've talked to him?" I looked back at the TV to see John hit Phil.

"Urgh he hung up on her again." I glared at Gunner.

"Do you mind!"

"Well you are supposed to be relaxing."

"Oh and attacking me with hair dye is totally relaxing."

"Yes, you women go to the salon all the time."

"You women, oh yeah you must be so smooth with the ladies."

"I'll have you know I have a date next week."

"Where you taking her, 'chuck-e-cheese'?"

"God Piper you are so lame."

"Will you guys shut up, you're giving me a headache." I sighed.

"I'm gonna go get food." Gunner said jumping off the sofa.

"What's up?" Dad asked causing me to look at him.

"Nothing."

"Piper…" His tone was warning.

"I've heard on the grapevine about a get together at John's house next week…"

"And you want to go."

"Well yeah."

"Do you think that's wise?"

"It's just getting together with a few friends."

"And your ex-husband."

"My boyfriend and the father to my children, your grandchildren."

"Don't remind me." He said as he took a swig of his beer.

"Oh come on I thought you were over this!"

"Piper, in my eyes he has hurt you again."

"How exactly?"

"I'm not sure this time because you won't say, but he looked awfully guilty when I got to the hospital."

"We both know this had nothing to do with him dad, you need to quit blaming him, please."

"Are you sure he is what you want?" What dad said caught me by surprise.

"What, of course, why would you say that?"

"I know he was at the hospital Piper."

"Of course Randy…"

"Not Randy." I looked at the floor,

"He's just a friend dad." I said after a moment.

"So why the secret visit?"

"It wasn't a secret."

"Piper, do you have feelings for him?"

"What, no he is just a friend."

"Piper…"

"Hey P I think it's time you wash your hair of the stuff, turns out it was only supposed to be on…am I interrupting?"

"No." Dad and I say at the same time.

"I need to go sort this out." As Gunner turned away I stood up and went to leave the room but dad grabbed my arm.

"Be careful." He said causing me to slowly move my arm from his grip and leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I am terrible! But I am about to start writing the next chapter as this feels like a bit of filler!<strong>

**Smash07 - **More on Piper and Randy's relationship next chapter but things don't seem quite right! Thank you so much for the review!

**Bingobaby -** Thank you so much for sticking with me! I promise the next update will be quicker and hopefully better! Thank you so much for the review!

**Viper Cena Fan **- I guess she feels like she has heard it all before! Seems like they aren't talking at all at the moment. Thank you so much for the review!

**Serenitylovegod - **Thank you so much! I'm glad you love them and I hope this chapter ties you over for now! Thank you so much for the review!

**msgemgem - **I hope he isn't playing away either, I guess we shall see! She fainted sorry I didn't really clear this up in this chapter but it will be brought up in the next! Phil was back and standing up for Piper! I had to put the contract signing in here! Thank you so much for the review!

**Kimberly316 **- Here is the update! Thanks so much for the review!

I promise I am writing away!


	36. Sweet Reunion

**Disclaimer: Only own Piper**

**Randy start us off!**

* * *

><p>"Hey man, why are you sat on your own?" I looked from my beer to John as he sat next to me.<p>

"Are you sure she isn't coming today?" John sighed.

"Look no one has been able to contact her since Mark took her back to his, hey I tried calling and he wouldn't let me talk to her, so I doubt she knows anything about this."

"She tried to call me."

"Tried?" He asked.

"I hung up on her."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk to her."

"Randy, what the hell?"

"This isn't the first time she has walked away from me." I took a sip of beer.

"Randy she didn't even walk away from you, Mark didn't give her much of a choice." I shrugged.

"She still went."

"And this is the reason you aren't talking to her?" At that moment the Bella's walked past and Nikki smiled at me.

"Hi Randy." She said and I gave a slight nod.

"Please tell me you haven't." John said once they were out of earshot.

"I haven't what?" I said finally looked at him.

"Don't be an ass, you do anything with Nikki you fuck up everything you've fought to get back."

"I haven't done anything with Nikki, but thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You have a past excuse me for jumping to conclusions."

"She's tried John, I've shot her down, but she looks good today."

"How many of those have you had already?" He said looking at the beer in my hand.

"Not enough." John sighed.

"You're unbelievable." He said standing up.

As he was about to walk away there was a shout that made my heart stop.

"Piper love it's good to see you!" Stu bellowed and I saw John look at me causing me to take another swig of beer before I looked over at her. She looked amazing, still a bit thin but it was difficult to notice with the white cut out swimsuit that was slightly hidden underneath a short black see through slip. Her legs looked longer than ever with the white heels on her feet and her hair. Now a ginger red it curled down her back, she looked slightly different but still as beautiful. I saw she had noticed John and me and was making her way over.

"Play nice." John muttered to me.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey beautiful, new look I like it." She smiled slightly.

"Thanks John, this is Gunner's doing, anyway I bought beer!"

"Thank you, you didn't have to, but let me take that off you." She cleared her throat.

"Hi Randy." I looked at her but walked away before saying anything to her.

**Piper**

"Hi Randy." I saw his eyes look over me beneath his sunglasses before he stood up and walked away.

"You look good P." John said and I closed my eyes.

"How has he been?"

"Weird, what's happened between you two?" I shook my head.

"All I remember is us arguing about Nikki."

"Nikki?" He asked.

"Yeah that morning I passed out, she had sent him a topless picture."

"She did?"

"Yeah, why has he said anything?"

"No, nothing." Before I could say anything else Nattie walked over to us.

"Piper, you look amazing!" She hugged me and I saw John walking away.

An hour later I was sat in the pool with Nattie and a couple of the guys watching them mess around. In the corner of my eye I saw Randy stood over by the grill.

"So next time I am in town we need to go Louboutin shopping." I smiled at Nattie.

"You really are obsessed aren't you?"

"Uh yeah they are amazing, you really need more than one pair in your wardrobe."

"Well as you said next time you are around we shall go grab some."

"Good retail therapy is just what you need."

"Thanks."

"Hey, how is it going?" John said getting in the pool next to us.

"Me and Nattie are planning Louboutin time."

"The shoes?"

"Yes John the shoe, I'm gonna go sunbathe, I'll catch you guys later." She said getting out of the pool.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Okay for now, just relaxing."

"Great, so I'm curious, how did you hear about today?"

"I have my ways."

"Come on P, no one has been able to speak to you."

"Michelle, I overheard her talking to Layla."

"Nice, where is daddy O today?"

"You know he doesn't really like these get togethers, makes him feel old, just don't tell him I said that."

"I am not that stupid, so he was okay with you coming here?"

"Of course not, but I was sick of being on house arrest." John smirked.

"And you wanted to see him." I looked over at Randy again and saw he was now talking to Nikki Bella and she was getting too close for comfort.

"Yeah, although he seems a bit preoccupied."

"Don't worry about him, he isn't going to do anything stupid, just take it easy."

"It's not him I'm worried about." I said getting out of the pool as I saw her finger trace his chest.

"Piper!" John said in warning as he followed me.

"What the hell is going on?" Randy jumped slightly and turned to face me as Nikki smirked.

"Oh hi Piper, nice of you to step out of your cave."

"Shut up and step away."

"Step away, from what Randy, honey I think the only person he wants to step away from is you." I looked over at him and saw his mouth open slightly before closing again.

"Nikki." John said deeply giving her a slight warning.

"Nice hair by the way, does the carpet match the drapes?"

"Hilarious, now back off."

"Or what, you'll attack me, let's be honest we know you aren't going to, hey you don't look so good, do you want to pass out, maybe hit your head again…"

"Why is she even here?" I said to John, as I could feel myself becoming light headed.

"Umm maybe because I still work for WWE, the question is why is an old has been like you here, did your hit to the head make you forget that you were fired?" I couldn't say anything as I felt my breath quicken. Oh please now was not the time for an anxiety attack.

"Nikki seriously." John said again.

"Shut up John, you know she shouldn't be here, look her own boyfriend doesn't want to be around her, and hello how trashy is that swimsuit, I mean come on Piper how old are you now, I can see your C-section scar for gods sake, bleh." I didn't have the chance to say anything back as I felt myself about to fall. Before I could, I felt two strong arms wrap around me and I made out Randy's voice.

"That's enough, Nikki you need to leave."

"What, she started…"

"John deal with her, this is your house, I'm taking Piper inside." I looked at the floor as he helped me inside and sat me down at the kitchen counter and handed me a bottle of water.

"Here, you okay?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, the doctor said…"

"This might keep happening if you are stressed, yeah I know."

"Right, thank you." I said before gulping down the water.

"P why are you here?" I looked up at him.

"I needed to see you Randy."

"Well now you've seen me." I bit my lip.

"Wow, thanks, sorry I interrupted things between you and Nikki." I went to jump down from the counter when his voice stopped me.

"Again with the accusations, real nice P."

"What do you expect me to say Randy?"

"I expect you to trust me."

"Yeah because that is going to happen so easily when every time I've tried to call you, you hang up on me." He ran a hand over his face.

"I couldn't talk to you."

"Why, what have I done that's so bad you won't talk to me and will barely look at me?" I walked around and grabbed his arm but he pushed me away slightly before leaning against the counter.

"Interesting promo by Phil the other day."

"What has that got to do with anything?" When his head shot up the look on his face frightened me a little.

"Apologise, for Piper Calaway." His voice was dripping with venom.

"It was just a promo Randy…"

"So why was he at the hospital?" I jumped as he raised his voice.

"I..I don't…"

"I saw him Piper."

"What?"

"I saw him leave the room, now you tell me what the fuck is going on." He was stalking towards me.

"Nothing, I promise you, I would never do that to you."

"Are you sure about that, because he clearly has a thing for you."

"So what if he did, I'm not going to run off with Phil, I love you."

"You walked away."

"When?" He didn't say anything.

"Randy I haven't walked…"

"So why are you living with your dad?"

"If you hadn't noticed he didn't give me much say in the matter."

"Yeah well…"

"Yeah well, you know what I'm sick of this shit, it's just always something with us and I'm getting tired…"

"Getting tired of what, we have always argued." He shrugged.

"Well I'm burning out Randy, I can't keep doing this with you, not any more."

"Piper…"

"Randy, I love you so much but it just seems that everything we do ends in an argument, this isn't 2004, we have kids to think about, I just want everything to be back to normal, I'm too old for this shit."

"Thirty isn't old." I shrugged.

"I feel old."

"Well you don't look it, and Nikki was wrong, the bathing suit looks good." I looked down and smiled slightly.

"Well, I had to get your attention somehow." I heard him laugh under his breath and he looked at me.

"And you didn't think your hair was enough?" I shrugged.

"It is kind of bright."

"P you look great, you always do." We looked at each other then away as we both fell silent.

"Randy, just don't forget what I said okay, I'm gonna go say bye to John." Before I could walk out Randy's voice stopped me.

"I blame myself." I turned to look at him and saw him glaring at the counter.

"Why?" He shrugged and sighed.

"It's always my fault." I moved over to him and touched his arm slightly. When he didn't look at me I ducked under his arm, trapping myself between Randy and the kitchen counter. I grabbed his face in my hands.

"This wasn't your fault Randy."

"Really, I can't help but think that if we hadn't argued that morning, you would still be at home with me."

"Baby this is in no way your fault, it was just my body telling me to slow down, please don't blame yourself."

"But…"

"Please, I just needed time out, I'm going to come home, that's if you want me to?" His hands fell to my sides.

"Of course, I love you so much Piper."

"I love you too." I smiled as I felt his lips on mine.

"Well isn't this reunion sweet." We both stopped and pulled away slowly.

"Please don't stop on my account." I turned around in Randy's arms.

"Phil." Randy narrowed his eyes at Phil.

"Randall."

"Do you mind?"

"Nope, I actually wanted to talk Piper."

"She's busy."

"Oh Randall, have you learnt nothing, she can speak for herself." Phil was smirking.

"She is stood right here." I said.

"That you are, can we talk?"

"As I said she's busy."

"Randy, it's okay." He looked at me and shook his head.

"Forget it." He muttered as he walked away.

"Randy…" He bumped into Phil as he past him and didn't turn back.

"Was it something I said?"

"What's up Punk?"

"You look awesome P." I smiled slightly and moved around the counter to stand in front of him.

"Thank you, so what is so important?"

"Money in the bank…"

"Are you still leaving?"

"Yes and I was wondering if you would like to be at ringside."

"What?"

"Obviously a ring side seat, I mean to have you at ringside would be awesome and the ultimate fuck you to McMahon but I don't think it will be allowed, so front row is as good as I can give you."

"But why?"

"I just want you there P, plus it's in Chicago so the crowd will be spectacular."

"I know, I mean…"

"If you come though you won't be able to mention it to anyone, not even Randy!"

"What, why?"

"Come on, McMahon gets wind of you being there, he will have security on high alert."

"But I'll be your guest."

"Piper, my contract expires that night, you think he is going to give a shit?"

"I guess not, look I'll be there but I have to tell Randy…"

"Piper, no-one can know." I sighed.

"Okay fine, I'll organise a flight to Chicago."

"Excellent, so how is your relaxation going?"

"Not that great, look I think I'm just going to head home, I'll see you in a couple of days okay?" He nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"Sure P, take care of yourself okay?" I felt him kiss my head and I relaxed slightly.

"I'll try." I said pulling away, not noticing the pair of eyes glaring at us**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Another update! One step closer to Money In The Bank!<strong>

**So I have decided my next story will be what would happen if Piper and Randy never married and had no kids...Would it work out the same? Let me know what you guys think!  
><strong>

**Kimberly316: I'm glad you enjoyed the CM Punk contract signing! Thank you for the review!  
><strong>

**Bingobaby: Here you go! Of course there was going to be drama at John's house but it seems there might be some more drama in the next chapter! Surprisingly her hair turned out fine! Thank you for the review! **

**Until next time!**


	37. Money In The Bank!

**Disclaimer: Only own Piper**

* * *

><p>"Okay, I see her." I smirked at Punk as he stepped into the hallway and I listened carefully.<p>

"Hey Nikki, how are things?"

"Uhh okay I guess."

"Great, is Brie looking forward to the match tonight?"

"Sure."

"Look I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a second."

"What about?"

"It's personal…"

"God is this about Barbie?"

"Yeah, it's about Barbie." I held my breath as they entered the room.

"So what is going on now?" I smirked as Punk scratched the back of his neck and pointed to me. As Nikki turned around I smiled at her.

"Hey." I said sweetly before grabbing on to her arm and pinning her against the wall.

"What the…!"

"Look sweetie, I'm going to make this short, I wasn't exactly feeling myself the other day, but the message is very clear. Stay the fuck away from Randy, he is not interested in a slut like you okay, so let it go he doesn't want you."

"You're crazy…"

"Oh honey this isn't crazy, but you keep pushing this situation and you will see crazy, so stop with the phone calls and the pictures, he has a family and you are not going to play any part in that, so just fuck off." I let go of her.

"You can go now." I said causing her to scarper.

"Okay Rocky we need to get out of here now." Punk said taking me by the arm.

"Yeah, yeah." He looked out the door before we ran out into the hallway then outside.

"Okay P, this is your shirt and here is your ticket, doors should be open now, so I'll catch you later."

"Thanks Phil, good luck tonight." He smiled at me.

"Just take care of yourself okay, Chicago is a fan of Piper Calaway."

"In that case I will be fine, so I will see you at show time!" I kissed his cheek before walking away.

**Randy**

"Come in!" I shouted at the door and the door opened to reveal Stephanie.

"Hey Randy."

"Steph."

"How are you?" I saw she was looking around the room.

"Fine."

"How is Piper?"

"What do you care?" She sighed and sat on the edge of the sofa.

"Of course I care Randy."

"I don't remember seeing you at the hospital Steph, or even calling to see if she was okay."

"I called Mark."

"And he talked to you?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Great, so you know how she is doing."

"What happened at John's house?"

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"Well Mark…"

"Look Steph I'm not in the mood to talk about this now and I know this isn't the reason you came here, so just spit it out." She sighed.

"Nikki seems to think Piper is backstage, do you know anything about that?"

"No I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Look around Steph, does it look like she is here?" I said raising my voice.

"I guess not, sorry for disturbing you Randy." I ran a hand over my face as the door shut behind her.

I reached over for my phone and dialled Piper's number. When I received no answer I threw the phone across the room.

An hour later, I was watching the PPV on the TV screen in my locker room when I saw the Divas match had began. I did a double take as the camera went from Kelly holding the belt up to a familiar face in the crowd. She was here and she was glaring at what was occurring in the ring. As the match continued the crowd appeared to lose interest until a 'We want Piper' chant broke out. I couldn't help but smirk slightly. Losing interest in the match I left the locker room to head to the gorilla position. When I arrived I saw Stephanie freaking out.

"What's the problem?" I asked causing Steph to spin around.

"You knew she was here didn't you?"

"Actually I didn't."

"You best not be lying Orton, god damn it can we filter cheers in to block out that noise." From here the Piper chants were deafening.

"What is your problem?" I asked her.

"My problem is that she shouldn't be here and they shouldn't be chanting her name!"

"Are you hearing yourself right now?"

"Randy she threatened a member of our roster, you know she has a temper, she could do anything!"

"You think she is going to interfere with the show?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Well we aren't taking any chances, security is on alert, if we have reason to suspect she is going to jump the barricade…"

"Whoa, okay what has gotten into you, you know Piper as well as I do, she isn't going to interfere, she's probably just here to watch."

"I still want to know how she managed to get a front row seat."

"Well I may have something to do with that." I clenched my jaw as I heard Phil walk closer to us.

"Phil, what did you do?"

"I just invited a friend to watch my last match that is all."

"You invited Piper?" I asked him seeing red.

"Pretty sure that's what I just said Randall."

"So she is here for you?" He shrugged and smiled.

"I guess you could say that."

"You're going to be in a lot of trouble Phil if she jumps that barricade." Stephanie said.

"Oh don't worry she isn't going to do that, as I said she is here to support me." I saw him look towards me as he finished his sentence.

"I've got to go finish getting ready." I muttered walking away.

"Was it something I said!" I heard Phil say. Jackass.

When my music hit the crowd cheered and I walked out stalking Christian. It was all I could do not to look over at Piper. As I entered the ring ad moved towards the turnbuckle I glanced at Christian before posing for the fans. As I was there I looked over and saw Piper taking a picture of me with a smile on her face. It was then I noticed the CM Punk shirt on her back. She really was there for him. The match began and I tried my hardest to shut Piper out from my mind. However, I could make out the sweet southern drawl amongst the fans. God I missed her. It had been a couple of days since I had seen her at John's house and I hadn't talked to her since I saw her in Phils arms. Okay this is not the time to think of that. The Chicago crowd were behind Christian tonight but she wasn't. I could hear her cheering while the crowd booed and while they cheered for Christian she would boo. No she isn't here for me, she is here for him. The match continues with near three counts from both Christian and I. After I low-blowed Christian, I saw her face fall. As Christian was named champion I had to play up the act but I couldn't help but catch a glance of Piper. It took a lot of willpower to not smile at the cute look on her face. As I moved to RKO Christian through the Spanish announce table I turned my back to her as I delivered the move. But the table didn't break and I caught her eye as I sat up. She was concerned. I began to walk away and I felt the energy from the crowd. I moved back to Christian and picked him up again delivering a second RKO to Christian. I felt a surge of anger as the table didn't break again. As I hit the barricade, I took one last look at Piper before saying my piece to Christian and then walked to the back.

**Piper**

I let out a sigh as Randy walked into the back. I couldn't help but feel upset that they had dropped the title from Randy and he didn't tell me. Ha who are you kidding Piper, you didn't tell him you were going to be here tonight. The crowd picked up around me as the most anticipated match of the night got under way. The faint sound of CM Punk cheers could be heard throughout the arena until 'This Fire Burns' hit. I cheered as I saw him walk out. He stopped at the ramp to shout it's clobbering time. As he slowly walked down to the ring again the CM Punk cheers began and I joined in. As he got in the ring he got the crowd riled up and smiled at me and blew me a kiss. After parading around the ring he sat in the middle of the ring as his music faded and the Punk cheers continued. The crowd waited for Cena's music to hit as Punk remained in the middle of the ring. As the first chord struck of John's music the crowd booed and Punk left the ring. John looked focused as he headed straight to the ring with his head down. I watched as Punk clapped Cena and shook my head a little with a smirk. Punk walked around to where I was sitting and hugged me before joining Cena in the ring. As the match began I watched as two of my best friends put on an amazing match. I hadn't heard a crowd as fuelled up as this in so long, I was more than happy to be on this side of the barricade tonight. For once I actually felt like a fan, not just an employee and it was one of the best feelings. To be able to get caught up in the emotion of the fans was truly amazing.

When Vince walked out I was nervous. I had no idea whether this was planned or if this was Vince up to his old tricks. There was no mistaking that Vince was not one of Phil's biggest fans, and I wouldn't put it past him to make a statement on such a momentous occasion. I felt myself laugh as John hit Johnny Ace but then felt myself stop breathing as Punk set John up and then hit the GTS to get the three count. I jumped up in the air and cheered along with Chicago. I watched as Punk celebrated in the ring and I couldn't be happier for him. That joy was short lived however, as Vince walked to the announce table and then signalled to the back. After a couple of seconds the crowd booed as Del Rio ran down the ramp but as soon as he entered the ring he was met with a swift kick to the head by Punk. Once again the crowd went wild and Punk began to laugh. He suddenly made a swift exit from the ring and headed towards me. He jumped on the barricade in front of me, blew a kiss to Vince and then grabbed my arm before pulling me along with him in the crowd. We then stood at the top of the stairs as Punk raised the championship above his head before he grabbed my arm again.

"Come on let's get out of here." He said as we walked out of one the main doors of the arena.

When we got far enough away, I turned to Punk and hugged him.

"Oh my god that was amazing!"

"See aren't you glad I didn't tell you anything!"

"Yes of course, so what are we doing now?"

"I need to shower real quick, Colt is going to meet us and we are going to party on the streets of Chicago!"

"Okay well while you do that, I might just go and see Randy…" He pulled me closer.

"We aren't heading to the hotel P, come on I'll be quick." I nodded.

"Yeah okay sure." I said as I followed him.

So an hour later we were making our way through Chicago, taking goofy pictures with the belt and posting them on Twitter, as well as partying with the wrestling fans who were excited by tonight's events. We were making our way to get some food when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw Randy was calling. Just as I was about to accept the phone call, I felt Phil's arm drape around my shoulder.

"Thanks for being here tonight P." He said with a smile, causing me to forget about the device which was now in Phil's hands.

"I'm happy to be here Phil, tonight has certainly been entertaining." God he had a good smile.

"That it has, it's good to see you let your hair down as well."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just nice to see you relaxing for once, these past couple of months have been tough for you, it's nice to see you in normal clothes instead of a hospital gown."

"You saw me the other day and I'm pretty sure I was in a bathing suit." We had stopped walking and he turned to me.

"Yeah but you were sad, I don't like to see you sad." I felt his hand on my cheek.

"Well I'm not sad tonight, it's been fun!" I hadn't noticed how close we were to each till I felt his breath on my face.

"It has, look let me do something for just a moment…" Before I could say anything else I felt his lips cover mine...

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun...<strong>

****Pinayprincesa - It seems a spanner has been thrown into the works for Piper and Randy! Thank you for the review!****

****Viper Cena Fan - I think you were right about Phil! I guess we shall have to wait and see what happens between Randy and Piper! Thank you for the review!****

****smash07 - They do! But outsiders are not making it an easy task! Thank you for the review!****

****msgemgem - Sorry for skipping that! I'll try and explain what happened with Piper in the next chapter! As for the other story idea it wouldn't necessarily be a Piper/Randy fic again! Thank you for the review!****

****Bingobaby - Money in the bank happened! I hope it was okay! Thank you for the review!****

****kimberly316 - Thank you for the review!****

**Thanks everyone! Sorry again for the delay but I hope this makes up for it!**


	38. Come Back

**Disclaimer: Everyone here is a figment of my imagination...Only own Piper!**

* * *

><p>"It has, look let me do something for just a moment…" Before I could say anything else I felt his lips cover mine. I felt my brain go fuzzy and my body instantly moved closer to his. It wasn't until I felt his tongue lick my lip that everything came crashing back to me. I pushed Phil away with all my strength.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with you Phil!" Anger surged through me as he smirked.

"I think it was pretty obvious, and I think you wanted me to do it."

"Shut up, I didn't want any of that!"

"For a second I'm pretty sure you did."

"No, no I didn't, what are you playing at?" I felt the tears begin to sting my eyes.

"Come on P, you can't deny there is something between us!" I shook my head.

"Friendship, that is it all there is between us, I don't even know what I'm still doing here!" Before I could walk away I noticed my phone was still in his hand.

"You going to run back to Randy, huh?"

"He's my hus…"

"No he isn't Piper, he isn't your husband any more, he ruined it by sleeping around, it seems you have forgotten that little detail!"

"I haven't forgotten, but I'm not just going to give up my family for some guy who wants a quick fling!" I screamed.

It was then I noticed the crowd that was forming around us.

"Guys, what's taking you so long?" We both turned to look at Colt.

"I need to go." I said as I walked closer to Phil. He held the phone out in his hand but refused to look at me. I took it and as I walked away I heard Colt call my name but I refused to look back. What have I just done.

**Randy**

I sighed as I heard my phone vibrate from the other side of the room. I didn't move from off of the bed. If it was Piper she had her chance. It seemed she was having fun with Punk from what I saw on Twitter any way. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and attempted to focus back on the TV. A couple of seconds later there was a faint knock on the door. I wasn't expecting company so I ignored it. Whoever was on the other side of the door didn't want to be ignored apparently as the knocking continued. I sighed and turned the TV off before getting off of the bed.

"Alright I'm coming!" I shouted.

When I opened the door I did a double take.

"Piper."

"Hi, can I come in?" She asked quietly causing me to nod and open the door wider so she could step into the room. I closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed.

"I'm surprised to see you here tonight, I thought you were having too much fun with Punk, so much fun that you didn't want to tell me that you would be here tonight!"

"I know, I'm sorry…"

"But you know who was I kidding, cause you are Piper Calaway and you do whatever the hell you want."

"He told me not to…"

"Of course, what did he say, it would be a nice surprise, funny that because I haven't seen you all night, oh and the past couple of weeks, so…"

"Phil kissed me." I stopped pacing, with my back to Piper.

"What?"

"He kissed me." I turned around and felt the anger rise.

"He what!"

"Tonight, we were just messing around and all of a sudden he kissed me."

"That mother fucker, I'm going to kill him." I made a move for the door but Piper stood in front of me.

"Please Randy don't…"

"Hey, you threatened Nikki over a picture, I'm going to kick his sorry ass into next week."

"Randy it didn't mean anything!"

"I don't give a fuck."

"Baby it lasted for like a minute that was it." Her words stopped me dead in my tracks.

"A minute?"

"A minute, 30 seconds, I'm not sure it happened so fast!" I narrowed my eyes.

"It couldn't have been over that fast if it lasted a minute."

"I don't know…"

"Did you kiss him back?" Her eyes widened.

"Rand…"

"Did you kiss him back?" I shouted.

"Only for a second, I'm so sorry." She began to cry but the anger boiled over and I took it out on the lamp.

"Randy just…" Piper pleaded as the lamp crumbled to the floor.

"Don't you dare Piper, you accused me of cheating on you when all along you were the one going behind my back!"

"It's not like that at all, I swear!"

"Oh really, so why the fuck did you kiss him back?"

"I…I don't know."

"You don't know, that's funny because I had a similar answer when you saw that photo on my phone, yet you flew off the handle."

"Can you blame me?"

"What did you just say to me?" I stood in front of her glaring at her.

"You know what I said, it wouldn't be the first time."

"Are you seriously turning this around on me, when you are the one in the wrong?"

"No, I just…"

"Save me the bullshit P, is this why you went away, because you have feelings for Phil?"

"No, I don't have feelings for Phil!"

"Fine I'm going to ask you again, why did you kiss him back?" My voice had lowered this time.

"I didn't realise…" She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Stay here." I said to her as I answered the door.

"Sir is everything okay?" A man in a suit with his hair slicked back asked.

"Yes it is fine why?"

"We have had complaints of a disturbance coming from this room."

"Oh sorry, that was the TV, I had it up too loud."

"Well okay, just keep it down please."

"Will do." I shut the door before he could say something else and walked in to find Piper sat on the edge of the bed with her head down.

"When they told me you had passed out from stress I couldn't help but feel partly to blame, once again it was just you and the kids and I wasn't really there to support you, but when your dad suggested taking you back with him and you agreed I was angry with you, I was prepared to take time off just until I knew you would be okay, but no once again you go running off with daddy and I'm left hurt. Once again it seems like we keep doing this to one another." I heard her sigh.

"I just needed time out, for myself, I was going to come back and I really did want to see you tonight, I tried after the show but after Phil's match we just got out of there. I don't have romantic feelings for Phil, I promise. Do I have a soft spot for him? Yeah."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"Believe it or not he isn't always a jerk, he has his moments, and this doesn't excuse my actions tonight, I know that but the truth is that I really don't know why I kissed back and I totally understand that you are angry at me, you have every right to be, I admit my actions are hypocritical but I can't take it back. I put a stop to it before it could go any further." She was still looking at the floor when I moved to sit next to her.

"I'm still going to hit him the next time I see him." She gave a slight giggle and I sighed.

"God what is happening to us."

"I think we keep asking ourselves this question over and over again, but I think this is just the way we are, the way we've always been."

"I really am sorry." I sighed again.

"I'm still angry P, but if you come home I might just forget about all of this." She finally looked up at me.

"What?"

"Let's forget about Nikki, I know you've said your piece to her and I will say my piece to Phil when the time comes and it will be hard for me to forget completely what happened, but you're right, what I did to you in the past was a hell of a lot worse."

"Okay…"

"But the next time you see Phil, don't expect me to be cool with it, I can no longer trust him around you." She nodded.

"Usually I would argue with you on that, but tonight I don't have a leg to stand on." I smiled at her and placed my hand on her cheek.

"So you're going to come home?" She smiled.

"If you'll still have me?" I nodded.

"Of course." I went to kiss her but pulled back.

"What, what is it?"

"Well Phil…"

"I will go wash up in a sec."

"I didn't…"

"I know it's okay, I'm sorry you lost you the title by the way." I shrugged.

"It's okay, I'm glad it went to Jay, plus it means my schedule gets a bit lighter." We smiled at each other but were interrupted by Piper's phone ringing.

"Is it him?" I asked causing her to shake her head.

"No Steph." She answered the call and I watched her.

I bet you are all wondering why I let Piper off so easily. Well as I said I've done a hell of a lot worse to her in the past and she is still with me now. Plus it gives me an excuse to finally get my hands on Punk and best of all she is coming home and I'm not going to ignore her. In my eyes, this is it.

"Umm I'll think about it." Piper said as she hung up the phone.

"Everything okay?" I asked causing her to sigh.

"Well Phil has signed a new contract…"

"I guessed that."

"Well one of his negotiation terms was for them to re hire me, Steph wants me to come in tomorrow to discuss a new contract." I smiled.

"Well that's great, I mean we can get back on the road together right?" She shrugged.

"To be honest Randy, I'm not sure if I want to come back."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this didn't seem too out of character! Plus I didn't expect to take so long to write this but I felt I couldn't quite get it right!<strong>

**Viper Cena Fan: I don't think she has forgotten Randy! Do you think she made the right move telling him? Thank you very much for the review!**

**msgemgem: I thought you might enjoy the kiss haha! And well she kissed back...even if it was for just a second! I'm glad you enjoyed her being there I just had to include her at MITB! As for Piper and Punk on-screen who knows if that will happen here, it seems Piper isn't too keen on going back to WWE! But we shall see. Some of that is likely to be in my new story if I decide to write it though! But thank you very much for the review!**

**Bingobaby: I hope you enjoyed what Piper decided to do! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Bear with me for the next chapter! I am interested in hearing what you think Piper should do though! Should she come back to WWE? Or is it time for her to think of her family?**

**Until next time my lovelies!**


End file.
